Trouver l'autre moitié de son âme
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: FIC COMPLETE. 5 ans après la guerre, quels sont les chemins qu'ont emprunté les persos? Où cela les a mené ? Mais surtout avec qui ? slashs et autres
1. Default Chapter

Comme notre première collaboration (Découverte de soi...) semble plaire à quelques-uns nous avons pensé à créer une autre histoire qui n'a rien avoir avec la première, à l'exception peut-être du rating. Le début peut vous paraître étrange mais il faut bien placer les pièces avant de faire le casse-tête. De plus, si notre Harry ne s'inquiète plus sur son orientation, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se questionnera pas plus tard dans l'histoire. D'autres personnages se grefferont également, apportant avec eux leurs doutes, leurs sentiments et désirs. Bref, on espère que vous aimerez également cette histoire. Ne vous gênez pas pour nous faire savoir ce que vous en pensez... Sur ce, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
  
Olympe et Maxime (toujours appuyées par notre amie Joyce...)  
  
********************  
  
ATTENTION : Slashs et autres avec quelques lemons plus ou moins innocents, vous êtes avertis...  
  
**********************  
  
Nos noms de baptêmes ne sont pas Joanne Katherine Rowling, alors ces personnages et univers magiques ne nous appartiennent pas. On les emprunte simplement le temps d'une histoire qui ferait rougir l'auteur d'origine par sa nullité et ses propos peu dignes...  
  
****************************  
  
Chapitre premier : Des mots espérés maintenant réalité.  
  
***************************  
  
Si tu savais combien tu me manques. Je dépose ici tes fleurs préférées, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris que tu puisses autant aimer une fleur si simple, les boutons d'or. Tu m'a dit un jour qu'elles te faisaient penser à de petites pépites lancées du haut des airs par une quelconque divinité pour remercier ses adorateurs. C'est probablement la seule fois où tu nous avais ouvert ton esprit sur les forces divines qui régissent selon toi nos vie à tous. Je me souviens encore très bien du débat interminable qui s'en était suivit entre toi et Hermione sur le sujet. Évidement, l'esprit pratique de notre amie trouvait argument par-dessus argument pour tenter de te faire changer d'opinion mais toi tu tenais bon. Je t'ai toujours envié pour la façon dont tu parvenais à lui tenir tête. J'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour mais vos éternelles querelles pour des rien me manque. Tu me manques.  
  
Cinq ans déjà que t'es parti. Cinq ans et je me surprends encore à scruter l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir voler vers moi Coq, m'apportant de tes nouvelles. Le pauvre ne s'est jamais remis de ta disparition, il a tellement changé, tu ne le reconnaîtrais même pas, plus sage encore que Hedwige. Moi non plus je ne me suis jamais remis de ta disparition. Je me réveille encore parfois en sursaut la nuit, rêvant du moment où j'ai t'ai vu tomber. Il me faut alors les meilleures potions de Severus pour me permettre de me rendormir.  
  
Tu sais, aujourd'hui c'est jour de deuil national dans toute la communauté. Même si la guerre avec l'Ordre Noir n'a pris fin que pratiquement le lendemain de ton décès, j'ai fortement inciter pour que cette date soit dédiée à ta mémoire. C'est bien la première fois que j'étais heureux de ma célébrité et que je m'en suis servi. Le Ministre ne pouvait pas me refuser cela après tout, mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien à voir avec ton ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Ça le Ministère te l'a décerné de lui-même et personne ne le méritait autant que toi. D'ailleurs ta mère l'a fait encastré dans ta pierre tombale, à côté de ta baguette et de ta photo. Parfois je surprends des sorcières de tous âge, venir pleurer sur ta tombe en frôlant de leurs doigts les objets dans la pierre. T'es un héros et pas seulement pour moi tu sais. La communauté magique fête aujourd'hui ton courage et ton sacrifice ainsi que celui de dizaines d'autres.  
  
Trop de morts. Trop de pertes. Vous me manquez tous terriblement mais toi encore plus. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, près de moi la semaine dernière lorsque j'ai accepté d'arbitrer le match de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. On m'a d'ailleurs offert le souaffle qui a servi à la victoire de l'Angleterre pour que je te le remette. Je l'encastre à l'instant dans ta pierre. Dubois tenait à ce que je te précise qu'il avait bien gardé les buts mais que jamais il ne t'arriverait à la cheville.  
  
Tu veux des nouvelles de tout le monde ? Bien commençons par Joyce ta filleule, elle fêtera bientôt ses cinq ans. Elle est la fierté de ses parents. Ça t'étonne si je te dis qu'elle sait déjà lire et écrire. Son père l'a d'ailleurs inscrit à un camp de vol, elle est magnifique sur son Aquilon junior. Draco en est si fier qu'il montre des photos d'elle sur son balai à tout le monde qu'il croise. Qui aurait cru qu'il porterait autant d'importance un jour à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même ? Lui et Hermione forment un couple merveilleux. Ils sont des parents exemplaires et parfois j'aperçois cette petite lueur caractéristique dans leurs yeux. Ils s'aiment et c'est tellement beau à voir...  
  
J'ai pas vraiment à les envier sur ce point du moins. Je suis vraiment heureux en amour. Cela nous a pris du temps mais on a fini par se trouver. On est bien ensemble, on ne se voit pas souvent à cause de nos emplois respectifs mais lorsque l'on se retrouve c'est merveilleux. Je te passe les détails car je t'imagine déjà tout rouge. Le commerce des jumeaux va très, très bien, ils sont encore pire qu'avant. La nouvelle condition de George lui inspire même quelques nouveaux tours. Il a finalement dû lui amputer la jambe. Au début il l'a mal pris mais sa force de caractère et Fred lui ont rappelés qu'il était un Weasley et il s'en montre plus que digne maintenant.  
  
Bill et Fleur attendent leur premier enfant, ce sera un garçon s'il faut en croire les sortilèges de ta mère. D'ailleurs cette dernière était folle de joie pour eux, tu t'imagines la scène ? Bill a dit que si jamais c'était réellement un garçon, il le nommerait Charles Ronald George Weasley, en l'honneur de ses trois frères disparus ou blessé. Ginny va également très bien, elle est retournée aux études. Après un voyage de trois ans autours du globe, elle nous est revenue bronzée, tatouée et percée. Je vois encore le visage défait de ta mère lorsque son « bébé » est rentrée en transplanant dans le jardin. Hermione était tellement heureuse de la décision de Ginny de retourner aux études qu'elle lui a sauté au cou mais elle a vite déchantée lorsque ta sœur lui a annoncé qu'elle voulait s'inscrire en arts magiques plutôt qu'en magicorecherche tout comme elle.  
  
Je vais te laisser maintenant, mais je reviendrais, je le promets. Tu me manques vraiment mon vieux.  
  
*********************  
  
« -Évidement, il fallait que tu restes des heures et des heures sous la pluie », fait une voix dure derrière moi lorsque je pousse la porte de ma chambre pour me changer.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il pleut une journée comme celle-ci », rétorque-je sans même me retourner.  
  
Des mains expertes se chargent de m'aider à enlever mes vêtements trempés. Il ne faut pas que j'attrape une grippe. Je me retrouve rapidement nu mais je lui tourne toujours le dos. Les mêmes mains me poussent vers le foyer où un bon feu s'active à enlever l'humidité. Je me tiens droit et toujours en tenue d'Adam devant le feu qui chauffe mon corps qui apprécie les effets de la chaleur que dégagent les flammes. À moins que ce ne soit l'effet de la chaleur que provoquent les mains qui n'ont toujours pas quittées mon corps. D'ailleurs, elles se promènent maintenant sur mon torse et descendent dangereusement bas.  
  
Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres lorsque je sens ses lèvres prendre la direction de mon cou. J'incline lentement et doucement la tête pour lui signifier mon accord et j'en profite pour resserrer l'étreinte de ses bras autour de moi. Rapidement de doux frisons me parcourent l'échine mais ce n'est certes pas à cause du froid. Il commence d'ailleurs à faire chaud, très chaud.  
  
Je suis poussé vers le lit où je prends place en l'entraînant avec moi. Je me laisse caresser. J'aime ses caresses, elles sont si douces et tendres et savent toujours m'arracher quelques gémissements de plaisir. Je veux sentir son corps contre le mien mais sans cette barrière ridicule que prend la forme de ses vêtements. Déshabillons alors le corps de mes désirs. J'aime passer mes mains sur ses épaules et laisser mes doigts descendre doucement jusqu'à ses côtes lui procurant des frisons à chaque fois. Pantalon et sous-vêtements vont rapidement retrouver le reste de ses habits qui traînent maintenant quelque part sur le plancher de ma chambre.  
  
Alors que ses lèvres et sa langue tracent des dessins naïfs sur mon torse, mes mains à moi, s'activent de ses épaules à ses reins. Puis la bouche démontre son état d'affamée et descend, descend toujours plus bas. Les lèvres terminent leur course jusqu'à mon entrejambe où se trouve semble-t- il l'objet de leur désir. C'est fou comme de petits mouvements de va et vient peuvent exciter un homme. J'aime ça, j'adore ce que sa bouche me fait, j'apprécie énormément ce que sa langue créé comme sensation lorsqu'elle se tortille ainsi. J'AIME et ne me gêne pas pour le faire savoir. Mes doigts se perdent dans la chevelure de cette tête qui me procure tant de plaisir. C'est bon, si bon... Trop bon. Si cette bouche ne cesse pas immédiatement, je vais me déverser en elle. Je dois me contrôler et faire durer le plaisir. En fait, je dois lui rendre mon plaisir, façon agréable de remercier...  
  
Je prends donc plus ou moins délicatement la position dominante et m'atèle à appliquer les enseignements appris depuis quelques années. Je sais quoi faire pour l'entendre gémir, je sais également où presser pour sentir ses spasmes de plaisir. Mais le meilleur, c'est que je sais où laisser ma langue traîner pour l'entendre me damner d'exercer de telles tortures. Je sais que j'ai atteins mon but lorsque je sens son corps s'arquer sous le mien où encore lorsque mon nom franchit ses lèvres dans un gémissement qui me fait toujours autant fondre le cœur.  
  
Mon bas ventre me fait mal, je passe donc à l'attaque. Je lâche la tâche à laquelle je m'affairais à son grand mécontentement et remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres que je m'approprie presque sauvagement, dardant son palais de ma langue. Je relève sa cuisse tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément et glisse ma main jusqu'à ses fesses. Un petit sursaut accueille mon geste mais rapidement, sa jambe qui entoure maintenant ma hanche, resserre son étreinte, de même que ses bras. Sans quitter sa bouche, je prépare le terrain, arrachant parfois des gémissements en provenance de cette bouche toujours collée à la mienne.  
  
Je crois que je peux me hasarder à laisser place à autre chose que mes doigts maintenant. Quelle position ? Pourquoi pas ses fesses relevées devant moi ? J'aime bien cette position. L'inconvénient c'est que je ne vois pas son visage qui lui est enfouit bien souvent dans les oreillers pour tenter d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Faut pas ameuter toute la place tout de même ! Allons y pour cette position puis on changera en cour de route, question de pouvoir voir les traits de son visage lors du moment de grâce.  
  
Doucement, tout doucement, faut pas que je lui fasse mal. J'attends de recevoir le signal qui m'autorise à continuer. Le voilà. Gardons un rythme lent pour le commencement. Ah oui ! De petits bruits m'avertissent qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'accélère la cadence. Oui chef ! Avec grand plaisir. J'agrippe fermement ses hanches et me jette corps et âme dans une danse effrénée des plus excitantes. Encore et encore je vais et je viens. J'ai le souffle court mais je ne suis pas le seul.  
  
Il faut que je change de position avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je m'allonge sur le dos. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin... Rapidement il se positionne au-dessus de moi. C'est lui maintenant qui à la charge du rythme à imposer. Cependant, je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps, j'arrive bientôt à l'ultime moment. Il le comprend et me regarde droit dans les yeux en continuant de monter et en s'occupant d'une mainde son propre bas- ventre. Pour ma part, mes mains ont retrouvées ses hanches et je l'aide à garder le rythme qui nous mènera bientôt tous les deux à l'ultime moment.  
  
Ce que je désirais observer se produit. Il ferme les yeux, renverse légèrement la tête, mord sa lèvre inférieure. Ses traits se crispent tous avant de se relâcher. Moi aussi je veux ressentir cela, mais son nouvel état de bien être lui a fait arrêté ses mouvements. Lentement, il se lève à moitié et me sourit narquoisement avant de descendre vers mon bas-ventre et de s'affairer d'une poigne experte, de taquiner de sa langue et moi je me cabre sous ce traitement. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour exploser à mon tour. Sans rechigner le moins du monde, mon partenaire me nettoie et vient quémander le baiser du vainqueur une fois sa besogne effectuée.  
  
Nous restons longuement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant d'avoir l'autre près de nous. J'ai ma tête sur son torse et lui joue avec ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je ronronnerais de plaisir tellement je suis bien. J'embrasse doucement son torse en remontant lentement vers sa bouche qu'il m'offre sans protester.  
  
Je repose ma tête sur son torse et finis par m'endormir en l'entendant me murmurer les mots qui jadis j'aurais désespéré qu'il me dise : Je t'aime. 


	2. Le petit monstre

*******************  
  
Encore une fois, rien n'est à nous, tout est à une dénommée JK Rowling, vous connaissez ? De plus, nos plus plates excuses si jamais quelques fautes se seraient glissées dans notre texte, on est loin d'être des as en français. En espérant que cela ne vous écorche pas trop les yeux... Ne vous gênez pas non plus pour nous faire part de tout commentaire, positif ou négatif, on est ouverte à tout, même aux requêtes un peu bizarres...  
  
*******************  
  
Chapitre deuxième : Le petit monstre.  
  
*******************  
  
Jamais j'aurais cru que je changerais encore des couches à mon âge. La dernière fois, je crois que j'ai vu des fesses de bambins, c'étaient celles de Harry. Voilà bien des années, près de vingt-cinq ans en fait. C'était totalement imprévu. Jamais je n'aurais osé même m'imaginer dans le rôle de père, surtout à cause de ma condition mais depuis quelques années, à cause de mon âge. Je ne suis plus jeune, jeune. D'accord, pour un sorcier, c'est pas si vieux si on prend en ligne de compte que la durée de vie moyenne est de plus de cent quinze ans mais tout de même. Quarante-cinq ans, c'est un peu vieux pour être papa. Papa ! C'est le premier mot que ce petit monstre a dit, il y a à peine quelques jours de cela. Inutile de préciser que j'étais fier comme un paon, je me suis même surpris à bomber le torse et à parader en scandant que mon petit monstre avait dit son premier mot et qu'il avait très clairement prononcé PAPA. C'est moi son papa !  
  
Ça tellement fait rire la maman de mon petit monstre, qu'elle en est tombée en bas de sa chaise où elle venait de s'asseoir dans l'espoir vain de reprendre son souffle face à ma fierté démesurée. Cela lui a pris plusieurs minutes avant de revenir sur terre, à moi par contre, cela a pris que quelques seconde après ses premiers ricanements. Elle se payait ma tête ? Elle pouvait bien rire, c'est pas moi qui aie pleuré pendant des jours et des jours à la simple vue de notre rejeton. D'accord, ça peut s'expliquer par le « baby blues » mais bon !  
  
Encore aujourd'hui, elle a rit de moi lorsque je tentais de faire répéter à notre fils le simple mot qui composait son vocabulaire. Faut dire que le portrait devait être charmant, moi à genoux devant mon fils qui lui se foutait royalement de moi, préférant ses peluches aux demandes de son paternel. C'est fou comment un simple enfant peut avoir autant de pouvoir sur vous. Je me souviens d'avoir taquiné James et Lily peu après la naissance de Harry, maintenant je sais exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mon petit monstre est plus que le centre de ma vie, il est mon univers... Avec sa maman bien entendu.  
  
Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je tomberais fou amoureux d'une telle personne, je lui aurais ris au nez pendant des heures. Et pourtant... Maintenant que j'ai perdu tous mes amis d'enfance, que je suis le seul survivant de notre groupe, je me rattache à elle comme à une bouée, je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais être si dépendant de quelque chose, plutôt de quelqu'un. Je me souviens qu'un jour, James avait tenté de nous expliquer à Sirius et à moi tout ce qu'il ressentait pour sa petite famille. On avait fini par se payer sa tête, James avait toujours eu de la difficulté à trouver les bons mots pour décrire ses sentiments. Maintenant, je le comprends, maintenant, je ressens exactement la même chose. Je mourrais immédiatement pour elle ou pour notre fils.  
  
Pour l'instant, la maman tente d'endormir notre rejeton qui malgré le fait qu'il fasse ses nuits maintenant, s'endort toujours uniquement après avoir reçu sa dose quotidienne de câlins maternels. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir autant la fibre maternelle. Oh ! Je savais qu'elle ferait une excellente maman mais c'est tellement naturel chez elle, c'est charmant à observer. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais. Je suis dans l'embrasure de la porte et je regarde le magnifique tableau qui s'offre à moi. Elle tient notre petit James Sirius dans ses bras et lui flatte le dos en chantant une berceuse mélodieuse qui apaise notre petit monstre.  
  
Petit monstre, c'était au départ un surnom affectueux pour notre fils mais c'est vite devenu une réalité. Parfois je me demande si on a bien fait de lui donner deux prénoms de gens aussi turbulents, ils ont dû déteindre sur lui. Voilà à peine quelques mois qu'il est sur terre et déjà il démontre des tendances maraudeuses élevées. Faudra le surveiller de près. Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas aussi tombeurs que l'étaient les deux autres !  
  
Il dort enfin, j'en profite pour me rapprocher du lit d'enfant et l'observe quelques instants avec sa maman confortablement installée au creux de mes bras. On est si bien. Mais quel prix a-t-il fallu payer pour obtenir ce petit bonheur Bonheur que je ne peux partager qu'avec peu de gens auxquels je tiens. Tant de disparus, tant de pertes, tant de douleur.  
  
On quitte la chambre de notre progéniture et on laisse le soin à un elfe dévoué de veiller sur lui pour la nuit à venir. J'entraîne ma douce jusqu'au salon où j'ai organisé une ambiance feutrée et intime. En découvrant l'état des lieux, elle se retourne vers moi et me demande : On a quelque chose à fêter ?  
  
Si on a quelque chose à fêter ? Mais oui mon amour. Cela fait exactement sept ans ce soir que l'on a échangé notre premier baiser. Puis que un baiser en amenant un autre... Puis plusieurs autres. On s'est abandonné l'un à l'autre cette nuit là. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire mon amour.  
  
*******************  
  
C'était une nuit d'automne particulièrement humide. J'avais tellement froid que mes os claquaient les uns sur les autres. On avait été désigné pour effectuer une patrouille de reconnaissance dans un endroit que l'on pensait être une cache de mangemorts. Nous étions complètement transits nos capes n'arrivaient plus à nous procurer un peu de chaleur. L'Ordre ayant sans doute eu pitié de nous, nous a envoyé des remplaçants qui se chargeraient de faire le guet pour le reste de la nuit. Nous retournions donc au quartier général qui était désert. Nous étions complètement seuls dans cette maison noire et tout aussi froide et humide.  
  
D'un coup de baguette, un feu pris place dans l'âtre, nous procurant un peu de chaleur mais pas suffisamment pour t'empêcher de frissonner constamment. Je te conseillais de suivre mon exemple et de te départir du plus de vêtements trempés possible. Comme tu continuais à grelotter et que je n'étais guerre mieux, je m'avançais vers toi et commença à frictionner tes bras, tentant de ramener un peu de chaleur dans nos deux corps. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu m'embraserais autant.  
  
Sans même véritablement le savoir, on se retrouva collé l'un à l'autre, les mouvements de frictions devirent rapidement des caresses et une chaleur tout autre s'empara de nos êtres. Sans se quitter des yeux un seul instant, nos mains exploraient les courbes du corps de l'autre. Puis j'ai osé, j'ai trouvé le courage d'avancer suffisamment la tête pour que nos lèvres se frôlent. Ce fut court. On se sépara quelques instants pour chercher dans les yeux de l'autre la confirmation d'un désir de continuation. T'as dû trouver ce que tu cherchais dans mes yeux puisque tu t'es pratiquement jeté sur mes lèvres et tu t'en ais emparé pour me prodiguer le baiser le plus passionné que je n'ai jamais reçu. Je ne me fis pas prier pour te le rendre. Tu fus plus téméraire que moi et tu tentas la première l'approche d'approfondissement en entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser poindre ta langue. Langue que je me saisi rapidement, la titillant, la faisant rouler, la caressant de la mienne. C'était comme une danse où nos deux langues connaissaient à l'avance les pas de l'autre.  
  
Je te rapprochai encore plus de moi, comme si cela était possible. En fait, je resserrai mon étreinte sur tes hanches et toi tu passas tes bras autours de mon cou. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi une durée indéterminée puisque j'avoue avoir perdu la notion du temps. Mais je sais qu'assez rapidement, mon corps me criait d'en prendre plus, d'explorer ton corps que tu semblais m'offrir. J'osai donc à descendre mes lèvres dans ton cou. T'as dû aimer puisque je me souviens très bien du petit gémissement que tu me gratifias. C'est fou comment un simple petit bruit peut enflammer les sangs d'un homme.  
  
Mes mains se firent plus audacieuses et mes lèvres également. Je t'infligeai un traitement qui ne sembla pas te déplaire. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu en redemandais encore et encore. Je te couchais sur le tapis qui trônait devant le foyer pour ainsi mieux t'explorer. Je me délectai de la saveur de ta peau, mes mains n'arrivaient pas à se rassasier des contours avantageux de ton corps. Rapidement, tu te retrouvas complètement nue. Les flammes dans l'âtre faisaient danser des ombres sur ton corps qui m'hypnotisaient et me rendaient fou de désir. Mes caresses semblaient te plaire mais tu décidas que toi également avait le droit de me couver du regard dans mon plus simple appareil.  
  
Tu me retourna sur le dos avec une agilité surprenante et tu entrepris de m'explorer à ton tour. Si au début j'en éprouvai un peu de gêne, elle disparut rapidement car tu faisais augmenter mon niveau d'excitation qui pourtant était déjà élevé. Tu commenças toi aussi par la peau de mon cou, de derrière mon oreille jusqu'à ma pomme d'Adam que tu léchas, me laissant le souffle court. Tu descendis graduellement sur mon torse, goûtant chaque parcelle de ma peau, t'attardant à mes tétons qui n'avaient jamais connu pareil stimulation. Puis vint le tour de mon sternum et de mon estomac. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Mes doigts se perdaient dans tes cheveux alors que toi tu m'enlevais d'un geste aisé mon boxer t'offrant une vue imprenable sur mon excitation de plus en plus douloureuse.  
  
Ta bouche m'arracha quelques gémissements que je ne pus retenir tellement j'aimais ce que tu me faisais. Je tentais de te montrer combien j'appréciais en massant ton cuir chevelu à chacun de tes mouvements de va- et-vient. Je dus rapidement te faire remonter de mon entrejambe. J'avais pas envie que cela se termine ainsi. Je ne suis pas égoïste tout de même. Je me remis donc à la tâche, à ta grande joie puisque tu m'offris le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais eu. Je m'attardai donc aux endroits que j'avais ciblé un peu plus tôt et que je savais sensibles chez toi. Tes seins, surtout le gauche, pourquoi plus lui que l'autre ? J'en sais toujours rien mais je sais que tu apprécies et moi j'aime te sentir te contracter sous mes caresses. Puis le dedans de tes cuisses que je délimitai de ma langue. Je retournai à tes seins mais cette fois ma main resta beaucoup plus bas.  
  
Mes doigts s'amusèrent à explorer lentement ton entrejambe. Je trouvais au bout d'un moment ton point névralgique et commençai à faire de petits ronds à l'aide de mon pouce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je remontai étouffer tes gémissements par mes lèvres collées aux tiennes, pourtant on était seul, pas de danger d'ameuter les autres mais j'avais ce besoin de sentir tes petits cris sur mes propres lèvres. Je me risquai à entrer un doigt en toi. Je te sentis te cabrer de plaisir et te vis fermer les yeux et rejeter la tête par derrière en te mordant la lèvre inférieure. Cette simple vision m'acheva et me rendit complètement fou. Je devais te posséder, c'était maintenant, là, immédiatement.  
  
Je me remis donc complètement par-dessus toi et m'aida d'une main à trouver l'entrée de ce lieu qui m'appelait, en fait qui appelait mon érection. J'hésitais entre un coup brusque à la limite de la violence mais qui satisferait mon besoin de possession ou encore un coup doux et tendre qui te démonterait que je sais me contenir. Tu m'aidas dans mon choix en relevant les hanches brusquement et m'incitant à te prendre selon mon désir. Une partie de moi avait peur de te faire mal mais je compris rapidement que tu n'étais pas fait de porcelaine et que ton corps réclamait lui aussi sa dose pour assouvir ton désir.  
  
J'aurais aimé pouvoir œuvrer en toi plus longtemps mais mon excitation était telle que je ne durais pas plus que quelques minutes. J'ai pourtant tenté de penser à autre chose, me contrôler mais mon désir était trop fort. De plus, il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas partagé des moments aussi intimes avec une femme que c'est mes bas instincts qui ont pris le dessus dans cette histoire. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je voulus m'excuser d'avoir été aussi égoïste et de ne pas avoir su te procurer autant de plaisir que je venais d'en avoir. Mais lorsque je croisai ton regard, je compris que je ne m'y étais pas si mal pris que cela. Tes yeux brillaient de mille feux et ton sourire aurait damné le plus catholique des hommes.  
  
Je me rallongeai près de toi, caressant tout doucement la peau d'un de tes bras qui me barrait le torse dans ton étreinte. J'étais si bien, si détendu. L'instant d'un moment, j'avais oublié la guerre à l'extérieur, toutes les pertes qui obturaient mon cœur et les responsabilités que j'avais. Dans tes bras je me sentais revive et non plus seulement survivre comme je le faisais depuis la mort de Sirius.  
  
Mais graduellement mon cerveau se remis au travail. La situation ne lui plaisait pas à lui. J'étais un loup-garou, je n'avais pas le droit de m'attacher ou pire de laisser les autres s'attacher à moi. J'étais un monstre, tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, tu ne le devais pas. Je me souviens d'avoir paniqué à cette pensée. Je tentai de te repousser et de me lever mais tu me clouas au sol d'une main ferme et tu me regardas directement dans les yeux. Je savais que tu avais compris mes doutes et mes réticences mais toi tu t'obstinais à me garder près de toi. Je voulus protester mais tu me fis taire d'un baiser fougueux.  
  
Puis tu m'as dis très sérieusement une phrase que je n'oublierai jamais. Une phrase qui me fit tomber amoureux de toi complètement et irrémédiablement :  
  
« - Deux « monstres » peuvent se comprendre et peuvent également s'aimer »  
  
******************  
  
Depuis cette nuit-là, nous formons un couple un peu étrange certes mais que veux-tu ? Tu m'as ensorcelé, je suis fou d'amour pour toi qui as su cette nuit-là me montrer ton vrai visage. 


	3. Quand le désir l'emporte

[RAR] :  
  
Akashana : Pour répondre à ta question, oui tu connaîtras l'identité de l'amant de Harry mais pas immédiatement, faudra attendre. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Alisa Adam : On a donné des indices pourtant pour l'identité de la femme de Rémus. Tu le sauras dans un prochain chpaitre... Merci pour ta review.  
  
Altea : L'identité de l'homme dans la vie d'Harry sera connue plus tard dans la fic. Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'envoyer un petit mot.  
  
*************  
  
Ce nouveau chapitre est différent de tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent, on y incorpore deux personnages qui n'ont pas réellement de sentiments l'un pour l'autre à l'exception d'un désir sexuel. Si l'un des persos et connu des amateur de HP, l'autre est de notre invention et on espère le développer plus dans les chapitres à venir.. Le couple pourrait en choquer quelques-uns mais notre fic n'est pas classée « R » pour rien. (Homophobes passez votre chemin... Pervers, c'est par ici lolll). Non sérieusement, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur que nous ayons écrit mais on espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même... Gênez-vous pas pour nous faire part de vos commentaires...  
  
*************  
  
Chapitre troisième :  
  
**************  
  
C'est ce soir ou jamais. J'en peux tout simplement plus moi. Il faut que je passe à l'action, que je lui fasse comprendre mon désir à son égard. Voilà maintenant près d'un an que sa vision me torture et que son regard me chavire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur.  
  
Pourtant, je suis bien avec moi-même, ma famille est au courant de mes préférences sexuelles. J'ai même présenté à maman ma dernière petite amie. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas fonctionné très longtemps. J'ai un caractère spécial, je l'admets, je ne suis plus la petite fille que j'étais jadis. J'ai vécu trop de chose, mon cœur à trop souffert, mon âme s'est endurcie. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie qui saura me tenir tête parfois et avec qui je pourrais avoir des discussions musclées, quelqu'un qui a un minimum de répartie et l'esprit vif. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui se plie à chacun de mes désirs, qui anticipe ce que je veux. Je veux quelqu'un avec de la personnalité mais qui sait tout de même être tendre et attentif à mes besoins. Je sais, j'en demande beaucoup et mes désirs se contredisent. Mais est-ce si difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui peut me tenir tête lorsque j'ai tord et me consoler lorsque je suis triste ? Quelqu'un qui peut me tenir tendrement dans ses bras lorsque je désire de la tendresse mais également quelqu'un qui ne fuit pas devant un simple regard de ma part ?  
  
Puis, je l'ai rencontré elle... Dès le premier regard je suis tombée sous son charme. C'était un vendredi soir pluvieux où avec des amies de la faculté des arts magiques, on avait décidé de sortir prendre quelques bières et se changer les idées. Manda, une fille du coin nous conseilla une petite taverne où des groupes musicaux se produisaient souvent. La place était très intime, de petites tables rondes pouvaient nous accueillir étaient placées devant une petite scène où on voyait des instruments divers mais pas encore de musicien. On commanda à boire et la serveuse nous informa qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe étranger ce soir là qui avait la charge de nous divertir. Elle nous affirma les avoir entendu en répétition et que le spectacle en valait la peine.  
  
J'étais en pleine discussion avec Manda sur un sujet quelconque, alors je ne portais pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait sur la scène. Mais lorsque les premières notes se firent entendre, je retournai ma chaise pour regarder le groupe. Ils étaient que trois. Un grand homme très mince, presque maigre dans des habits de cuir qui lui donnaient un air étrange. Il était derrière un piona (Merci à Joyce pour cet emprunt), un genre de piano modifié magiquement. En face de lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux multicolores et coiffés en pics, portant une jupe de style écossaise et qui tapait sur une multitude d'objets lui servant de percutions. Il y avait là des poubelles renversées, une batterie de cuisine complète, même des râteaux et des pelles suspendus dans les airs. Tous ces objets hétéroclites produisaient contre toute attente un son mélodieux.  
  
Et finalement, il y avait elle. Assise tout simplement sur un tabouret, une modulo à la main (merci encore Joyce). Il s'agissait d'une guitare enchantée que pratiquement chaque sorcier musicien avait chez lui. Moi- même j'en avais une, cadeau des jumeaux pour mon dix-septième anniversaire. Elle portait un simple jean foncé et un t-shirt blanc avec un quelconque motif sur la poitrine. Elle était coiffée simplement à comparer à ses amis. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coupés court sur la nuque et quelques mèches lui retombaient dans le visage lorsqu'elle avait le visage bas, comme à cet instant. Je la vis remettre ses mèches derrière ses oreilles d'un geste anodin mais qui me subjugua. Je l'aurais observé des heures et des heures sans me lasser. Son visage me rappelait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je ne pouvais voir d'où j'étais, la couleur exacte de ses yeux mais je savais qu'ils étaient cachés par de longs cils gracieux.  
  
Puis mon regard descendit jusqu'à ses mains. Je m'attardais sur ces doigts qui grattaient divinement les cordes de sa modulo. Je me surpris à espérer que ses mêmes doigts s'exercent sur mon corps. Mon coup de grâce vint lorsque sa voix se fit entendre. Douce, mélodieuse, enchanteresse. Je n'étais pas la seule à être sous le charme, mes amies également. J'entendis vaguement Manda dire à sa copine de cesser de la dévisager ainsi qu'elle en ferait des complexes. C'est alors que je pris conscience que je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau à fixer ainsi cette jeune femme. Je tentai de me ressaisir du mieux que je pus. Après quelques chansons, le groupe fit une pause et quitta la scène. Benjamin, seul homme de notre petit groupe proposa un défi.  
  
« Puisque vous semblez toutes en baver sur cette fille, je propose que l'une d'entre vous m'accompagne et tente de la draguer avec moi, question de savoir si elle est de votre bord ou si elle est hétéro. »  
  
Manda rappela à Benjamin que lui-même n'était pas hétéro mais ce dernier répliqua qu'il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie pour rendre service à ses amies. J'adorais Benjamin, il était drôle, cultivé et vif d'esprit. La motion fut adoptée et on désigna au sort la complice de notre très cher Ben. Bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir être plus près de notre cible, je ne me sentais pas le courage de l'aborder et je souhaitais que le sort ne me désigne pas.  
  
On plaça nos baguettes au centre de la table et l'une de nous ferma les yeux pour s'en saisir d'une. Evidemment, elle prit la mienne. Mes amies rirent de moi gentiment en me proposant différentes techniques d'approche. Puis Ben me hâta de me lever avant qu'elle ne reparte jouer. Manda l'avait repéré dans un coin sombre du bar avec deux hommes selon ses dires. Ben et moi s'y dirigions donc avec chacun un autre verre que le nôtre dans les mains. Il faisait sombre et je me demandais comment Manda avait réussi à la distinguer parmi toutes ces autres personnes présentes.  
  
Ben me souriait et moi je me laissai prendre au jeu, après tout, que risquai-je ? Plus j'approchais du petit groupe, plus les silhouettes m'étaient familières. Je faillis échapper ce que mes mains tenaient lorsque je le reconnu lui puis lorsque je l'aperçue elle dans les bras de, de, de ROGUE.  
  
Evidemment, ce soir, là, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis retournée à ma table sans dire un mot avant d'être repérée. Je déposai les verres et partie à vive allure, prestement prétextant un mal de tête subis. Ben qui revenait lui aussi, aussi pâle que moi, m'enchaîna le pas. On marchait rapidement dans la rue lorsque nous fûmes rattrapés par nos amies qui s'inquiétaient. Pour toutes réponses, nous nous sommes esclaffés Rire que nous ne pouvions plus contenir, rire d'un pathétique peu commun.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, le régent de notre faculté nous présenta notre nouveau professeur de musique. Je n'ai pas été la seule à ramasser ma mâchoire sur le plancher après l'avoir vu entrer dans la classe où l'on se trouvait. J'ai eu de la difficulté à assimiler toutes ses expériences musicales que nous étalait le régent mais je compris qu'elle n'était pas une néophyte dans le domaine. Ce que j'aurais aisément pu affirmer après l'avoir entendu jouer l'autre soir.  
  
Voilà maintenant des mois qu'elle nous enseigne sa passion. Son cours est celui qui attire le plus d'étudiants. Personne n'ose tomber malade pour son cours. Elle nous transmet un peu de sa passion à chacune de ses paroles que je bois sans jamais en être rassasiée.  
  
Des rumeurs courent à son sujet. On dit que de là où elle vient, elle avait fait chavirer le cœur de plusieurs personnes. Pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi. On dit aussi qu'elle n'a pas de préférence, qu'elle choisit à l'instinct ses partenaires.  
  
C'est ce qui m'a poussé à tenter ma chance. Au point où j'en suis, je suis mieux d'essuyer un refus plutôt que de continuer à fantasmer nuit et jour sur elle. Seul Benjamin est au courant de mon plan. Il m'a été d'une aide précieuse, il a réussi à établir une liste des ses habitudes de vie. Ainsi, nous avons convenu que le meilleur moment pour l'approcher était lorsqu'elle quittait le petit parc de la faculté où elle allait à tous les soirs jouer sous les arbres avec les étudiants qui le désiraient. J'y allais souvent mais je ne croyais pas suffisamment en mes talents de musicienne pour improviser avec eux.  
  
Donc me voilà à attendre derrière un arbre qu'elle passe devant moi. Je briserai d'un sort la ganse de son sac et du coup tous ses livres et partitions tomberont. Je m'arrangerai pour que le sac soit irréparable et je me porterai volontaire pour l'aider à porter ses livres jusque chez elle. Et là, je passe à l'attaque. Voilà, tout va bien, je l'accompagne en parlant de tout et de rien d'un air innocent. Vive la subtilité, non vive les leçons de mes grands frères sur le sujet.  
  
Nous voici près de son appartement, on n'a même pas eu besoin de transplaner, la promenade fut des plus agréable, si je fais abstraction de la boule dans mon ventre qui grandit au fur et à mesure que j'approche de chez elle. NON ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! Encore lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui. Calme-toi, calme-toi, respire. Il n'est plus ton professeur, il ne peut plus rien contre toi. Tu es une adulte maintenant, il te devra le respect dans la mesure que tu sauras le respecter. Au regard qu'il me lance, ça part plutôt mal pour moi. On se salue de la tête, simple courtoisie. Les salutations entre eux sont plus personnelles, plus chaleureuses. Elle le sert fortement dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues.  
  
Oui, oui, on se connaît. Si je veux entrer un instant ? Prendre un thé pour me remercier de mon aide ? Bien sûr. C'est déjà ça. Ce serait parfait si Rogue n'était pas dans le décor mais je compte bien élucider la raison de sa présence dans l'entourage de la jeune femme. MERLIN, et si jamais c'était son amant ! ! ! ! Mais non, c'est impossible voyons. SVP MERLIN, SVP MERLIN !  
  
Ouf, ce n'est que son oncle... SON ONCLE ! Rogue a une nièce ? Rogue a de la famille ? Jamais personne ne m'en avait parlé auparavant. Ce petit thé « entre amis » m'en apprend beaucoup sur mon ancien maître de potions. Il avait une sœur, qui s'était entichée d'un américain si j'ai bien compris. La demoiselle Rogue avait quitté son pays natal avant que le mage noir ne soit au meilleur de sa force, laissant son jeune frère influençable seul avec des parents à la limite du despotisme. Pendant des années, Severus n'eut plus de nouvelles de sa sœur jusqu'à récemment où, sa nièce le retraça pour l'informer du décès de cette dernière.  
  
Inutile de dire que le professeur Rogue n'aime pas cet étalage de sa vie personnelle. Lorsqu'il comprend que je ne désire pas quitter avant lui, il me concède la victoire et prend congé. Pour la forme, je veux également prendre congé en espérant qu'elle me retiendra. Elle ne me retint pas. MERDE. Mais j'ai prévu le coup. J'ai laissé mon propre sac sur son divan et je reviendrai dans quelques minutes, tentant une deuxième chance.  
  
J'attends un peu à l'écart dans la ruelle, puis décide qu'il est temps d'y retourner. J'ajuste une dernière fois mes habits. Vêtements que j'ai soigneusement choisis pour l'occasion, je porte un pantalon qui me colle à la peau, taille base pour que l'on puisse voir mon tatouage juste en dessous des reins. C'est un de mes atouts selon Ben, lorsque l'on le voit, on veut s'approcher pour contempler les minuscules détails. Je porte également une camisole blanche ajustée avec uns décolleté incitateur au vice. J'ai laissé mes cheveux libres, ils me descendent maintenant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Un petit sort pour rendre mes dents plus blanches et être certaine d'avoir une bonne haleine. Ça y est, j'y retourne.  
  
Elle m'ouvre la porte et je m'apprête à lui réciter mon petit texte appris par cœur mais sa vue me coupe le souffle. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Elle sort certainement de la douche puisque ses cheveux sont encore trempés et sa peau humide. Elle porte un pantalon de pyjama gris pale et une mini-camisole bleue poudre. Je baragouine quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas mais elle fait un pas de côté pour me laisser entrer de nouveau. Je change d'idée, je n'y arriverai jamais, j'y renonce.  
  
Je pointe simplement du doigt dans la direction de son salon pour lui indiquer que j'étais revenue avec une raison, mon sac. Elle semble déchiffrer mon langage de part chercher le fameux sac. J'ai une vue imprenable sur arrière-train lorsqu'elle se penche pour le ramasser. Ce qui se passe par la suite est totalement incontrôlable. Je m'avance jusqu'à elle qui me tourne toujours le dos et je l'enlace de mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, respirant son doux parfum. Elle se fige. Je prends soudainement conscience de mon geste et veux me séparer d'elle mais elle retient mes bras autour d'elle. Je l'entends me murmurer : « Vous êtes mon étudiante ». Je lui réponds du tact au tact : « Pas cette nuit ».  
  
Ma réponse est audacieuse et téméraire. Si elle n'avait pas envie de moi comme moi d'elle ? Si elle cherchait une façon polie de me faire comprendre qu'elle ne me désirait pas ? Mais mes craintes s'envolent lorsque je l'entends rire. Elle se retourne vers moi et m'enlace à son tour. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Maintenant je connais la couleur de ses yeux : ambre, magnifiques et envoûtants.  
  
« Vous devez être mal à l'aise dans ces pantalons trop serrés pour vous qui ne sont pas vôtres si je ne m'abuse ? »  
  
Elle a remarqué mes pantalons ? Parfait, ça marché après tout. C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas miens, ils sont à Manda qui fait une taille de moins que moi.  
  
« - Faudrait les enlever alors. »  
  
Mais où je trouve toutes ces réparties salaces ? Sûrement les contrecoups de l'éducation sexuelle des frères Weasley. Elle me sourit tendrement, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.  
  
« Je ne vous pensais pas ainsi Miss Weasley »  
  
Il y a tant de chose que tu pourrais apprendre sur moi si tu t'en donnais la peine. Mais il y a tant de chose que je veux connaître de toi. Le goût de tes lèvres par exemple. J'hésite encore, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Elle se rit de moi ? Elle hoche doucement la tête en souriant et passe une main derrière ma nuque. J'ai compris, j'avance la tête moi aussi. Nos lèvres se frôlent d'abord timidement mais un feu incroyable brûle en moi. Bien vite je rends ce petit baiser inoffensif en quelque chose de plus personnel, plus passionnant. J'avais raison, ses lèvres sont merveilleuses, onctueuses, délicieuses. Nos langues se taquinent et dansent ensemble. Ses mains me rapprochent d'elle alors que les miennes se promènent gaiement des ses hanches à ses épaules.  
  
Lentement, elle passe ses mains sous ma camisole et me la retire doucement, coupant notre baiser qu'au tout dernier moment.  
  
« - J'étais sous la douche, vous avez objection à ce que l'on continue notre entretient là bas ? »  
  
Je ne lui réponds pas en parole mais je me saisis à nouveau de sa bouche et elle m'entraîne vers l'arrière de l'appartement. Pas facile de marcher, s'embrasser, se déshabiller et se caresser tout en évitant meubles et portes sur le chemin. Arrivées à la chambre de bain, il ne me reste plus que mes sous-vêtements alors qu'il lui reste toujours son pantalon de pyjama. Je la pousse sur le comptoir où je laisse sa bouche pour m'attarder à sa poitrine qui s'offre à moi. Je lèche et titille chacun de ses seins. Lorsque je remonte chercher un baiser, elle me sourit et approche mon bassin incroyablement près du sien.  
  
Alors que nos langues refont connaissance, elle se débarrasse d'une main experte de mon soutien-gorge. Elle me fait pivoter et du coup c'est moi qui se retrouve les fesses contre le comptoir du lavabo. Sans quitter ma bouche, elle passe ses deux mains sous mes fesses et me soulève pratiquement sans efforts. Je me retrouve assise, elle s'accroupit devant moi pour enlever mes bas. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre des sandales. C'est tellement stupide de devoir enlever ses bas lorsque l'on est en pleine exploration sensuelle. Elle a dû lire ma culpabilité sur mon visage car elle me sourit narquoisement en lançant les bas incriminant loin par-dessus son épaule. Ses lèvres viennent à nouveau taquiner les miennes alors que de sa main libre, elle sort de sa poche de pantalon sa baguette. Son autre main confortablement installée sur mon sein droit. L'eau se met à couler dans la douche et je sais qu'elle sera parfaite lorsque l'on y entera.  
  
Elle me remet debout devant elle et j'entreprends de lui enlever le dernier morceau de linge qui la recouvre. Je m'agenouille devant elle et défait lentement les lacets qui le retiennent en place. Doucement et sensuellement, je tente de le descendre mais elle me retient. Je la sens se figer. Rapidement elle rattache son pantalon. J'entends à mon tour le bruit qui l'a fait s'arrêter. Quelqu'un vient d'arriver par poudre de cheminette. Je lui jette un regard inquiet. Elle m'indique d'un coup de tête la douche et d'un doigt une porte qui donne sans doute sur sa chambre à coucher.  
  
« Tu trouveras sans doute des vêtements qui t'iront dans ma chambre. »  
  
Et elle me laisse là en plan. Sans un mot de plus. Elle sort pour accueillir son ou ses invités alors que je me hâte de refermer les robinets de la douche et de courir me vêtir décemment. Alors que j'enfile le jean qu'elle portait lors de notre première rencontre, je maudis le monde entier de m'avoir laissé ainsi sur mon appétit inassouvi. Je l'entends parler avec une autre fille. Je passe alors un large t-shirt par-dessus mon soutien-gorge que je viens de repasser.  
  
Maintenant que je suis vêtue, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je me pointe dans la cuisine où elles semblent être, comme si de rien n'était ou si je reste planquée comme une demeurée dans sa chambre ? Le ton de la voix qui me parvint jusqu'ici me conseille de rester sagement dans la chambre. Elles se disputent. À propos de quoi ? À propos de mes pantalons restés dans le salon, ainsi que du reste de mes vêtements éparpillés dans l'appartement.  
  
Je devrais vraiment transplaner et disparaître d'ici. MERDE. Elle a mit une protection anti-transplanage dans sa chambre, à moins que cela ne soit dans tout l'appartement. J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent d'ici. Je songe un instant à me cacher dans la garde-robe ou sous le lit mais trop tard, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et je manque de peu de la recevoir dans le visage.  
  
À voir l'air meurtrier de la jeune femme qui se tient devant moi, je devine que ces deux là se connaissent intimement. Je tente un sourire qui doit paraître affreusement niai. Elle me fustige du regard, j'ai l'impression de recevoir un Avada Kedavra. Je reste droite et fière, j'ai rencontré bien pire qu'elle dans le passé. Elle se retourne vers mon professeure qui attendait que la tempête se déclenche, appuyée sur le cadre de la porte.  
  
« - Annie, je te présente mademoiselle Weasley. Mademoiselle Weasley, voici Annie Chamberland, une amie. »  
  
« Sa petite amie » répondit la jeune femme très en colère en me dévisageant.  
  
Employons les méthodes que m'a enseignées Malfoy. Je tends la main dans sa direction et déclare que je suis enchantée alors qu'à l'intérieur je tremble de toute part. Mon attitude désinvolte ne lui plait pas du tout mais mon professeure semble trouver cela amusant puisqu'un immense sourire orne ses lèvres dont je sais que je ne pourrai plus avoir le loisir de caresser des miennes.  
  
Je crois que mon temps imparti dans cette demeure est écoulé, je contourne donc précautionneusement mon « adversaire » et prends le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Alors que je vais atteindre l'entrée, mon professeure revient vers moi et me tend à la fois mon sac et ma baguette et me gratifie d'un sourire d'excuse. Je jette un regard par-dessus son épaule et vois sa conjointe bouillir de rage. Je lui sourie en signe d'encouragement et me retourne pour partir. Mais je sens qu'elle agrippe mon bras en me force à me retourner. Je suis confuse mais encore plus lorsque je sens ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes une dernière fois avec passion.  
  
« -Puisque je vais recevoir un savon, aussi bien me garder un souvenir de ce qui aurait pu être. »  
  
On échange un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne retourne auprès de son « amie » qui avait déjà commencé à tout casser dans la maison. Sans même que je n'en ai eu véritablement conscience, je me retrouve avec sa modulo dans les mains, sans doute espère-t-elle la préserver de la furie qui ravage son appartement.  
  
Je m'en retourne vers ma faculté, en souriant avec la modulo de mon professeure qui a passé à deux doigts d'être mon amante l'espace d'un moment. Je devrais être frustrée ou déçue mais je suis prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Je suis vêtue de ses vêtements, j'ai ce à quoi elle tient sans doute le plus, puisqu'elle a pris la peine de le mettre à l'abri. J'ai toujours le merveilleux goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes et je peux humer son parfum par le biais de ses vêtements mais aussi grâce à la proximité qu'ont partagé nos deux corps un peu plus tôt.  
  
Finalement, j'ai peut-être pas eu ce que je désirais mais je crois que dans cette histoire, c'est moi qui s'en sort le mieux. Je n'ose imaginer la fureur à laquelle elle doit être en train de faire face à ce moment même.  
  
***************  
  
PSSST : une petite review svp ! ! ! Merci. 


	4. Dodo, réception et gâterie

[RAR] :  
  
alinemcb54 : Merci beaucoup pour tes bons mots, on apprécie grandement.  
  
Liza_Black : MERLIN, on a failli s'étouffé lorsque l'on a vu ton nom apparaître dans nos reviews, en fait, c'est Joyce qui est tombée en bas de sa chaise mais t'en fait pas on l'a relevé. On est des fans inconditionnelles de tes fics mais on est vraiment vilaines puisque on ne laisse pas de review. On laisse ça à Joyce, elle est bien meilleure que nous dans ce domaine. On promet d'en laisser à l'avenir si tu continues à lire notre insanité. Pour le suspense, c'est toute la faute à Joyce, cette coquine adore le mystère et déteint sur nous à la longue, donc si tu as des boutons à cause de ta frustration, achemine tes requêtes à Joyce, nous on s'en lave les mains. Pour te consoler cependant, les couples commencent à se former réellement à partir du prochain chapitre... MERCI de ta review.  
  
Alisa Adam : Merci pour ta review. Nous aussi on l'aime bien notre Gin ainsi et on croit bien que l'on a pas fini de changer son image, on a quelques idées pour la rouquine.  
  
****************  
  
Désolées pour les fautes qui pourraient se glisser dans nos textes, même à trois on en laisse encore passer, ce qui est pathétique selon nous mais que voulez-vous, c'est ainsi...  
  
****************  
  
****************  
  
chapitre quatrième : Dodo, réception et gâterie.  
  
****************  
  
Joyce ! Ma toute belle. Ma fierté. Pourquoi refuses-tu de dormir une nuit comme celle-ci ? Ta maman et moi recevons des amis et toi tu veux être invitée ? Mais tu es bien trop jeune pour ce genre de rencontre barbante et insipide. Tu aurais bien plus intérêt à rester sagement dans tes appartements avec ta nounou. Au moins ici, tu n'as pas à endurer les éternelles divergences de points de vue qu'échangent maman et tante Luna. Je t'envie tu sais. Je préférais rester ici à jouer avec tes peluches et même à lire tous ces beaux livres que maman t'a offerts à la place de devoir faire semblant de m'intéresser à la vie de ce prétentieux d'Irlandais. Seul tonton Neville semble s'ennuyer autant que moi lors de ces « réunions ». Ton oncle Harry viendra te saluer lorsqu'il arrivera. S'il te plait mon amour, reste tranquillement en haut, ne vient pas déranger les « adultes ». Si je ne réussis pas à te convaincre, c'est maman qui va m'en vouloir et moi j'ai bien l'intention de tenter ma chance pour te faire un petit frère ce soir, alors soit compréhensive, d'accord ?  
  
Voilà, c'est ça reste avec ta nounou. Moi je vais jouer à l'hôte accueillant et souriant. Quelle galère ! Je t'adore ma toute belle. J'ai jamais vu une enfant qui t'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville. Avec tes cheveux blonds platines, bouclés, indomptables comme ceux de ta mère, tes magnifiques yeux gris bleus comme les miens, ton air fier et sûr et cette lueur d'intelligence dans le fond de tes yeux. Un heureux mélange de ta maman et de moi. Ce que je préfère chez toi, c'est ton petit sourire que l'on devine ironique malgré ton jeune âge. Je me souviens de la tête de ta mère la première fois que tu lui as tenu tête. Pensais-tu pouvoir vraiment gagner contre elle ? Non, elle est bien plus intelligente que nous deux. On aura beau toi et moi jouer les maîtres de cette maison, on sait qu'en bout de ligne, c'est maman qui mène.  
  
C'est ça, je te laisse et descends rejoindre nos invités qui ne doivent pourtant pas s'ennuyer de moi. Alors, voyons voir, Seamus et sa dernière petite copine, Merlin elle a dû dévaliser le comptoir cosmétique de son magasin favori. Neville et Luna qui attendent la cigogne pour le mois prochain. Il a bien changé le Neville, il est presque supportable maintenant. Padma Patil et son fiancé, Robert Huot, un homme bien, il travaille au Ministère tout comme ma douce et elle en entends que du bien mais pas exagérément, ce qui me laisse penser que c'est le genre que j'apprécie efficace et ne recherchant pas trop les honneurs. L'autre Patil avec son dernier copain, j'ai perdu le compte depuis le temps. Hannah Abbot et son mari, parfait, je suis bon pour une autre discussion sur l'efficacité de la poudre de cheminette améliorée. Merlin, préservez- moi ! Tant d'autres qui me sont indifférents.  
  
Puis, elle ! Mon aimée. Elle est ravissante dans cette robe que je trouvais tellement simple lorsqu'elle l'a acheté. Je dois avouer qu'elle lui va à ravir. J'aime quand elle remonte ses cheveux ainsi et non pas l'affreux chignon qui me rappelle MC Gonnagall. Ainsi j'ai le loisir de déposer de tendre baisser dans sa nuque qui m'ensorcelle toujours autant. Elle a vite retrouvé sa taille après l'accouchement mais j'avoue que j'aimais bien ses nouvelles rondeurs, elles lui allaient à merveille.  
  
Je me demande encore comment, et me fustige de ne pas avoir vu avant qu'elle beauté elle était. Quelle femme merveilleuse elle est. Elle n'est pas seulement un cerveau sur jambes comme je le pensais pendant nos années d'études. Non, elle est tout, tout pour moi. Celle pour qui j'ai risqué ma vie, celle pour qui j'ai changé, celle pour qui mon cœur bat. Elle est la principale raison de ma prise de position dans la guerre qui nous déchira tous. C'est pour elle que j'ai mis ma vie en danger, pour elle que j'ai tué mon père, pour qu'elle ait la vie sauve, pour pouvoir continuer à la voir sourire et même pour l'entendre me dire encore et encore que je ne suis qu'un inconscient. Elle doit aimer ça les inconscients puisque avec Potter Weasley et moi elle est bien servie. Weasley. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que sa perte me ferait quelque chose. Ma chérie a été sous le choc mais c'est rapidement reprise pour mener à bien sa mission. Je me souviens très bien dans quel état elle était lorsque l'on a finalement vaincu le Lord Noir. Elle est tombée par terre, je me suis précipité vers elle mais trop tard. Je me suis alors assis derrière elle et l'ai approché de moi. Et là elle a pleuré, nous avons pleuré tout ce mal qui nous avait été fait. Comme si nos larmes pouvaient nettoyer et rendre à la vie sa beauté.  
  
Je sais que Weasley lui manque terriblement, elle en parle parfois en disant qu'il vaut mieux dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur plutôt que de tout garder à l'intérieur. Je sais que c'est une dure perte pour plusieurs. Même pour moi. On venait tout juste de lui demander d'être parrain de notre enfant et je me souviens très bien de la fierté qu'il avait éprouvée à ce moment. Un inconnu aurait pu croire que c'était lui et non moi le père tellement il était heureux. Dire qu'il n'aura jamais pu voir sa filleule, c'est triste.  
  
Bon ça suffit. Revenons sur terre et agissons en bon mari et en bon hôte. D'abord, un baisser dans cette nuque qui me nargue depuis quelques instants. Hum, elle sent divinement bonne et semble apprécier mon traitement, peut-être que ce soir finalement on pourra se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux... Elle discute avec la plus jeune Weasley qui me sourit gentiment. Je l'ai toujours plus apprécié que les autres, peut-être que c'est son ouverture d'esprit. Elle a bien changé la rouquine. La guerre nous a tous changés. Elle s'est avérée une complice hors pair dans nos combats. Nous avions été jumelés pour combattre ensemble, ayant rejoint l'Ordre en même temps. Je lui ai appris quelques subtilités Malfoyienne et elle m'aida à conquérir l'élue de mon cœur. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai choisi pour être la marraine de notre petite Joyce. La petite est folle d'elle et s'est visible à l'œil nu que c'est réciproque.  
  
Bon si on passait à table maintenant. Question que vous partiez plus rapidement et que je monte profiter du corps de ma femme. Avec son travail et son acharnement, elle rente souvent très tard et est trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que dormir. Ce soir, je compte bien tenter ma chance, c'est dimanche demain après tout.  
  
*************  
  
Ouf ! Quelle soirée. J'ai eu peur qu'ils restent tous à coucher. Non, mais, ils ne pouvaient pas partir plus tôt ? J'ai envoyé ma douce prendre un bon bain pendant que je me chargeais avec les elfes de ranger un peu. Je crois que mes intentions sont inscrites sur mon front car elle m'a sourit tendrement lorsque je lui ai servi mon sourire le plus lubrique que je possède.  
  
Voilà que je monte quatre à quatre les marches menant à nos appartements. Elle doit être toujours dans son bain. Je me déshabille et me glisse sans un bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle est là, dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés, entourée d'une quantité incroyable de mousse qui dégage une odeur envoûtante. Elle est magnifique. Je l'observe quelques instants et je l'entends me dire « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir me retrouver ? »  
  
Draco Malfoy n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personne. SAUF de Hermione Granger Malfoy. Je m'exécute donc, aussi pressé qu'un puceau devant une fille nue. Je ne suis plus puceau depuis longtemps mais ma femme est nue et m'attend. Je me glisse derrière elle et elle appuie son dos contre mon torse, j'en profite pour glisser mes bras autour d'elle. Cette position me donne le privilège de bénéficier à volonté de son cou qui m'ensorcèle toujours et encore. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mes lèvres s'y promener et de déguster cette fine peau tentatrice. Je m'empare de son lobe d'oreille et lui arrache un petit gémissement de plaisir. Oh ! La nuit promet d'être des plus intéressante.  
  
Mes mains se font plus baladeuses, je continue à embrasser son cou mais je m'amuse également à caresser sa poitrine et son ventre. Je la sens qui se laisse aller de plus en plus. C'est une chose qu'elle m'a apprise, les préliminaires. Avant elle, je n'avais jamais connu le plaisir de caresser et de titiller certains endroits de la chair autres que les organes génitaux. Je sais maintenant où sont ses zones érogènes, ses petits endroits qui réagissent si bien à mes stimulations. Elle tourne lentement la tête pour quémander un baisser que je me fais un devoir de lui procurer. J'aime l'embrasser, c'est si doux, si voluptueux. Sa langue taquine mes lèvres et moi je frémis comme un gamin devant une glace. Elle aussi connaît mes points faibles.  
  
Je poursuis mes caresses tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec passion. Mes mains trouvent le passage vers ses cuisses, qu'elle entrouvre légèrement. Elle anticipe ce qui s'en vient et je ne veux pas la décevoir. Je sais qu'elle aime bien lorsque je lui caresse tendrement le dedans des cuisses. Lorsque je pars de son genou et que je remonte lentement jusqu'à son aine. La position par contre n'est pas l'idéal. On aura mal dans le cou ainsi sous peu à force de ne pas vouloir quitter la bouche de l'autre. Bon, c'est moi le mâle dans cette histoire, alors aussi bien prendre les devants. Je la force à se retourner complètement pour me faire face. Elle passe ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches et lorsque son basin retrouve sa place près du mien, elle est à même de constater que mon désir d'elle est de plus en plus pressant.  
  
On continue tout de même à s'embrasser. Elle me caresse tendrement la nuque de ses doigts. J'aime tellement ça. Mes doigts à moi sont quelques part entre ses reins et ses fesses. Je peux sentir ses mamelons durcis contre ma poitrine, comme une invitation à la dégustation. Je ne me fais pas prier, je m'en saisi et commence à agacer la pointe de son sein gauche de ma langue. Je l'entends soupirer d'aise. Ma main gauche remonte donc s'occuper de son sein abandonné. Elle bascule légèrement vers l'arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en se raccrochant à mon cou comme à une bouée. Je l'entends gémire et cela ne fait qu'augmenter mon niveau d'excitation.  
  
Ma main libre tente de s'assurer qu'elle est ou sera bientôt prête à me recevoir mais avec toute cette eau, c'est difficile de juger. J'en profite donc pour taquiner ce petit repli de chair qui lui arrache toujours un petit cri de plaisir lorsque je le stimule. Elle aime et moi j'aime les mouvements de son basin sur le mien. Et si on sortait de cette baignoire ?  
  
Je l'aide à sortir et à ne pas tomber sur les marches rendues glissantes par l'eau qui s'est échappé pendant nos activités sensuelles. J'observe avec envie ce corps ruisselant d'eau, j'aimerais être une de ces gouttes pour pouvoir me rouler ainsi partout sur sa peau. On dirait qu'elle a décidé de me récompenser de ma patience et de mes caresses. Elle s'agenouille devant moi et OH MERLIN ! Elle me damne à toutes les fois qu'elle fait cela. Personne, non personne ne peut ne serait-ce que s'imaginer à quel point ma douce est une experte dans ce genre de « gâterie ». Et c'est tant mieux, je peux vous assurer que ça restera ainsi également. Je serais le seul à le savoir et à en profiter. Moi qui ais cru pendant des années que cette langue n'était bonne qu'à répondre aux questions des professeurs. Si jamais elle a appris cela dans un livre, je le recommande immédiatement à toutes femmes désirant envoyer leur homme au septième ciel.  
  
Il faut que je la relève sinon elle ne pourra pas profiter de l'état dans lequel m'ont mis ses prouesses orales. Viens ici ma belle. Oup ! Désolé, j'ai pas pensé que le mur pouvait être un peu froid. Disons que pour ma part j'ai terriblement chaud. Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille et laisse toi faire, je prends le contrôle des opérations. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de t'accrocher à mon cou et m'indiquer par tes gémissements la vitesse de pénétration que tu désires. Je m'occupe de soutenir tes fesses et même d'embrasser ta poitrine en même temps que mon basin s'avance et se recule du tien. Plus fort ? Très bien. Ma respiration est de plus en plus irrégulière et mon cœur s'emballe de plus en plus. Tu présentes les même symptômes ma chérie, serais-tu sur le point d'en venir au point culminant également ? J'espère parce que je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps. À moins que...  
  
Oui, je sais, j'arrête mais ce n'est que pour mieux reprendre mon amour, t'en fais pas. Si on allait profiter un peu de ce merveilleux fauteuil. Prend place au-dessus de moi, voilà, parfait. Plus que parfait. Maintenant, c'est toi qui as le contrôle de tout mon amour, moi je ne fais que suivre lâchement le mouvement de tes hanches où reposent d'ailleurs mes mains. Donne-moi ta bouche. Hummm, oui... On devrait recevoir plus souvent si cela te met toujours dans cet état.  
  
Tu te contractes, c'est un spasme ça. Ça y est, tu y es arrivée ? Fabuleux parce que moi ça ne saurait tarder. En fait.... MMMMphmRMM.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'aime le plus entre sentir son souffle court dans mon cou ou sentir ton corps nu tout contre le mien, tous deux repus et satisfaits. Prenons le temps de bien s'en remettre, reste collée ainsi contre moi, je peux caresser tes cheveux et tracer de petits cercles hypnotiques dans ton dos.  
  
D'accord, c'est pas très confortable, allons retrouver notre lit. AIIIEEE ! Je viens de m'arracher la peau de dos. Un fauteuil de cuir et un homme qui sort du bain ne sont pas deux items à associer en temps de passion. Oui, c'est ça. Viens me consoler et béquer bobo... 


	5. Je suis vieux, gâteux mais je t'aime et ...

[RAR] :  
  
Bubblejoyce : Très chère, que ferait-on sans toi et tes idées presque aussi lubriques que les nôtre ? On t'adore tout simplement. Merci d'être passé par là et d'avoir laissé un message. La fille de Draco est vraiment un hommage à toi chérie, on se l'imagine comme ce que tu devais être à son âge, physiquement et mentalement. T'es notre inspiration vieille....  
  
Liza Black : On croit pas que ce soit nécessairement tes menaces à Joyce qui nous a fait composer ce chapitre où l'on dévoile l'identité d'un des couples. Cependant, on croit qu'elle a eu peur que tu ne mettes pas la suite de tes histoires assez rapidement, c'est sans doute ce qui explique qu'elle nous poussait à uploader rapidement. Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours chaud au cœur.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Merci pour ta review, la voici la suite. On espère qu'elle te plaira également.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapitre cinquième : Je suis vieux, gâteux mais je t'aime et j'y peux rien.  
  
*******************  
  
J'en ai assez plus qu'assez de corriger ces fichus devoirs d'incompétents sans la moindre cervelle. Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil. Y'en a pas un qui ne saurait être capable de simplement distinguer philtre et filtre. Ils sont pathétiques à un moins que j'ai pratiquement pitié d'eux. De plus, je dois me taper cette ronde de surveillance cette nuit. Je croyais qu'en acceptant ce poste d'assistant directeur, je pourrais avoir un peu de repos mais non ! Théoriquement cela aurait dû être au tour du professeur Malfoy d'être de garde ce soir mais puisque les non-responsables de maison n'ont pas à rester au château à toutes les nuits, c'est moi qui me retrouve avec ce tour de garde supplémentaire. Au moins, depuis quelques années, c'est plus tranquille la nuit au château. On n'a plus à redouter constamment une attaque de mangemort, la plus part étant sous bonne garde à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs étant revenus à leur poste sous la supervision on ne peut plus sévère de Percy Weasley. Excellent choix, plus maniaque que lui, ça n'existe pas alors...  
  
La brigade des Aurors se charge de traquer les derniers partisans cachés et endeuillés depuis quelques années. Parmi eux, un certain Potter de ma connaissance qui s'est juré de châtier ces mécréants jusqu'au dernier et comptez sur lui pour y arriver. Parfois je me demande ce qu'il aurait pu produire comme résultat en potion s'il y avait seulement mis le quart de sa détermination à exterminer les fidèles du Lord Noir.  
  
Poudlard est bien plus tranquille depuis que cette petite bande l'a quitté. Chacun a pris le chemin qui lui était destiné. Draco enseigne ici même, il occupe le poste que j'ai convoité pendant des années sans jamais l'obtenir. Il aurait fallu que je sois sot pour croire qu'avec la mort de Dumbledore, Mc Gonnagall, nouvelle directrice, me laisserait quitter mes cachots. J'avoue que le jeune Malfoy fait un excellent professeur de DCFM. Je ne crois pas que cela soit un manque de modestie mais personne ne réussirait à enseigner les potions tel que je le fais depuis des années maintenant. Le jeune Malfoy en a surpris plus d'un en épousant Hermione Granger. Le couple a une petite fille qui risque de me donner des cheveux blancs à son entrée à Poudlard. Déjà elle semble posséder l'ironie et la fierté de son père avec l'intelligence de sa mère. Madame Granger Malfoy occupe un poste important au Ministère au département des mystères. Les jumeaux Weasley commercent toujours dans la communauté. Jamais je ne leur dirai ouvertement mais certaines de leurs inventions sont surprenantes, c'est dommage qu'ils refusent d'employer leurs talents autrement que pour créer des stupidités.  
  
Parlant des Weasley, cette famille a été durement touchée pendant cette guerre. La perte d'Arthur avait rendu Molly triste et maussade mais lorsque Charlie et Ron le suivirent et que George fut grièvement blessé, elle s'enferma dans un mutisme incroyable. Seule la plus jeune, Ginny, réussissait à la remuer un peu. La matriarche a repris goût à la vie depuis et elle prépare avec enthousiasme l'arrivée de son premier petit enfant. Merlin nous préserve de ce Casanova en devenir, comment pourrait- il en être autrement puisqu'il aura du sang de Veela et le caractère Weasley.  
  
Côté Serpentard de ses années là, il en reste bien peu malheureusement qui soit en liberté. La plus part sont soit morts pour une cause stupide et vaine ou emprisonnés à perpétuité. Je peux pas dire que la perte de Goyle et Crabbe m'est particulièrement affectée mais bon.  
  
Je ferais mieux d'aller jeter un œil dans les lieux « romantiques » de ce fichu château, faudrait que je traumatise au moins un étudiant ce soir. Question de ne pas perdre la main et de maintenir ma réputation. Personne dans la tour d'Astronomie ? Étrange, c'est pourtant un lieu fréquenté, surtout que la lune est belle ce soir. Je deviens romantique en vieillissant, de la vraie guimauve, je suis pathétique. Les corridors sont calmes, Rusard doit avoir réussi à en pincer quelques-uns déjà et ça dû faire peur aux autres. Encore quelques salles de classes vides et je retourne dans le confort de mes cachots personnels. Je lirais bien ce soir au coin du feu. Merlin, je me fais vieux. Où sont passé mes vingt ans ? Dans les ténèbres de l'ombre du mage noir despotique, voilà où sont mes vingt ans.  
  
Tient, tient. Qu'est-ce ce bruit ? Des chuchotements, ça n'augure rien de bon, du moins pour ceux qui sont hors de leur dortoir si tard après le couvre-feu. Voilà, voilà. Mais que faites-vous là ? Quel plaisir que d'enlever des points, d'attribuer des retenues et confisquer ce lot de farces et attrapes, créations des Weasley. En voilà trois qui auraient mieux fait de rester sagement au lit. Vous récurerez le plancher de la salle de cours des potions à l'aide de votre brosse à dent. Voilà qui est bien fait pour vous. Demain vingt heures, n'oubliez pas car moi je ne vous oublierai pas.  
  
Voilà Miss Teigne, son maître devrait suivre bientôt, je pourrai lui remettre ces objets pour qu'il en fasse ce bon lui semble. Vu l'heure, je ferais mieux de retourner à mes appartements et me reposer un peu avant de recommencer une autre journée de routine. C'est dodo, enseignement, sarcasme, ironie et méchanceté parfois entrecoupé d'un repas puis surveillance et retenue et de nouveau dodo. Quelle vie de misère.  
  
Ah ! mon vieux fauteuil. Mes pantoufles et un bon feu dans l'âtre. Un bon livre pour aider mon esprit à s'évader du monde insipide qu'est mon existence que demander de plus ? Je sais très bien ce que je désirais mais inutile d'y penser, c'est tellement improbable que c'est vain de perdre du temps à espérer.  
  
Ça cogne à ma porte, qui ça peut bien être à cette heure ? Rusard ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé deux étudiants en pleine séance expérimentale du Kama Sutra ? Un Serpentard et une Griffondor. MERLIN ! Mais où s'en va notre monde je vous le demande. Très bien, je m'occupe de les châtier. Si je vous laissais cela vous seriez capable de les pendre par... Oui !... Par cela là... Au mur du donjon. Je ne conteste pas qu'ils doivent être punis mais je n'approuve pas vos techniques sadomaso... Moi les chaînes et les fouets, non-merci. Donc c'est deux petits lapins auront un mois de retenue chacun et devront. Devront... Suis-je à court d'imagination pour punir les élèves pris en faute ? MERLIN JE SUIS VIEUX ET GÂTEUX ! Bon disons qu'ils devront nettoyer chacune des toilettes de ce château. Voilà, mais c'est pas assez cruel... Avec leur brosse à dent... Tient voilà, bien fait pour eux. J'entends déjà Mc Gonnagall me crier dessus demain pour l'absurdité de mes conséquences. On verra ça demain. Pour l'heure, je retourne à mon fauteuil et à mon roman.  
  
QUOI ENCORE ? Ce fichu château ne peut tourner rond sans que j'intervienne constamment ? Personne ! Pourtant, j'ai bien entendu frapper. Je suis vraiment gâteux. Pire que Dumbledore dans ses bons jours. Tient, je savais pas que cette porte pouvait faire autant de bruit lorsque je la refermais. Je me sens mieux, je devrais le faire plus souvent.  
  
Bon où en étais-je ? Psst ! Elle connaît rien à rien cette femme. Les dolmens ne servent pas de portes inter temporelles, c'est le cercle à proprement parlé qui a cette faculté, encore une moldue qui a trop d'imagination (*). Il fait froid ici soudainement. Le feu est éteint ! ? ! C'est quoi cette histoire. Je vais devoir le rallumer maintenant. Où aie-je mis ma baguette ? J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir laissé sur mon guéridon. Bof, je vais aller brasser les braises, il devrait repartir aisément.  
  
MERLIN mais qu'est-ce ? AIEEE ma tête. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait un manteau autour de ce foyer. Ça fait mal. MINUTE. Si je me suis relevé si soudainement et cogné la tête c'est que j'ai senti quelque chose me frôler le postérieur moi ! Qu'est-ce ?  
  
Tu trouves ça drôle, me donner une peur bleue ainsi ? J'aurais pu faire une attaque ? Et ma tête ? Tu y as pensé ? J'ai peut-être une commotion cérébrale à l'heure qu'il est parce que MONSIEUR décide qu'il désire me rendre visite. Que j'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de son si précieux temps. Monsieur se souviens soudainement que j'existe. T'aurais pas pu frapper à la porte comme le font les gens civilisés ? Je sais que tu l'as fait mais tu retires ta cape une fois devant ma porte pauvre imbécile, ça m'évite d'avoir à contrôler mon débit cardiaque lorsque tu oses te montrer. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ma baguette. Ah ! oui, t'as eu raison de me la prendre car sinon je t'aurais envoyé un sort dont tu te serais souvenu, crois-moi ! Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de petit jeu.  
  
Ah ! Peut-être pas trop vieux pour CE genre de jeu par contre. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici ce soir ? T'avais pas des mangemorts à traquer ? Tu m'as trouvé ? Très drôle. Je ris, hahahaha. OUI je suis à prendre avec des pincettes. Je suis d'humeur massacrante. POURQUOI ? Parce que je suis amoureux d'un homme bien plus jeune que moi, qui travaille tellement, qu'il oublie même que j'existe et quand oh ! miracle ! il s'en souvient il me fait frôler la crise cardiaque avec ses petits jeux de cache- cache. Parfois il vient passer la nuit avec moi mais au matin il disparaît sans même savoir quand il me fera la grâce de revenir dans mon lit. Ce n'est pas tout. Je suis directeur adjoint d'une école de fous, je ramollis, j'arrive même plus à injurier correctement et à tétaniser mes élèves d'un simple regard. Il n'y a aucun élève ici, digne que je passe des nuits entières à chercher un moyen de le pousser à bout comme j'aimais le faire avec toi. C'est pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Je suis vieux et misérable. Je sais très bien qu'un jour tu m'arriveras pour m'annoncer que tu t'es trouvé un jeune homme très bien avec qui t'es en amour et qui baisse trois fois mieux que moi, pauvre vieux croûton démodé.  
  
Non. Enlève ta langue de mon cou. Arrête ça immédiatement. Enlève tes mains de mes fesses. Merci, je sais qu'elles sont encore fermes. N'essaie même pas de m'enlever cette robe de chambre. J'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi gamin. Tu te crois bon parce que tu arrives à me couper le souffle par un simple baisser ? Attends voir. Je vais te montrer que même les vieux ont de la ressource. Je risque d'être épuisé après et de mettre trois jours à m'en remettre mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut.  
  
Je vais te montrer moi... Redevenons l'instant d'un acte sexuel le maître et l'élève, puisque dans le passé tu t'es montré bien meilleur dans cette discipline qu'en potion. On dépose des baissers juste ici, sur la petite veine dans le cou, tu sais celle qu'aime tant les vampires, nous on l'apprécie pour d'autres raisons. Il y a toujours aussi le lobe d'oreille qui fait frétiller tout homme normalement constitué. Il faut suivre ensuite la ligne de la mâchoire et s'arrêter un temps indéfini sur les lèvres de son partenaire, comme cela. Là si ton baisser est apprécié, il entrouvrira les lèvres et tu pourras explorer son palais de ta langue. Joue et amuse-toi avec la langue de ton partenaire. Pendant ce temps, il faut que tes mains caressent son corps. Après quelques temps de fréquentation, tu peux savoir où sont les endroits stratégiques. Dans ton cas, c'est juste ici... Ah ! Tu vois, la chute de tes reins. T'es toujours réceptif à mon touché à cet endroit. Tout comme ici, la petite zone juste en dessous de ton nombril.  
  
On fait passer le t-shirt par-dessus la tête mais tu le bloques jusqu'au- dessus du nez, question de l'emprisonner les bras en l'air et le rendre aveugle le temps de lui voler un autre baisser passionné. Tu vois, c'est si simple de te faire gémire. Je sais aussi que si je fais ceci... Tu frissonneras. Érogènes tes mamelons mon cher et j'avoue que j'aime bien les dévorer. J'aime bien aussi passer mon doigt sur ton sternum et descendre plus bas mais pas trop bas. T'as compris la leçon ? Voyons voir si tu te souviens des précédentes ?  
  
Oui, c'est bien, tu me pousses vers le lit mais en prenant bien garde de caresser mon dos maintenant dénudé en embrassant mon cou. Eyh ! J'ai dis embrasser, pas marquer. De quoi je vais avoir l'air demain devant mes élèves avec un suçon ? Pense un peu à ma réputation s'il vous plait. Il n'y a que toi qui sache que je ne suis pas asexué donc...  
  
C'est fou comment t'es doué avec tes mains. T'as bien retenu les leçons particulières. OUI ! Juste là, c'est ça. Viens m'embrasser, j'ai besoin de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Où tu t'en vas ? Ah ! D'accord, gênes toi pas alors. Bien oui, il y a encore des parties de mon anatomie qui sont pimpantes comme tu peux le constater. Si tu continues ce traitement encore quelques temps, je ne réponds plus de moi et je risque de te retourner et te violer. Quoi, t'aimerais voir ça ? Très bien monsieur.  
  
On fait moins le malin maintenant que j'ai le contrôle. Quoi ? Ton érection te fait mal ? Oh ! Pauvre chou, j'ai pas fini de te faire souffrir. Je vais dévorer chaque parcelle de peau entre ton menton et ton bas-ventre et bientôt, tu supplieras que je mette un terme à ma torture et que je t'engouffre tout entier. Quoi ? Tu supplies déjà ! C'est pas très amusant ça. J'ai bien envie de continuer mes petits mouvements juste ici sur ton bassin. Dis donc, t'as l'air d'apprécier... Faudrait cependant que tu gémisses moins fort, faudrait pas que toute l'école soit ameutée.  
  
Même un veracrasse gigote moins que toi. C'est simplement une petite préparation pour la finale que je te réserve. Faut vraiment que je te fasse taire... Et si je t'embrassais pour étouffer tes petits cris qui ponctuent chacun des mouvements de mes doigts en toi ? Mords pas ma lèvre ainsi, j'en ai encore besoin pour insulter mes élèves demain. Bon ça suffit, moi aussi j'ai un état d'excitation à satisfaire. Passe-moi cet oreiller que je la glisse sous tes reins, on sera juste parfait. Prêt, pas prêt moi j'y vais.  
  
Chut gamin, chut. Moi aussi j'aime mais il faut pas se faire prendre, j'ai oublié de mettre un sort d'insonorisation et j'ai vraiment pas le goût de te quitter pour aller en mettre un. Embrasse-moi, c'est ça. Plus vite ? Plus fort ? Très bien, je commençais à désespérer que tu me le demandes un jour. Oh Merlin ! Que c'est bon !  
  
Je sais, je sais, moi aussi je suis sur le point d'en finir, encore quelques coups et tu sentiras mon corps s'effondre sur le tien, complètement vidé. Ça y est... Mmmrpphhhmmmraaaahhh.  
  
J'avais raison, je suis épuisé. Mais Merlin que je suis bien ainsi dans tes bras. T'as aimé ? Je suis pas si pire pour un vieux croûton ? Je me demande parfois ce que tu fais avec moi. Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux. Un homme de ton âge avec qui tu pourrais t'afficher ouvertement et non pas être obligé d'attendre que l'occasion se présente pour me voir. N'importe qui ferait mieux l'affaire que moi. Je dis cela mais je sais très bien que je préfère mourir que de te voir dans les bras d'un autre. Jure-moi que si tu me quittes un jour, tu me tueras avant pour que je n'aie pas à supporter la vue de votre bonheur.  
  
Je sais que je radote, c'est l'âge. Que veux-tu, je t'aime et j'ai encore du mal à comprendre que tu puisses m'aimer aussi malgré le fait que tu me le répètes encore et encore.  
  
************  
  
(*) Petit clin d'œil à un roman de Diana Gabaldon, Le chardon et le tartan. Excellent comme livre, courrez tous vous procurer la série.  
  
****************** 


	6. Maman blues

[RAR] :  
  
Caroline Black : En effet, cela ne nous gêne pas le moins du monde que tu nous fasses de la pub, en autant que tu ne nous envoies pas de facture salée pour tes services loll. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes commentaires.  
  
Lou : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, ça nous fais toujours plaisir. Surtout que tu as pris le temps d'en mettre une pour chaque chapitre. Merci, merci, merci, bref, merci cinq fois (cinq chapitres). En espérant que la suite te plaise autant.  
  
**********  
  
Chapitre sixième : Maman Blues  
  
**********  
  
Que celui qui affirme qu'être parent n'est pas un métier à plein temps ne se pointe pas le bout du nez ici aujourd'hui, je pourrais user de sorts interdits. Je me croyais forte et capable d'en prendre mais là, je suis épuisée, je suis lessivée. Le Ministère le jour, maman le soir et femme lorsque le temps s'y prête, c'est tout un horaire et je défie quiconque de le tenir en maintenant la flamme de la passion avec son partenaire. Parfois, je suis si fatiguée que je n'arrive même pas à garder les yeux ouverts lors de l'unique repas que l'on partage ensemble. Inutile de dire que ces soirs-là, notre vie sexuelle est inexistante.  
  
Parfois, je me dis qu'un jour il va s'en lasser, qu'il va chercher ailleurs ce que je suis incapable de lui donner. Pourtant, il est si compréhensif, toujours attentionné, jamais il ne m'a fait de reproche mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que notre vie est bien différente maintenant. Pas que je regrette un seul instant la naissance de notre enfant. C'est un cadeau du ciel, je l'aime, je l'adore et je mourais de suite pour lui. Mais il n'y a pas à dire, un enfant, ça change une vie.  
  
Avant l'arrivée de ce charmant petit être dans nos vies, on arrivait à s'organiser fréquemment des petits soupers romantiques, des sorties de couple. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être romantique, je n'aurais jamais cru cela de lui. On dirait que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons rien fait tous les deux seuls. Je m'ennuie de lui, je m'ennuie de l'avoir près de moi. Pourtant, il dort à mes côtés à toutes les nuits mais c'est pas pareil.  
  
Après l'accouchement, j'ai eu ce que les médico-mages nomment un baby blues. Je ne prenais plus de goût à rien, je pleurais sans raison et sans arrêt. J'ai surmonté cela et mon chéri a été tellement compréhensif et attentif... On dirait que je retombe dans cet état d'esprit. Il ne faut pas ! Je ne dois pas ! Je suis heureuse, j'ai tout pour être heureuse. J'ai trouvé l'amour alors que je ne l'attendais plus depuis longtemps. J'ai un homme idéal pour moi, charmant, attentif, dévoué, merveilleux. J'ai un fils que j'adore, il est notre fierté et notre joie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vide au fond de mon être ?  
  
Bon et si j'allais préparer le biberon de notre petit monstre. Chéri ? Chéri, on cogne à la porte ! Qui ça peut bien être ? Ginny ? Mais que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Quoi ? Tu joues les gardiennes d'enfant ? Rémus qui ... Ah ! Chéri qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé encore ? Quoi ? Une sortie en amoureux, juste toi et moi ? Oh ! Mon amour, lis- tu dans mes pensées ? Oui, oui, je monte me changer immédiatement.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien mettre ? Où allons-nous d'abord ? Hum ! Notre restaurant préféré suivi d'une promenade au clair de lune. Je t'adore, je te l'ai déjà dit ? Qu'attendons-nous pour partir ?  
  
Ginny tu es un ange de bien vouloir t'occuper de notre petit monstre en notre absence. C'est la première fois que l'on le laisse le soir. Il est habitué à la garderie dans la journée mais le soir, jamais encore il n'a fait l'expérience d'une autre que sa maman pour l'endormir. Tu crois être à la hauteur ? Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Si tu as seulement un quart du talent de ta mère dans les veines, notre petit Éloi sera l'enfant le mieux gardé de cette Terre. Petit veinard va, t'as une Weasley pour te chouchouter toute la soirée. On reviendra pas tard, promis.  
  
La soirée est belle, le croisant de lune éclaire doucement la route devant nous. Ma main dans ta main, nous marchons comme nous le faisions si souvent avant. Je place ma tête sur ton épaule et automatiquement tu m'entoures de ton bras. Oh ! Tu as réservé notre table fétiche, celle où tu m'as demandé en mariage. Tu étais tellement nerveux que tu as échappé la bague dans le gâteau et moi, guerre mieux, je l'ai ravagé pour pouvoir la retrouver. Il y avait du glaçage partout autour de nous, t'en avais même dans les cheveux. C'est ce soir là également que j'ai mis le feu au serveur sans le vouloir. Pauvre lui, je t'expliquais ma journée au travail et j'ai dû faire un moulinet des bras de trop, j'ai frappé le serveur qui arrivait avec le nécessaire à crêpes flambées. C'était vraiment pas notre soirée mais elle est gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire.  
  
Le repas était excellent, je crois même que j'ai trop mangé. Le dernier pouding était définitivement de trop. Où m'amènes-tu ? La maison c'est par-là bas ? J'ai dis à Ginny que l'on rentrerait tôt. Elle est toujours étudiante tu sais, elle doit se reposer. Et on ne sait jamais, peut-être que Éloi s'est montré à la hauteur de son surnom. Quoi ? Toute la nuit ? Tu veux dire que l'on rente pas à la maison ce soir. Mais où allons-nous ? Mais, c'est un portoloin ! Où ? ? ? ?  
  
MERLIN ! De la neige, des tonnes de neige. On est à la montagne. Oh ! Que c'est beau ! T'as loué ce petit chalet en bois ronds pour nous seuls ? C'est magnifique mon amour. Mais, c'est une peau d'ours devant le foyer ! Tu te souvenais que c'était un de mes fantasmes ? À oui, c'est vrai, la première fois que l'on a fait l'amour, j'ai dis qu'il ne manquait que la peau d'ours pour réaliser mon fantasme. T'as bonne mémoire mon amour. Dis donc, aurais-tu l'intention de m'étendre sur cette peau complètement nue et me faire l'amour comme une bête ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? Les fenêtres de la luxure ? T'exagères un peu là.  
  
Attends mon amour. Avant de me déshabiller, dis-moi, aurais-tu toi aussi un fantasme que je pourrais réaliser ? N'as-tu jamais désiré faire l'amour à une personne en particulier ? Une femme fatale que t'as déjà vue ? Tu sais, je pourrais aisément prendre son apparence, ainsi notre fantasme à tous les deux serait assouvi. Non ? La vraie moi ? La vraie moi c'est celle que tu vois à tous les jours. Avec toi, je suis incapable de jouer. Et puis, Éloi ne reconnaîtrait pas sa maman si je changeais continuellement d'apparence physique. C'est la vraie moi qui t'excite ? Merlin t'es pas exigeant, je ressemble à rien, j'ai l'air d'être sortie d'un placard à balais la plupart du temps. Oh ! ! ! T'es trop gentil. Bien, si c'est au naturel que tu m'aimes, alors qu'attends-tu pour me faire l'amour mon loup ?  
  
Montes pas aux rideaux. C'est simplement un petit mot d'amour. J'en ai rien à faire moi de ta condition de lycanthrope et tu le sais. Je te l'ai dis des milliers de fois, on est fait pour se comprendre. Je t'aime exactement comme tu es, si tu étais autrement, tu ne serais pas Rémus, l'homme que j'aime. Viens par ici. Essayons cette merveilleuse peau d'ours.  
  
Hummm ! J'avais pas réalisé que tu avais mis ton après-rasage que j'aime tant. Je te dévorais quand tu la portes et je ne vais pas me gêner. Oh non ! Je porte mon vieux soutien-gorge, pas très sexy. Bon, le problème semble réglé puisque maintenant il doit reposer quelque part entre la porte et le lit tellement tu l'as lancé loin. Tu sais, c'est pas que je me plaigne, c'est plutôt agréable en fait, mais t'attends pas à recevoir ta dose de lait, il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'allaiter Éloi. Notre fils lui me mordait, toi tu titilles, t'aurais dû lui apprendre comment faire, c'est bien plus agréable à ta manière. Maintenant que je suis nue, avant de m'étendre devant le foyer, laisse-moi te déshabiller à mon tour. J'ai envie de te lécher le torse en entier et m'attarder sur tes mamelons, histoire de te rendre le plaisir que tu viens de me procurer.  
  
J'ai toujours aimé tes épaules, j'aime m'y raccrocher. Tu frissonnes ? Ses mes caresses ? T'as toujours aimé que je passe lentement mes mains dans ton dos ainsi, traçant avec soin de mes doigts chacune de tes vertèbres pendant que ma bouche s'affaire dans ton cou. Enlevons ce pantalon qui me gêne dans ma dégustation de ta peau. Finalement, je crois que j'ai une autre fringale et je compte bien me régaler de ton corps.  
  
Pendant que mes mains se baladent sans vergogne entre ton entrejambe et tes fesses charnues que j'adore, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si nos langues discutaient ensemble. Coupe-moi le souffle mon amour, j'aime tellement être haletante dans tes bras puissants. Non, non, pas tout de suite la peau. Avant, laisse moi m'agenouiller et m'amuser un peu avec ton baromètre d'excitation. Tu sembles apprécier si j'en juge aux gémissements que je t'arrache. Moi aussi j'aime bien faire des vas et des viens avec ton érection, j'aime y déposer de petits baisés coquins ou d'autres plus gloutons.  
  
Ok, ok, allons-y sur cette peau. Merlin, j'avais raison, c'est très sensuel, ma peau adore ce contact, c'est doux et confortable. Si en plus tu viens au-dessus de moi, je ne peux rien espérer de plus. Ah ! T'as décidé de me dévorer toi aussi. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, crois-moi. OUI ! Mes cuisses, j'adore quand tu les embrasses comme ça.  
  
MERLIN ! Je ne suis pas épilée ! Ris pas, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Je ressemble à la maman ours. Bien, tu es aveugles si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! Non de non, c'est pas possible. Passes moi ma baguette s'il vous plait, ça va prendre à peine quelques secondes. Merlin, je suis tellement gênée, ça peut juste m'arriver à moi, ce genre de chose. T'as beau m'aimer au naturel, il y a quand même des limites.  
  
Ah ! BRAVO ! J'ai réussi à gâcher ce si beau moment romantique que tu avais préparé juste pour nous. Je suis tellement désolée. Tu as mis tellement d'efforts pour m'offrir cette soirée parfaite et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est à en faire un enfer pour toi. Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolée mon amour. Regarde-nous, on est là, nus sur une peau d'ours devant un bon feu de foyer quelque part en montagne. Ça promettait plutôt bien et voilà que je gâche tout.  
  
Non, je ne vais pas pleurer. SNIF ! Non, je ne pleure pas. Prends-moi dans tes bras mon amour. Je suis tellement désolée. Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas mais j'y peux rien, je pleure malgré moi, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je suis si bien pourtant dans tes bras. Restons là, simplement allongés quelques instants si cela ne te dérange pas, je suis si bien près de toi.  
  
Le temps passe trop vite. Ça fait combien de temps que l'on est là dans les bras l'un de l'autre à ne rien faire d'autre que d'accorder notre respiration sur celle de l'autre ? Rémus ? Mon amour ? Crois-tu que l'on pourrait rentrer ? Je m'inquiète pour Éloi. J'ai confiance en Ginny mais nettement moins en notre petit monstre. On dirait que nous lui avons donné nos mauvais côtés respectifs. Oh ! Je t'adore. Il n'y a pas un autre homme sur terre tel que toi. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'aimes. Où est mon soutien-gorge ?  
  
Ginny, Ginny, réveille toi, on est de retour. Tout c'est bien passé ? Éloi dort comme une bûche, tu l'as assommé avec quoi ? Mais non, tout va bien. C'est simplement que je me faisais du souci pour toi, j'avais peur que le petit t'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs. Un ange ? Merlin, t'es pas sérieuse. Pourquoi n'est-il pas ainsi avec nous ?  
  
Mes yeux rouges ? Oh !, c'est que ces temps-ci, je pleure pour rien. Tu vois, je viens de gâcher notre merveilleuse soirée par une crise de larmes incontrôlable. Heureusement que notre repas c'est bien passé, il y a au moins une chose qui a bien fonctionné. Quoi que j'aurais pu facilement être malade d'avoir trop mangé. Il fallait que je m'entête à manger ce troisième dessert.  
  
MERLIN ! Ginny, tu me fais peur là. Tu crois que c'est possible ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses par contre. Tu connais un sort qui pourrait nous fixer ? Alors fait le Ginny, tout de suite.  
  
Euh ! Rémus chéri, je crois que l'on va devoir chercher une maison un peu plus grande sous peu... 


	7. La revange de la maîtresse du jeu

[RAR] :  
  
Lou : Merci pour cette autre review. Nous aussi on a bien rit en écrivant cette scène entre Tonk et Rémus, c'est cocasse comme situation.  
  
Caroline Black : Tout d'abord, sache que tes moments de stupidités aigus ne nous dérangent nullement, on les apprécie grandement au contraire puis qu'ils nous prouvent que nous sommes pas les seules à croire que parfois nos cerveaux ont été inter changés avec ceux de Goyle ou Crabbe. Pour les couples on a décidé de t'aider un peu : Harry et un maître de potions de notre connaissance, Rémus et une Auror qui peut changer d'apparence, Ginny et une prof qui sort directement de notre imagination et finalement Draco et une Griffondor qui aurait eu sa place à Serdaigle et que plusieurs voient plutôt avec un grand rouquin. Alors ? C'est mieux ainsi ? Merci pour ta pub et ta review, on apprécie beaucoup les deux.  
  
Alisa Adam : Merci beaucoup très chère pour ta review. Contentes que tu aies trouvé qui était la moitié de Rémus...  
  
Alinemcb54 : Wow, on est toute rouge maintenant. Merci beaucoup pour tes bons mots, ils nous vont direct au cœur.  
  
****************  
  
N/A : Merci tout particulier à Bubblejoyce, notre grande amie qui nous soutient et nous aide avec cette fic. En plus, elle a gentiment permis que l'on emprunte des mots de sa création pour cette fic. Certains termes de musique magique nous proviennent de son excellente fic Composition de souvenir que nous vous recommandons chaudement...  
  
**************  
  
Chapitre septième : La revanche de la maîtresse du jeu  
  
***************  
  
C'est une chaude soirée pour un milieu de juin. Le soleil se couche lentement à l'Ouest, bientôt ce sera le soliste d'été. J'ai décidé de me joindre à mes amis en cette soirée et de les accompagner dans le parc de notre faculté pour improviser une symphonie avec notre professeure de musique magique. Les examens ont commencé aujourd'hui et cette petite séance musicale me fera le plus grand bien. Nous avançons donc avec nos instruments, discutant gaiement. Lorsque l'on arrive, ils sont déjà quelques-uns à ajuster leur instrument. Elle y est également, je l'observe en avançant vers elle. Le soleil couchant derrière elle lui procure une aura particulière qui m'enchante, elle est magnifique. Elle a la tête penchée vers l'avant, ses doigts accordent les cordes de sa modulo (merci Joyce) que je me suis fais un honneur de lui remettre le lendemain même de notre première rencontre « particulière ».  
  
Je me souviens très bien de cette remise un peu spéciale. La veille, elle m'avait confié sa modulo pour la sauver probablement de la rage de « sa petite amie » qui nous avait promptement interrompue alors que ça devenait intéressant entre nous deux. Je l'avais quitté, la laissant à la fureur d'une jeune femme colérique et complètement hors d'elle. Le lendemain je lui remettais son bien dont j'avais pris grand soin.  
  
C'était peu avant le cours qu'elle devait nous donner sur la clé d'UT, une clef musicale connue uniquement des sorciers. J'étais arrivée plus tôt et je la trouvai assise derrière le piona (merci Joyce) de l'école, un café fumait près de partitions griffonnées en cours de création. Elle n'avait pas dû m'entendre car elle semblait absorbée pas la mélodie qu'elle composait. Une note semblait lui causer problème et je me souviens très bien que mon cœur a fondu à l'instant même où je la vis se passer nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant magnifiquement. J'ai eu de la difficulté à déglutir correctement et j'ai dû produire un bruit quelconque puisqu'elle s'est soudainement revirée rapidement vers moi qui me recomposais rapidement un visage impassible. Je remercia mentalement Malfoy pour ses cours en la matière.  
  
Lorsqu'elle m'a reconnu, un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle se leva pour s'avancer vers moi qui lui tendais son bien. Elle se saisit de sa modulo en me remerciant chaudement. J'en ai profité pour l'observer d'un peu plus près. Elle semblait fatiguée, ses yeux étaient cernés mais ils n'avaient rien perdu de cette étincelle particulière. Déjà elle me regardait interrogativement, cherchant quelque chose qui m'échappait dans le fond de mes yeux. Le faisait-elle exprès pour me mettre dans un état frôlant la crise cardiaque ? Mais forte de mes leçons malfoyiennes, je pus garder un semblant de fierté et lui sourit en retour. Je lui ai demandé d'un ton badin, comment s'était terminée sa soirée. Elle me répondit simplement qu'elle aurait nettement mieux préféré la terminer avec moi plutôt qu'avec une folle furieuse qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que non-attachement signifiait.  
  
J'aurais continué la discussion mais les autres arrivaient déjà. Elle en parut autant déçue que moi. Sans que nul autre que nous ne sache réellement pourquoi, elle changea le sujet de son cours ce jour là. Au lieu d'aborder la clé de UT, on parla des expériences de vie qui procuraient souvent de l'excellent matériel pour la composition de chanson. Tout au long du cours on parla du désir de liberté, de la volonté de profiter au maximum de la vie sans attachement aucun, etc. J'ai très bien compris le message qu'elle m'envoyait. Si notre relation devait avoir un semblant de commencement, il fallait que j'accepte le fait qu'elle était volage et refusait de s'engager. Il fallait que je m'attende à la voir avec un ou une autre éventuellement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'attache à elle.  
  
Voilà un mois que ce cours avait eu lieu. Depuis cet échange à mots couverts, nous nous étions revues quelques fois. J'aurais volontiers augmenté le nombre de nos rencontres mais les examens approchants et la correction pour sa part nous avaient laissés que trois nuits merveilleuses qui resteront à jamais dans ma mémoire par leur douceur, leur tendresse et leur complicité. Parfois, entre les cours, elle me retient dans un corridor désert pour un baiser enflammé. À toutes les fois où je passe près d'elle, je ne me prive pas pour échapper une plume ou autre chose pour lui offrir une vue aguichante de mon postérieur ou de mon décolleté. Lorsqu'elle remet des parchemins suite à des exercices, elle en profite toujours pour frôler ma main de ses doigts. Nous jouons un jeu qui nous plait beaucoup, où il n'y a aucune réelle gagnante.  
  
Ce soir, j'ai l'intention de l'ignorer, question de voir comment elle va réagir. Je m'installe donc loin d'elle, moi qui m'assis habituellement en face d'elle pour que l'on puisse constamment s'avoir à l'œil. Ce changement ne passe pas inaperçu et j'en suis heureuse. Quelle merveilleuse idée. Celle-là, je la dois à Draco. Il est le seul au courant à part Ben mon complice, de ma « relation » avec ma professeure. Je lui enverrai un hibou demain à la première heure pour le remercier si tout marche comme prévu. Je sors donc de son étui avec précaution, ma propre modulo que j'accorde avec bien moins de grâce qu'elle mais mon domaine à moi c'est plutôt les pinceaux et le fusain que les cordes et les touches.  
  
Sans que je l'aie entendu s'approcher, elle s'abaisse à mon niveau et me prend délicatement mon instrument des mains en prenant bien garde de me toucher le plus possible au passage mais je reste de marbre. Sans un regard je lui explique que je suis bien moins douée qu'elle, ce à quoi elle réplique que tout est dans le toucher et dans la passion que l'on met à la chose, le tout dit avec un regard qui aurait fait fondre les glaciers de l'Arctique. Vive les phrases à double sens, mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner ce soir, j'ai autre chose en tête.  
  
Les doubles sens continuent lorsqu'elle appelle à elle son instrument laissé à sa place et qu'elle me le tend en échange du mien. Là elle me dit que l'instrument n'a aucune importance, qu'il suffit d'y mettre passion et tendresse pour en retirer un son sublime pour les oreilles du joueur. Et pour me démontrer ses dires, elle laisse glisser lentement ses doigts sur le manche de ma modulo de façon suggestive, son regard rivé dans le mien. J'ai chaud, mon cœur s'emballe mais je tiens bon, je reste impassible. Avec un sourire séducteur et les yeux mi-clos, elle arrache à ma modulo une plainte langoureuse qui la satisfait puisque son sourire devient victorieux sur ses lèvres qui m'appellent. Je résiste au prix de gros efforts et affiche un air froid à l'extérieur alors qu'à l'intérieur je bous littéralement.  
  
N'obtenant pas ce qu'elle désirait, elle hausse simplement les épaules et retourne à sa place avec MA modulo. J'ai la sienne qui me brûle les mains, je n'ose en jouer. C'est comme si elle m'avait laissé son corps et qu'elle me demandait de jouer d'elle avec passion et tendresse. De son côté, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait avec MA modulo. Je l'observe plus que je l'écoute tirer de mon instrument une mélodie langoureuse et au limite du vice. Les gens autour de nous se joignent à elle mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seules au monde.  
  
C'est un coup de coude savamment placé dans mes côtes qui me rappelle dans la réalité. Ben qui me regarde de côté tout en continuant de souffler dans son harmonica me sourit narquoisement. Je dois me ressaisir. J'empoigne fermement l'instrument et place mes doigts en position. L'air qui se joue est toujours sensuel et lascif, je me dois de le suivre. Sans que j'en ai réellement conscience, je tire de SA modulo une mélodie surprenante. Ben à mes côtés a cessé de jouer, ainsi que plusieurs autres pour m'entendre. Je n'ai jamais eu de talent particulier pour la musique magique, j'ai toujours préféré le dessin. Pourtant, je me surprends moi-même pas les plaintes langoureuses que j'arrive à produire. Ça doit être l'instrument de qualité supérieure qui fait la différence.  
  
Nous sommes maintenant seules toutes les deux à jouer. C'est comme un combat musical que l'on se livre. Chacune notre tour on improvise un bout de mélodie et défie l'autre du regard de faire mieux. C'est comme si on était dans un univers alternatif, j'ai conscience du monde autour de nous mais je ne vois qu'elle, je n'entends que nous. Jusqu'à ce que le bruits des applaudissements me parviennent aux oreilles. Alors je fige et j'arrête immédiatement de jouer, je laisse pratiquement tomber la modulo par terre mais je la rattrape au dernier moment, alors qu'elle termine NOTRE symphonie par trois notes simples mais qui resteront dans mon esprit encore et encore.  
  
On reçoit les félicitations de tout le monde présent. Je fuis catégoriquement son regard et cherche à me tenir le plus possible à l'écart d'elle. Pourtant, je devrai lui rendre son instrument un jour ou l'autre. Alors que je me sens finalement prête à la confronter avec un visage impassible que je viens de me composer, je ne la vois nulle part. MERDE ! Je me suis fais prendre à mon propre jeu. Draco m'avait pourtant prévenu. Je voulais lui paraître indépendante et détachée pour pouvoir observer sa réaction et voilà que je me retrouve seule au beau milieu du parc. Seul Ben est resté près de moi et me regarde avec cet air qui me dit clairement « je te l'avais bien dit... ». C'est vrai qu'il m'avait prévenu qu'elle était bien plus forte que moi, que je ne devais pas chercher à changer les règles du jeu que j'ai accepté de jouer avec elle le jour où j'ai cherché à la revoir.  
  
Moi, naïvement, j'ai cru que j'arriverai à l'amener là où je le désirais. J'ai combattu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, je me croyais à la hauteur de ce défi. Je me suis bien trompée. Tant pis, je range SA modulo dans MON étui et rentre avec Ben qui s'abstient intelligemment de tous commentaires. Je suis d'humeur massacrante. Je serre les poings et garde le silence jusqu'à ce que j'ai atteint ma chambre. Heureusement pour elle, Manda n'est pas là ce soir et une note m'informe qu'elle ne prévoit pas revenir cette nuit. Je l'envie d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Son petit bonheur qui me tombait pratiquement sur les nerfs voilà quelques temps me fait envie. Je suis d'un pathétique...  
  
Je m'étends sur mon lit, les mains derrière ma tête et fixe le plafond. Je devrais utiliser ce temps à étudier en prévision de mon examen de demain mais je suis trop enragée contre moi. J'aurais pu être chez elle à passer du bon temps, au lieu de cela, j'ai voulu jouer avec le feu et je me suis brûlée les doigts. ARRRRG ! On cogne à la porte. Peu importe qui c'est, j'ai pas envie de le voir. Je suis là pour personne. Encore des coups frappés à ma porte. Décidément, il ou elle a la tête dure ou ne comprend pas lorsque j'aboie.  
  
Je me lève et me rends d'un pas rageur vers la maudite porte et la poigné qui souffre de ma rudesse. QUOI ? Oh ! C'est toi ! Que puis-je pour vous professeure ? Votre modulo ? Bien sûr, la voici. Pourquoi ce regard ? Et ce sourire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient ? Vous me demandez si j'ai terminé de jouer mon petit jeu ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Mais qu'est-ce que ?  
  
Mmmmhuuuummmm. Vous venez de manger du chocolat si j'en crois le goût de vos lèvres. À titre préventif ? Intéressant. On peut savoir pourquoi ? Peur de manquer d'énergie et de vous épuiser trop rapidement ? Ah ! Vous vous êtes dit, « si cette fille est en colère, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge ». Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai ce genre de caractère ? Une intuition ? Vous avez vraiment pas tord. Vous allez pâtir et payer le prix de ma frustration.  
  
Je la saisis par le collet de son chandail et l'approche violemment de moi pour lui voler un baiser ardent et essoufflant. Je l'entends refermer la porte derrière elle et sans quitter ses lèvres, je m'empresse de la verrouiller et d'insonoriser la place. Vaut mieux être prudente. Je la plaque contre la porte avec force, elle en paraît surprise mais ne semble pas contre. Je me presse à nouveau contre elle et mitraille sa bouche de ma langue. Nous sommes à bout de souffle mais c'est pas suffisant, j'en veux encore. Ses bras sont autour de ma nuque alors que mes mains se faufilent déjà en dessous de son t-shirt. Je la sens frémir, j'adore, c'est moi qui aie le contrôle, je mène le jeu et je compte bien rester maître.  
  
Nos lèvres se séparent que quelques fractions de seconde, histoire de reprendre notre souffle et j'attaque de nouveau. Je la presse toujours et encore contre la porte et mes mains gravitent autour du haut de son corps. Je prends bien soin d'éviter de toucher sa poitrine, tu devras attendre ma belle. Ses mains passent sous mes bras et s'accrochent à mes épaules. Je quitte sa bouche et pars explorer sa gorge. Je l'entends retenir de petits gémissements alors que je dévore littéralement sou cou. Je la marque, demain, elle aura d'incroyables suçons, prix à payer pour avoir voulu jouer avec moi. Mes dents se saisissent du lobe de son oreille gauche et je lui arrache cette fois un petit cri. J'en profite pour rapprocher encore plus près du sien, mon bassin, maintenant, même une feuille de parchemin ne passerait pas entre nous.  
  
Je m'affaire toujours sur sa gorge alors que je sens ses mains se glisser à leur tour son mon chandail. Je me recule instantanément. J'hoche la tête de droite à gauche et lui lance un regard mauvais, JE mène le jeu, toi tu SUBIS. Je la vois hausser un sourcil et me sourire, résignée. Je reprends donc là où j'avais laissé. Très, très lentement, je fais glisser une bretelle de son soutien-gorge et suis la course du tissus de mes lèvres, embrassant cette peau satinée et veloutée. Ses doigts sont perdus dans mes cheveux dont elle vient de retirer l'élastique qui les retenait en catogan. J'embrasse ou effleure des lèvres chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offre à moi. Je dégrafe lentement le soutien-gorge et libère sa poitrine qui pointe vers moi, ne désirant que je m'en saisisse. Chose que je fais, je m'empare de ses seins et commence à titiller chacun des bouts en alternance. Elle a le souffle court et la pression de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu se fait plus importante.  
  
Je me lasse de ma position et pars à la conquête de son ventre. Ma bouche et ma langue se régalent du festin qui m'est offert. Je dois m'agenouiller maintenant devant elle pour pouvoir taquiner ses abdominaux et son nombril. Une de mes mains remonte se saisir d'un sein alors que l'autre entreprend de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Je réussis à le faire tomber à ses chevilles. Mes mains partent donc de ce point et remontent lentement vers ses genoux, puis vers ses cuisses. Elles s'attardent ensuite sur ses fesses dont je me saisis avec ardeur, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.  
  
Je remonte chercher un baiser. Elle m'accueille avec empressement et n'hésite pas une seconde à laisser ma langue l'explorer. Ses mains se baladent de nouveau sur mon dos et encore une fois elle tente de me retirer mon chandail. Je me recule encore une fois, la tenant à un bras de distance de moi. Nos regards sont rivés l'un dans l'autre, je n'arrive pas à tout déchiffrer. J'y vois bien sûr du désir mais il y a autre chose.  
  
Elle monte ses mains au niveau des miennes et nos doigts s'enlacent et se caressent le plus naturellement du monde. Je me rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle m'enlace, approfondissant notre baiser. Je me remets en mode prédatrice. Mes doigts se remettent à l'exploration et ma langue au supplice qu'elle semble tout de même apprécier.  
  
Comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, je descends avec précaution sa petite culotte qui m'arrache un sourire malgré moi. Un « happy face » me fait un clin d'œil complice, stratégiquement placé au centre des rayures blues et roses. Un bref regard vers elle me fait constater qu'elle sourit tout aussi narquoisement que le motif sur sa culotte. Vive les sous-vêtements enchantés.  
  
Elle est maintenant complètement nue devant moi et je me régale de la vue qui s'offre à moi. Doucement, je trace d'un doigt chaque contour de son tatouage sur sa cuisse droite, puis je la retourne pour faire de même avec celui qui orne l'espace entre ses deux épaules. Il s'agit, sur sa cuisse, des trois symboles des clés musicales entrelacés dans un motif des plus artistique. Dans son dos, c'est un soleil aztèque très original où se cache une lune timide. J'ai toujours aimé l'originalité de ses ornementations et je ne me lasse jamais de les regarder. Je me suis même surprise à plusieurs reprises à les reproduire distraitement dans mes cahiers de classe.  
  
Je l'approche de moi et l'enlace, enfouissant mon nez dans sa nuque, respirant son odeur, son parfum si envoûtant, un mélange fruité invitant. Je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je veux qu'elle soit tout contre moi. Je la dirige donc vers mon lit où je la pousse plus ou moins gentiment. Ça la fait sourire, je me fais un devoir de lui rendre son rictus et commence à me dévêtir lentement, langoureusement, sensuellement. Dans ma tête, l'air que nous avons joué un peu plus tôt ce soir j'impose à moi. Ainsi, je règle mes gestes à ce tempo. Je balance lentement les hanches en prenant un temps fou à enlever mes vêtements. Elle semble apprécier le spectacle. Je sens son regard partout sur moi comme des flammes de passion qui viendraient lécher ma peau.  
  
J'en suis maintenant à mon pantalon. Je fais exprès pour faire durer le supplice et je la vois qui s'impatiente. J'en suis heureuse, j'ai ma revanche finalement. Alors qu'il ne me reste plus que mes sous-vêtements, je suis interrompue par un bruits fatiguant et sonnant l'urgence. Un hibou grand duc cogne à s'en casser le bec à ma fenêtre. Exaspérée, je soupire et serre les poings. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?  
  
Elle, semble trouver la situation des plus cocasse. Elle rit tellement sur mon lit qu'elle s'en tient les côtes. Je vais le tuer ce volatile et ensuite je jure d'avoir ma vengeance sur son propriétaire, il va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. ARRÊTE DE RIRE PAR MERLIN ! Et occupes-toi de cet oiseau avant que je ne commette un « volaticide ».  
  
Elle m'apporte la missive et s'assit derrière moi sur mon lit, elle m'enlace tendrement et du coup, toute ma colère s'envole, tout comme l'oiseau par ma fenêtre. Je repose ma tête sur son épaule et entreprends de lire cette lettre si URGENTE.  
  
MERLIN ! Fleur accouche en ce moment même. Bill m'appelle à Ste Mangouste avec le reste de la famille. Je vais être tante. Il était temps à vrai dire.  
  
Un baisé sur mon épaule me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule. Je me retourne vivement vers elle, un sourire immense aux lèvres et l'invite à m'accompagner à l'hôpital. Elle décline l'invitation poliment. Pourquoi ? Ah ! Oui, j'oubliais, pas d'attachement, règle première de notre jeu. Venir assister à la naissance de mon neveu est un événement trop important pour que j'y amène celle qui doit rester mon professeure de musique et accessoirement mon amante occasionnellement.  
  
J'ai accepté ses conditions au départ, je le savais qu'elle refusait une implication autre que sexuelle ou professorale entre nous. Alors pourquoi j'ai le cœur et la gorge enserrés ? Pourquoi je suis déçue, presque triste ?  
  
Nous nous rhabillons en silence et on sort de la chambre. Au tournant d'un couloir, on se quitte, chacune prenant une direction différente. Ce moment pourtant banal me montre la symbolique de notre relation. Peu importe ce que l'on partagera, il viendra toujours un moment où l'une devra quitter l'autre. Nos routes ne se croisent que pour mieux se séparer par la suite. 


	8. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens

************  
  
Chapitre huitième : Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.  
  
************  
  
Jamais je n'aurais imaginé voilà quelques années, que tu ferais un si bon papa et encore moins que tu serais un mari idéal. Tu es si attentionné, et tendre avec nous deux. Où est le jeune homme arrogant et méchant que tu étais, le vil Serpentard ? J'imagine que comme tant d'autre, je t'avais mal jugé, que je n'avais pas su voir au-delà de l'image que tu nous projetais. Comme je le regrette. Aurait-ce été différent ? Nous serions- nous trouvé plus vite ? Peut-être, mais je reste persuadée que rien n'arrive pour rien dans cette vie. Il nous fallait d'abord prendre en sagesse tous deux avant de s'aimer.  
  
Je passerais des heures et des heures à te regarder jouer avec notre petite fille. Elle te ressemble beaucoup tu sais, elle arbore le même platine que tes cheveux et ses petits yeux gris acier sont magnifiques comme les tiens. Cependant, j'espère sincèrement ne jamais y voir la tristesse et la douleur comme il y avait jadis dans les tiens. Regarde-la chevaucher son petit balai, je dois avouer que même si j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle se blesse, elle est magnifique. C'est sans doute l'immense joie qui l'envahie dès l'instant où tu l'autorises à enfourcher son manche. Elle a le même air que tu as affiché le jour où nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois, en fait, c'est cet air que tu affiches à tout coup après que nous ayons copulé.  
  
Une vague immense de nostalgie m'envahie soudainement. Des souvenirs me reviennent en rafale. Non pas que je désire retourner en ces temps noirs mais il y avait tout de même quelques belles choses. Comme notre relation qui tentait de poser ses bases contre vent et marée. Je te revois encore tout faire pour attirer mon attention. Merlin que tu t'y prenais mal. Tu avais mon attention mais les sentiments que tu provoquais en moi étaient loin d'être ceux que tu désirais.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas te pardonner aussi facilement le fait que tu m'ais insulté toutes ces années. Je savais à l'époque que c'était l'influence néfaste de tes parents mais je croyais que chacun était maître de lui-même, alors pourquoi te contentais-tu simplement de calquer ton comportement sur le leur au lieu d'agir et de penser par toi-même. Puis tu as rejoins l'Ordre, tu t'es battu courageusement à nos côtés, tu as sauvé la vie à ta partenaire, Ginny, et à partir de ce moment là, même Ron a commencé à te voir différemment.  
  
Tu sais, à un certain moment, j'étais presque jalouse de la complicité qui t'unissait à Ginny. J'ai toujours été très proche de Harry et Ron, nous avons développé avec le temps des façons de faire et d'être qui nous étaient uniques. Mais toi avec Ginny, c'est venu tout simplement. Vous vous compreniez d'un simple regard, ce qui vous rendait redoutable sur les champs de bataille. Si Harry, Ron et moi formions une équipe soudée et solide, avec la plus jeune Weasley tu as su créer une paire instinctive et efficace.  
  
Maintenant, lorsque j'en reparle avec Ginny elle me rit souvent à la figure en me disant qu'elle ne comprend pas comment je pouvais être aussi aveugle. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi et moi je gardais les miens profondément dans mes livres. Elle m'a raconté un jour que tu lui avais demandé de dresser une liste des choses qu'aimaient les femmes. Étrangement, le lendemain, je recevais des dizaines de hiboux qui délivraient chacun, soit des fleurs, soit des bonbons, du chocolat, des livres, de la musique, etc... Ron avait failli faire une crise en entrant dans ma chambre ce jour là. Tous tes présents étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et moi j'étais au centre complètement abasourdie et perdue. Je me souviens très bien de la réplique de Ron à cet instant : « Ehey bien, il met le paquet le Malfoy ».  
  
Heureusement que j'étais déjà assise par terre car c'est là que je me serais retrouvée pour sûr. Même Ron qui n'avait pas la réputation d'être le plus grand observateur de la race humaine avait remarqué ce que moi je ne voyais pas. J'ai longuement, par la suite, réfléchi et pensé. Puis petit à petit, j'ai appris à apprivoiser ce sentiment que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant. Mais avant de te laisser continuer, je devais m'assurer que j'éprouvais réellement quelque chose pour toi.  
  
Puis il y a eu ce premier baisé. Nous essuyions une attaque relativement violente et j'étais en mauvaise posture, le dos acculé à un mur face à deux mangemorts. Je fus assommée par une brique qui s'était détachée de la paroi encore debout de la maison des Lovegood. Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est toi me tenant dans tes bras, me secouant pour que je reprenne conscience, appelant sans cesse mon nom. Lorsque j'ai repris pied dans la réalité, tu m'as regardé et tu m'as engueulé comme jamais je ne l'avais été de ma vie. Puis sans doute à court de mot, tu m'as embrassé passionnément. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai fais mais je me souviens de ne pas t'avoir repoussé. Finalement, tu m'as laissé là haletante et tu es retourné te battre auprès de Ginny.  
  
Les jours qui ont suivi, je t'ai fui volontairement, je devais comprendre d'abord ce qui m'arrivait. Un soir, Ron est venu me retrouver pour me parler de Harry qui l'inquiétait. On avait remarqué que notre ami avait un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules et on se doutait bien de ce qu'il s'agissait. Nous avons discuté longuement puis en sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il fallait avouer à Harry que nous savions pour son homosexualité. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre, Ron s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et me dit que ce n'était pas humain de faire ce que je te faisais. Que je n'avais pas le droit de laisser un homme espérer si je n'avais nullement l'intention de répondre à ses avances. Que si je n'éprouvais rien pour toi, je me devais de te le dire. Les rôles venaient d'être inter changés, Ron se retrouvait le sage du groupe et moi celle qui ne voyait jamais rien à moins que cela ne soit indiqué en lettre de néon directement devant ses yeux.  
  
Cette nuit-là, tu es revenu au Siège de l'Ordre avec Rogue qui te soutenait, tu étais en piteux état. Tous deux on te prodigua des soins et t'installa dans un lit. Il m'expliqua, une fois que tu t'étais endormi, que ton père avait tenté de te tuer, supplice réservé au traitre. J'ai passé la nuit à tes côtés, je me souviens d'avoir pleuré et d'avoir enfin compris à ce moment, que cela me détruirait si jamais tu venais qu'à mourir. Que je m'étais attachée à toi bien au-delà de la simple amitié.  
  
Cela te prit quelques semaines pour que tu reprennes tes forces. Pas un jour ne passa sans que j'aille m'occuper de toi. À toutes les fois où je te voyais souffrir en silence, je me jurais de te venger, de faire payer à ton père tout le mal qu'il t'avait fait depuis ta naissance. Car maintenant, je savais, grâce à certaines de tes cicatrices, que cet assaut de ton paternel n'était pas le premier que tu subissais.  
  
On apprit graduellement à se rapprocher, si bien qu'un beau jour, tout naturellement, je prie ta main pour rentrer à la maison qui nous abritait tous. Je me souviens très bien de l'air affolé que tu as affiché. Jamais tu n'avais reçu un tel signe de tendresse. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas dupe, d'autres avant moi avait passées dans tes bras mais je me doutais qu'aucune n'avait réellement pris le temps d'être douce et tendre avec toi. Je me promis de te faire découvrir la douceur des sentiments et non pas seulement l'ardeur des choses. T'as également dû apprendre la patience avec moi. Il n'était pas question que je t'accompagne au lit dès le premier soir. Je t'ai appris à respecter mon tempo et contre toute attente, tu ne t'en ais jamais plaint.  
  
Je me rappelle de ces journées de repos pour l'Ordre où je lisais tranquillement dans le salon et que tu venais me retrouver. Tu t'assoyais simplement derrière moi, je m'appuyais confortablement contre toi et je pouvais continuer à lire alors que toi tu me serrais dans tes bras. Ou encore ces fois où nous attendions que les autres montent se coucher pour pouvoir s'embrasser comme des assoiffés dans un oasis. Je me souviens de ton air désolé lorsque je me reculais alors que tes gestes devenaient trop entreprenants.  
  
Puis un jour, je t'ai autorisé à passer la nuit dans ma chambre. Tu n'as même pas cherché à pousser plus loin la chose. Dormir simplement contre moi te satisfaisait. Cette nuit là, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Je t'ai regardé dormir alors que mon cœur me criait tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi, mon ancien ennemi.  
  
Au petit matin, je t'ai réveillé à coup de petits baisés taquins et coquins. Nous nous sommes embrassés longuement et avec passion. Puis tu m'as repoussé gentiment, m'expliquant que si tu n'arrêtais pas à cet instant, tu ne répondais plus de tes désirs. Je me rappelle d'avoir simplement hoché la tête et de m'être levée en silence. Sous ton regard médusé, j'ai allumé une à unes les chandelles de ma chambre et manière moldue. Je me suis assuré par la suite que la porte était correctement verrouillée et j'ai lancé un sort de discrétion. À ce moment, tu es sorti du lit et tu t'es approché de moi, m'as enlacé et tu m'as dit être capable d'attendre, que si je n'étais pas entièrement prête, tu allais me respecter.  
  
Je te fis comprendre que j'étais mûre pour passer à l'étape suivant, l'ultime étape en t'embrassant avec toute la passion que mon corps, mon âme et mon esprit pouvaient posséder. Alors que tes yeux revêtaient une magnifique lueur, tu te saisis de ma baguette et fis pleuvoir une pluie de pétales de roses sur mon lit. Tu rendis opaque également les volets des fenêtres qui déjà laissant entrer les faibles rayons du soleil. Ainsi nous n'étions plus qu'éclairés que par la douce lueur des chandelles. Tout était parfait, comme je m'imaginais ma première fois depuis que j'étais toute petite. Je me doutais qu'il y avait du Ginny là dessous encore une fois mais je ne dis mot, profitant de ton élan de romantisme.  
  
Alors que je croyais que tu allais me porter jusqu'au lit, tu fronças les sourcils, te tapas le font et partis ne courant vers la salle de bain. J'avoue que j'ai été sous le choc, complètement surprise par le revirement de situation. Mais tu es revenu bien vite auprès de moi te confondant en excuses. Lorsque tu m'embrassas à nouveau, je compris ce qui venait de se passer. Tu goûtais légèrement la menthe, sans doute dû au brossage rapide de dent qui t'assurait une haleine impeccable pour ce grand moment. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire qui te fis froncer les sourcils. J'ai couru à mon tour me laver les dents, en pensant à deux choses. La première était que mes parents seraient fiers de leur gendre, dentistes qu'ils étaient. Et la deuxième, que je devais à tout prix remercier Ginny des leçons enseignées à mon homme.  
  
Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, tu faisais les cent pas devant le lit, visiblement anxieux pour la suite des événements. Je me suis approchée de toi et je t'ai enlacé en te murmurant que peu importe ce qui allait arriver, nous n'avions qu'à laisser parler nos cœurs et que tout serait parfait. Tu m'as souri et pris dans tes bras pour m'amener sur le lit. Tu m'y déposas doucement sans me quitter des yeux et mes bras toujours autour de ton cou t'invitèrent à prendre place au-dessus de moi.  
  
Nous restions ainsi à nous regarder tendrement, je passais une main dans tes cheveux avec tendresse, puis j'ai rapproché tes lèvres des miennes. Ce fut un long et merveilleux baisé. Bien vite j'entrouvris les lèvres pour que tu viennes explorer de ta langue ma bouche. Mes mains brûlaient d'envie de parcourir la totalité de ton corps. Timidement, j'en ai passé une sous ton t-shirt et je faisais remonter mes doigts tout le long de ta colonne. Je t'ai senti frémir et la flamme du désir en moi à pris encore plus de vitalité.  
  
J'avais peur, pour une des rares fois dans ma vie, je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire. J'ai décidé de faire une véritable Griffondor de moi et je t'ai retourné pour prendre la position dominante. Je t'ai enlevé ton chandail et j'ai tracé chacune des courbes de ton torse de mes doigts, puis de ma langue. Mes lèvres se sont arrêtées sur tes mamelons, zones que je savais érogène grâce à mes lectures sur le sujet. J'ai en effet eu la confirmation que ce bout d'épiderme, une fois stimulé t'arrachait de faibles gémissements. J'ai remonté jusqu'à ton cou où j'ai également mis en pratique quelques trucs pris dans les livres. Sans doute las de ne pas avoir le contrôle, tu m'as retourné et c'est toi cette fois qui enlevas la nuisette que je portais. Je me souviens d'avoir cessé de respirer à ce moment. Toi, tu me regardais sans dire un mot, sans me toucher. J'ai paniqué et j'ai voulu quitter le lit mais tu m'as retenu et tu t'es accroché à moi en m'assurant n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi désirable. C'est sans doute la bosse dans ton boxer que je sentais dans mon dos qui m'a convaincue de tes propos.  
  
Tu as réussi à me détendre de nouveau en caressant doucement mon ventre maintenant dénudé. Puis lorsque tu as senti que j'étais prête, tu t'es mis à l'exploration de mon corps. Tout comme moi un peu plus tôt, tu as tracé les contours de mon être et tu les as ensuite embrassés. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ces simples gestes pouvaient mettre autant le feu dans le corps d'un individu. Je brûlais littéralement sous tes caresses et sous les assauts de ta bouche appuyés par les prouesses de ta langue.  
  
Il était évident que tu avais plus d'expérience que moi en la matière mais je ne voulais pas seulement être prise simplement, je voulais que tu me fasses l'amour. Je t'ai donc remonté vers mon visage et je t'ai invité à m'embrasser encore et encore, alors que nos mains s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur nos corps maintenant complètement nus. Sensuellement, tendrement, nous nous caressions et nos corps se fondaient de plus en plus. Le temps était venu pour toi d'apprivoiser le dernier espace de mon corps où tes mains ne s'étaient pas encore inquiété. Je te pris la main doucement et la descendit vers mon entrejambe. Doucement, je t'ai enseigné ce que j'appréciais, je me connaissais bien maintenant et je voulais que tu prennes la relève. Je crois que jamais auparavant, tu n'avais stimulé le clitoris d'une femme. Si au début tu étais quelque peu maladroit, tu t'es avéré par la suite un excellent élève.  
  
Les gémissements que tu m'arrachais semblaient t'impressionner et t'exciter incroyablement, mais tu continuais, encore et encore. Mon corps se cabrait sous tes caresses et lorsque tu te fis plus audacieux et que tu remplaças tes doigts par ta langue, j'ai cru mourir de plaisir. Mes doigts agrippaient fortement les draps du lit, ma tête allait et venait en tout sens et mes lèvres étaient meurtries à force de les mordre pour ne pas crier mon appréciation du plaisir que tu me procurais. J'ai atteins l'extase en murmurant ton nom. Tu as remonté vers mon visage et tu m'as regardé reprendre mes esprits.  
  
Sur ton visage, je lisais un certain questionnement. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu faisais jouir une femme mais tu devais te demander si j'allais m'occuper de toi ou si je me retournerais et te laisserais avec une érection souffrante. Je t'ai sourie et je suis descendue à mon tour tenter d'appliquer d'autres connaissances apprises dans des bouquins. Je me croyais maladroite et sans aucun talent pour cette « chose » mais les bruits étouffés en provenance de ta gorge me laissaient perplexe. Ta respiration devint laborieuse et je compris que je ne devais pas si mal m'y prendre. Tu me fis comprendre qu'il était maintenant temps de remonter et tu me poussas sur le côté pour pouvoir reprendre la position du dominant.  
  
L'instant fatidique était arrivé, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, toutes sortes de sentiments me submergeaient. J'avais peur, j'anticipais, je te désirais et te voulais mais j'étais effrayée tout de même. Sans me quitter des yeux, tu entremêlas nos doigts. Tu m'embrassas tendrement sur le bout de mon nez et tu me murmuras qu'il n'était pas trop tard, que l'on pouvait tout arrêter mais que si tu je te laissais commencer, tu ne jurais pas être capable de t'arrêter.  
  
Pour toute réponse, je t'ai embrassé passionnément et j'ai écarté les jambes pour te laisser prendre place. Tu t'es positionné et pendant que tu donnais ton premier coup de rein, jamais tu ne m'as quitté des yeux. Tu cherchais dans mon regard l'approbation à la continuation. Moi j'ai grimacé légèrement et j'ai agrippé plus solidement tes épaules. Puis, je t'ai souri timidement, tu m'as de nouveau embrassé et tu as continué tes mouvements du bassin mais lentement, doucement. Jusqu'à ce que je t'implore du regard d'intensifier le tout.  
  
Ce fut une expérience des plus agréables pour moi. Tu semblais assez satisfait également si j'en jugeais de l'air que tu affichais. Je me souviens de nos airs affectés lorsque nous avons réalisé que dans le feu de l'action, nous avions oublié de prendre certaines précautions. Ma mère m'avait pourtant répété encore et encore pendant ma jeunesse qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fois...  
  
C'était certes notre première fois ensemble, la première tout court pour moi mais pas notre dernière. Pourtant, cette première fois aura été mémorable, car c'est ce matin là que nous avons officialisé notre relation, que nous avons partagé nos âmes et nos corps, l'instant où nous n'avons fait qu'un. Et pourtant c'est également le moment où nous avons à jamais aboli le fait de n'être que deux. Une petite vie prenait racine dans mon ventre. Une vie que nous avons jurée de protéger et de préserver du malheur même si pour cela, il fallait donner nos propres vies en échange.  
  
Une naissance en ces temps sombres n'était certes pas l'idéal mais l'annonce de cette nouvelle venue contribua à redonner courage et vitalité à certain d'entre nous. Ron avait insisté pour être parrain. Il disait que cet enfant à venir allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un de normal dans sa vie et non pas seulement d'une mère rat de bibliothèque et d'une fouine emplie de fierté et d'orgueil comme père. Ginny avait objecté qu'un grand rouquin, gardien au Quidditch multipliant les conquêtes féminines et n'ayant toujours pas compris que l'orange ne lui allait pas au teint, ne représentait pas non plus un très bon modèle. Tu décrétas qu'alors il faudrait une marraine impeccable pour compenser toutes les lacunes familiales de notre enfant. Je crois que Ginny ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu la choisisses. Je ne l'avais jamais revu rougir depuis qu'elle avait finalement réussi à regarder Harry normalement, voilà bien des années maintenant.  
  
Peu après cette soirée mémorable où nous avons tous fêté la naissance à venir d'une nouvelle génération, notre décision de nous marier et l'acceptation de Ron dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, nous nous rendions à la dernière bataille, au combat final entre le Lord Noir et les forces du Bien. Ce jour là, nous avons perdu beaucoup de gens auxquels nous tenions, que nous connaissions, que nous aimions. Dumbledore, Charlie, Hagrid, Maugrey et tant d'autres encore. Mais la pire perte, la plus douloureuse fut celle de Ron. Il est mort dans tes bras et dans ceux de Harry, en vous suppliant de prendre soin de moi et de notre enfant à venir, il vous a menacé de vous hanter pour le reste de l'éternité si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à sa filleule.  
  
Il aurait presque été aussi fier que toi de la voir développer un si grand talent pour ce sport qui était sa raison de vivre. En respect à sa mémoire, nous l'avons tout de même nommé parrain de notre fille. Je lui parle souvent du courage de celui qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la mienne et la sienne en même temps. Sans le sacrifice de Ronald Weasley, je serais morte et Joyce Hélie Granger Malfoy n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour. Elle se doit de connaître celui qui était plus qu'un ami pour moi, il était un frère.  
  
Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Me rappeler tous ses souvenirs m'a mis dans un état vulnérable. Mais comme toujours, je peux compter sur toi et Joyce pour me remonter le moral. Alors que tu m'enlaces et me serres si fort contre toi, notre fille tente de grimper pour se joindre au câlin. Tous trois enlacés ainsi, j'espère sincèrement que peu importe où il se trouve, Ron nous voit et qu'il est heureux pour nous.  
  
******************  
  
Hummmhummm. Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent sans laisser de review, on vous aime tout de même vous savez !  
  
[RAR] :  
  
alinemcb54 : Merci pour tes bons mots  
  
Caroline Black : Comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre, Malfoy est peut- être un roi de la séduction sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de celle qu'il aime vraiment. On espère que cela t'a plus tout de même. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Alisa Adam : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, on adore. C'est vrai que Ginny et sa prof sont quelque peu étranges et on a pas l'intention de leur rendre la vie facile pour la suite non plus. On espère que ce chapitre t'a plut également.  
  
Bubblejoyce : CHÉRIE ! Contentes de te voir, revoir. Merci d'être passée ! On espère que tu aimes ce couple puisque c'est ton idée... Mais je crois que Olympe l'adore tout autant et elle s'en promet des belles avec elles... Histoire à suivre...  
  
Lou : MERCI ! tes bons mots nous vont droit au cœur. C'est super gentil. C'est vrai que l'on forme une équipe pas pire Olympe et moi et c'est d'autant mieux lorsque notre amie Joyce se joint à nous pour des discussions débiles et étranges qui mènent souvent aux idées des chapitres. Merci de prendre le temps à toutes les fois de laisser un mot, c'est bien apprécié. 


	9. Notre avenir

***************  
  
Chapitre neuvième : Notre avenir.  
  
***************  
  
C'est froid et humide. Je me les gèle. Est-ce un pré requis d'aimer les endroits sombres et humides lorsque l'on postule pour être un mauvais mage ? Je regrette sincèrement de m'être porté volontaire pour cette mission d'observation. Au lieu d'être tapi dans l'ombre à attendre que notre présumé adepte de magie noire se dévoile, je pourrais être au chaud dans tes bras. Mais non, il a fallu que je vienne ici ! ARGGG !  
  
L'endroit est lugubre et me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Cette soirée est semblable à celle qui a vu notre victoire contre Voldemort. Aucune étoile n'ose se monter même la lune se cache derrière d'épais nuages, comme si les ténèbres recouvraient la terre. Certes, je ne suis pas dans le même état d'esprit qu'alors. À ce moment, je marchais vers la mort, la mienne ou la sienne ! J'étais résigné et décidé à en finir. Peut-être était-ce la perte de Ron la veille qui m'avait rendu ainsi ?  
  
Ce fut un combat épuisant et meurtrier. Les sorts pleuvaient et les corps tombaient. Cette nuit sombre était soudainement plus que claire grâce à la multitude de sorts multicolores qui partaient en tous sens. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce qui c'est passé, c'est flou. Le spécialiste que j'ai consulté après m'expliqua que c'était sans doute un blocage volontaire de l'événement. Ce blocage à l'avantage de me procurer quelques nuits de sommeil sans cauchemars. Ce n'était pas le cas lors des nuits qui ont suivi mon réveil à l'infirmerie. Pendant des mois, j'ai rêvé, je revoyais des scènes de toutes les batailles que j'avais menées. Ces souvenirs me hantaient et faisaient de mes nuits un enfer.  
  
Je me souviens très bien de mon réveil à l'infirmerie. J'ai d'abord pris conscience des petits bruits du quotidien de madame Pomfresh mais je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux. Un poids immense pesait encore sur mes épaules et me poussait à feindre le coma. J'ai entendu les voix d'Hermione, de Draco, Mc Gonnagall, Pomfresh bien sûr mais également celle de Ginny, Molly et la tienne. J'ai d'abord été surpris par le ton que tu employais. Il n'y avait plus de sarcasme et l'ironie avait fuit. Toujours en gardant les yeux clos, je me suis forcé à me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé peu après que j'ai vu le corps de mon ennemi disparaître en fumé.  
  
Je me suis écroulé, les larmes coulaient en torrents sur mes joues. J'étais plus qu'épuisé physiquement mais également magiquement. J'en avais assez, assez de vivre. J'aurais voulu me laisser mourir ainsi, là au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Je voulais aller retrouver Ron et tous les autres qui nous avaient quittés, mes parents, Sirius, Cédric et tant d'autres. Je me souviens que c'est toi qui es accouru à mes côtés en premier. Tu m'as relevé légèrement et avec précaution. Tu m'as tenu dans tes bras et tu appelais mon nom sans cesse, comme pour me retenir sur terre. Je voulais tout abandonner, partir en paix, j'avais accompli ma tâche. Mais toi tu me retenais, tu insistais, tu me serrais tellement fort contre toi. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai avant de m'évanouir est la peur que j'ai lue dans tes yeux.  
  
Comme je ne montrais volontairement, aucun signe de réveil, Pomfresh fit sortir tout ce beau monde. J'ai attendu d'être certain d'être seul et j'ai osé enfin soulever une paupière. Heureusement pour moi, il faisait sombre dans l'infirmerie et je n'ai pas été aveuglé lors de ma première tentative. Confiant, j'ouvris lentement l'autre. Ma gorge était tellement sèche, j'avais la bouche pâteuse et un goût amère, sans doute du sang. Je me suis relevé lentement et douloureusement sur un coude et c'est alors que je vis passer devant mes yeux un verre d'eau. J'ai retenu un cri de surprise mais mes yeux me trahissaient. Tu étais là à mes côtés, silencieux et le regard sévère. Tu m'as ordonné de boire un peu et tu es allé appeler Pomfresh qui est accourue. Alors que l'infirmière m'auscultait de part et d'autre, tu m'as longuement dévisagé et tu es sorti sans un mot.  
  
Les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai passé mon temps entre des très brèves visites de mes amis et un sommeil réparateur grâce aux potions de Pompom. Parfois, je me réveillais en sursaut sans me souvenir de ce qui m'avait réveillé. Tu étais toujours là, silencieux dans ton fauteuil. Tu me recouchais et replaçais avec soin les couvertures avant que je ne sombre de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
Cela m'a pris plus d'un mois avant de pouvoir simplement me lever de mon lit. Un mois de plus pour prétendre reprendre quelques-unes de mes activités normales. Et près d'un an avant de me sentir à nouveau moi-même. On m'a rapporté qu'il ne s'était pas passé une nuit sans que tu ne veilles sur moi pendant le premier mois. Puis, parfois tu passais prendre de mes nouvelles mais jamais tu ne m'adressais la parole, tu te contentais de m'observer puis tu repartais. Ton manège m'a laissé plus que sous le choc.  
  
Je ne comprenais pas ton soudain revirement. Hermione et Draco tentaient de me faire comprendre que cette guerre t'avait changé, comme elle nous avait tous changés. Un jour, alors que je me promenais avec la petite Joyce dans les couloirs de Poudlard, nous t'avons croisé et ton regard m'a transpercé. Il n'y avait plus de haine ou de mépris, simplement du respect. Ce soir là je me suis rendu à tes appartements pour avoir la discussion que nous aurions dû avoir des années auparavant.  
  
Si au début tu t'es montré réticent et que j'ai cru au retour de l'effroyable Rogue, tu as fini par rendre les armes et nous avons eu notre première VRAIE discussion. Nous avons parlé et parlé, encore et encore. Toute la nuit en fait. Sans même savoir pourquoi ni comment, je t'ai dévoilé TOUT de ma vie. Tu m'écoutais sans me juger ni argumenter mes révélations. J'ai pleuré dans tes bras, la perte de Ron, de Dumbledore et des autres. Tu m'as bercé doucement, chuchoté des paroles de réconfort et caressé doucement les cheveux. J'ai fini par m'endormir.  
  
Lorsque je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, tu étais toujours auprès de moi, étendu près de moi dans ton lit. Nous avions dormi tout habillé et par-dessus les couvertures. J'ai profité du fait que tu dormes encore pour t'observer. J'ai noté mentalement toutes les lignes de ton visage, chaque courbe que je devinais sous tes vêtements. Mus par une impulsion que je ne m'explique toujours pas, je t'ai embrassé, doucement, tendrement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, tu t'es rapproché de moi sans briser ce baiser que nous avons approfondi. Et tu as repris pied dans la réalité, trop rapidement à mon goût. Tu t'es écarté de moi et regardé avec un regard presque effrayé.  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce baiser. Au contraire, mon corps en réclamait d'avantage maintenant qu'il avait goûté ces douces et tentantes lèvres. Nous nous sommes observés un long moment sans parler. Puis finalement, tu as déclaré qu'il ne fallait pas. Que nous ne pouvions pas. Tu t'es levé rapidement et tu m'as laissé là, tu as saisi une robe sorcière et tu es sorti sans un mot ni un regard.  
  
J'étais confus et ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu réagissais ainsi. Puis le doute c'est emparé de moi. Je t'avais avoué être homosexuel mais toi peut- être ne l'étais-tu pas ? Peut-être que mon geste t'avait dégoûté, t'étais révolté. Je venais de briser le fragile lien qui commençait à peine à se tisser entre nous. J'ai fui Poudlard, lieu qui m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Je suis passé saluer la petite Joyce, Hermione et Draco ont bien tenté de me faire verbaliser et changer d'idée mais j'étais décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je me suis ensuite présenté au Ministère où j'ai réclamé de pouvoir passer les tests d'admission à l'Académie des Aurors. Examens que j'ai réussi plutôt bien vu mon expérience contre la magie noire. Puis, avec un dernier au revoir à Ginny qui quittait pour son voyage, je suis redevenu étudiant mais cette fois, tu ne m'enseignerais pas.  
  
Avec mes multiples expériences face à Voldemort et tout l'entraînement supplémentaire que m'avait imposé Dumbledore, j'ai réussi à terminer mon cours en un an et demi au lieu des trois ans habituels.  
  
Pendant ce temps, je tentais d'oublier le peu qui s'était passé entre nous. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un simple baiser me chavirait autant. J'ai cherché à trouver des émotions plus fortes dans les bras de d'autres mais rien n'y faisait. Un simple baiser battait des nuits entières de plaisir charnel. De ton côté, on me rapportait, que tu étais de plus en plus sévère et redouté de tous. Que Mc Gonnagall, maintenant directrice, avait même dû te convoquer pour t'ordonner de te ressaisir.  
  
Un soir, pour célébrer mon entré en fonction dans la brigade d'Aurors, Hermione et Draco ont organisé une fête. Tous les amis qui me restaient étaient présents à l'exception de Ginny qui se trouvait quelque part en Australie et qui m'avait fait parvenir ses meilleurs vœux. Dans la soirée, plusieurs de mes anciens professeurs se sont joint à nous. Tu étais du compte mais visiblement quelqu'un avait dû insister fortement. Tu ne semblais pas des plus réjouis de te retrouver dans la même pièce que moi. Même si cette pièce était pratiquement aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. En effet, Draco avait récupéré le Manoir Malfoy après le décès de son père et l'arrestation de sa mère et cette magnifique résidence possédait un salon immense.  
  
J'ai tenté de t'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais et tu en faisais de même. Mais mon regard te cherchait malgré moi bien plus souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Cherchant un peu d'air frais, je me suis éclipsé dans les jardins du manoir, faussant compagnie à tout ce beau monde venu pour moi. J'ai marché en silence quelques minutes avant de tomber sur toi au détour d'un petit sentier dissimulé par d'épais bosquets d'arbustes. Nous sommes restés là à se regarder de longs instants sans même oser ciller des yeux.  
  
Puis sans même que j'en ai réellement conscience, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Les yeux dans les yeux je pouvais sentir ce subtil after-shave qui te caractérise. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur que dégageait ton corps, ton souffle tout contre moi. Et comme ça, tout naturellement, nous avons échangé un deuxième baiser. Tendre, doux, presque irréel. Lorsque l'on s'est séparé, presque à contrecœur, je ne t'ai pas laissé le loisir de fuir encore. Je me suis saisi de ta main et l'ai gardée prisonnière dans la mienne. Mon pouce allait et venait sur ta peau étonnamment douce. Nos regards rivés l'un à l'autre, la lune qui nous veillait, cette douce soirée du début de l'été ou encore cette proximité que nous partagions, je ne saurais dire ce qui nous poussa à rester ainsi en silence à l'écart du monde entier.  
  
J'ai senti que je devais agir, que je devais faire les premiers pas. Jamais tu ne t'autoriserais à les faire. Alors j'ai foncé, tête baissée, comme toujours. Je t'ai saisi par la taille, t'ai rapproché de moi le plus possible, passé une main derrière la tête et je t'ai embrassé avec toute la passion que mon être possédait. Je me rappelle d'avoir été surpris de t'entendre soupirer contre mes lèvres, comme si tu attendais ce moment depuis une éternité. J'ai resserré ma prise sur toi et tu as passé tes bras tour de moi. Lors de mon deuxième « assaut » tu as entrouvert les lèvres pour laisser passer ma langue qui ne demandait qu'à s'amuser avec la tienne.  
  
Je ne pourrais affirmer avec certitude, combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi sous le clair de lune à s'embrasser comme si notre survie en dépendait. Nos mains se faisaient déjà plus audacieuses et cherchaient un moyen de toucher la peau de l'autre. À bout de souffle, nous nous sommes regardés et sans même se parler nous avons transplané aux grilles de Poudlard qui avait vu ses élèves quitter le jour même pour la période estivale.  
  
Je crois que le trajet du parc jusqu'aux cachots n'a jamais été aussi long qu'à ce moment et pourtant, pour moi le temps passait bien trop rapidement. Nous nous embrassions, nous caressions et déshabillions l'autre de notre mieux tout en se rendant à tes appartements. Lorsque tu déverrouillas la porte de ta chambre, tu fis une pause et me regardas directement dans les yeux. Tu semblais hésiter et cette vision m'enserra le cœur. Peut-être qu'après tout tu ne me désirais pas autant que je pouvais te désirer. Tu as dû déchiffrer mon visage car tu t'es approché de moi et tu as tenté de réconforter et de m'expliquer ce qui te tracassait. Tu n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, il y avait d'abord la différence d'âge, puis tant d'autres arguments auxquels je trouvais tout autant d'échappatoires. Tu as fini par te laisser tomber dans ton fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Je me suis approché lentement et je t'ai forcé à me regarder directement dans les yeux. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais veillé sur moi pendant mon rétablissement ? Pourquoi tu avais été si dur avec moi toutes ces années ?  
  
« Parce que je t'aime » De simples mots, pratiquement murmurés. Des mots d'une simplicité désarmante mais tellement poignants. J'étais sans voix, je n'arrivais pas à penser, ces cinq mots rejouaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Finalement, il les assimila et je me suis jeté sur tes lèvres. J'en avais pas pris conscience jusque là. Je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de désir. Mais là, je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Je t'aimais également. Doucement, je me suis reculé, le souffle court et j'ai sourie narquoisement et je t'ai dit qu'il y avait de meilleures façons de faire savoir à quelqu'un que l'on l'appréciait que de le persécuter constamment. C'est à ce moment là que tu m'as gratifié de ton premier VRAI sourire. J'en ai eu le cœur chaviré, tu étais si beau, si désirable, presque vulnérable.  
  
Rapidement, le goût de tes lèvres me manquait déjà et à en juger par la rapidité de ta réponse, il devait en être de même pour toi. Assis sur tes genoux, j'entrepris de te libérer de ta chemise sans briser le baiser qui nous liait. Je me souviens d'avoir été agréablement surpris par les douces courbes de ton torse. Tu n'étais pas le maigrelet professeur que j'imaginais mais tu n'étais pas le plus baraqué des hommes que j'avais rencontrés. Tu étais simplement toi ! J'ai laissé glissé mes doigts sur tes pectoraux, sur ton sternum puis tes abdominaux et finalement j'ai remonté à tes épaules et je t'ai enlevé complètement ta chemise. Rapidement, la mienne a été retrouver la tienne qui gisait en petit tas sur le sol un peu à l'écart de nous. J'ai frissonné au contact de nos deux épidermes mais encore plus lorsque j'ai senti tes lèvres tracer un chemin le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille. Merlin que c'était bon. Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue, le célèbre maître de potions de Poudlard avait des talents cachés de cette sorte ?  
  
Tes mains agrippaient mes fesses alors que mes doigts s'amusaient à titiller tes mamelons pendant que ma bouche couvrait chaque partie de peau entre ta mâchoire et ta poitrine. Tu m'as repoussé gentiment et tu as tenté de te lever de ton fauteuil. Debout l'un devant l'autre, nous continuions à nous embrasser passionnément alors que nos mains tentaient de défaire le pantalon de l'autre. J'y parvins avant toi mais j'attendis que tu arrives à défaire ma ceinture qui semblait t'exaspérer. Une fois délivrer de nos pantalons, nos érections se pressaient l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de nos sous-vêtements. Je te faisais gémir doucement contre mes lèvres en effectuant de petites rotations au niveau de ton bassin à l'aide du mien. Alors que tes mains passaient sous mon boxer pour te saisir complètement de mes fesses, l'une des miennes se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ton entrejambe et s'amusait sans vergogne avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait.  
  
Je me suis agenouillé devant toi et je t'ai délivré de la barrière qui séparait ton membre dressé et ma bouche. Je me suis amusé comme jamais à titiller, lécher, suçoter et toutes les autres actions que pouvaient faire une langue et une bouche devant un jouet comme celui qui se présentait devant moi. Si j'ai toujours arboré une chevelure rebelle, je suis certain qu'à ce moment précis je n'avais jamais été aussi échevelé car tes mains, elles, s'amusaient sur ma tête. À un certain moment, tu as voulu te reculer et me repousser, sans doute pour éviter de te déverser mais je n'ai pas voulu. J'en voulais encore plus de toi, je voulais tout de toi. Je t'ai repris et après quelques instants, tu t'es cabré et j'ai vu se peindre sur ton visage les traits d'une jouissance longtemps espérée. Cette simple vue m'envahie le cœur et j'ai su qu'elle y resterait à jamais. Tout comme le fait que tu aies gémis mon nom au moment de grâce.  
  
Après avoir repris tes esprits, tu as voulu t'occuper de moi. Sans un mot, je me suis laissé guider jusqu'à ton grand lit à baldaquin aux couvertures de couleur maïs. Là, tu m'as étendu et tu as commencé à caresser chaque partie de mon corps, puis tes mains ont fait place à ta bouche. Je me tortillais sous ton corps que tu prenais un malin plaisir à frotter sur le mien. Puis, enfin, tu te saisis de mon membre qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux à mesure que tes « tortures » s'approchaient de lui. Tu commenças par des mouvements lents et langoureux de ta main, toujours sans quitter mon regard. Je te suppliais des yeux d'aller plus vite, d'intensifier le rythme mais toi tu me souriais narquoisement. Seigneur que j'avais détesté ce genre de sourire pendant les sept ans où j'étais ton élève mais je crois que je le détestais encore plus à cet instant.  
  
Peut-être pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as eu pitié de moi et tu accéléras le rythme à mon plus grand plaisir. J'étais tellement excité que cela ne pris pas beaucoup de temps avant que je n'atteigne l'orgasme sous tes bons soins.  
  
Après s'être rapidement nettoyés, nous nous sommes étendus nus sur ton lit où nous avons parlé toute la nuit de ce que serait désormais NOTRE avenir.  
  
*******************  
  
[RAR] :  
  
Caroline Black : Merci encore et toujours de prendre le temps de nous envoyer une petite review. Pour Ron c'est rien de personnel, c'est simplement que nous ne voulions pas « matcher » tous les persos, alors quel bon moyen d'en tuer quelques-uns. (quelle explication morbide ! ! !). On espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également.  
  
Alisa Adam : Tout d'abord merci pour tes bons mots. Pour ce qui est du fils de Rémus et Tonk ainsi que l'autre enfant à venir on s'est effectivement posé la question à savoir si la lycanthropie pouvait être génétique. On a demandé à notre experte en ce genre de question (on a nommé Joyce la femme qui sait tout) et elle nous a expliqué qu'il y avait deux « écoles de pensées » sur le sujet. On a opté pour le fait que l' « Homme » ne devient lycanthrope uniquement après une morsure un soir de pleine lune. Cependant, le « petit » risque d'avoir d'autres particularités, pour le savoir faudra continuer à lire...  
  
Lou : En effet écrire à plusieurs est une expérience spéciale, surtout que dans notre cas, on en vient souvent à divaguer et extrapoler mais cela fait partie de nos débilités que nous n'écrivons pas. Heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et on espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également même s'il est un peu moins « romantique ».  
  
Freaky Flower : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour le nombre de chapitre c'est le mystère complet dans nos cerveaux embrumés. Tant que l'inspiration sera présente et que les lecteurs sembleront apprécier, on va continuer.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Merci, merci et encore merci. On espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre également. 


	10. Normalité ?

[n/a] : Un immense MERCI à Bubblejoyce qui même en vacances prend le temps de guider nos cerveaux lubriques et pervers.  
  
**************  
  
Chapitre dixième : Normalité ?  
  
***************  
  
C'est l'anniversaire de notre fils aujourd'hui, deux ans. Nous avons invité quelques personnes proches pour un petit pique-nique sur un terrain boisé à l'écart du tumulte de la ville, là où se trouvera dans quelques mois notre nouvelle maison. C'est un cadeau que j'offre à ma petite famille qui attend un nouveau membre dans les environs de Noël. Une autre surprise de taille ! Cette fois par contre, c'est définitif, c'est terminé, je suis trop vieux pour continuer à agrandir notre famille ainsi et ma douce, bien que légèrement plus jeune que moi, préfère également s'en tenir à uniquement deux rejetons.  
  
J'ai utilisé une grande partie de l'héritage que m'avait légué Sirius pour acheter ce terrain et pour bâtir ce qui sera notre nouvelle maison. Lorsque mon ami a disparu, voilà des années, derrière le voile, tous ses biens ont été saisis. Puis après que son innocence ait été prouvée avec l'arrestation de Peter, le Ministère a restitué le tout à ses héritiers, Harry et moi, le dernier VRAI maraudeur.  
  
Mon travail de professeur privé ne rapporte pas beaucoup mais j'aime ce que je fais. Les lois sur l'embauche des loups-garous sont plus souples que voilà quelques années mais les employeurs sont toujours réticents. Tonk continuera à travailler au Ministère mais dans un bureau, jusqu'à son accouchement.  
  
La petite Joyce s'amuse avec notre fils bien qu'il soit plus petit qu'elle, elle tente de lui expliquer les règles de bases du Quidditch. Merlin, elle est déjà une experte dans ce sport, elle fera un malheur dans l'équipe qui l'accueillera lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. La petite famille Malfoy s'agrandira également. Hermione et Draco attendent eux aussi leur deuxième enfant pour le début de l'hiver. Ils forment vraiment une très belle famille.  
  
Harry, qui est venu seul, semble lui aussi heureux. Bien que la communauté magique ne connaisse pas l'identité du partenaire de son « héros », le fils de James et Lily semble avoir repris goût à la vie et c'est tant mieux. Dommage que Rogue refuse de se montrer après de lui, son bonheur serait complet mais Severus doit avoir ses raisons. Avec Nymph, nous avons décidé de le nommer parrain de notre enfant à venir. Il avait l'air tellement heureux, surtout que Hermione et Draco venaient tout juste de lui faire la même demande. Deux filleuls d'un coup pour celui qui aurait toujours voulu avoir une vraie famille mais à qui la vie la refuse encore.  
  
Ginny aussi est venue seule mais nous a averti qu'elle ne pouvait rester longtemps, puisqu'elle devait profiter de cette fin de semaine pour réviser pour ses derniers examens. La période scolaire touche en effet à sa fin et à en juger par les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme, les professeurs ne sont pas des plus indulgents, malgré le beau soleil qui inonde notre coin de pays depuis quelques jours. Je trouve aberrant qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme soit encore célibataire. Bien sûr, je sais qu'elles sont ses préférences mais n'y a-t-il pas une jeune femme pour voir la perle rare qu'est la jeune Weasley et de s'en saisir ? Quoi que, elle est encore jeune, elle peut se permettre de prendre son temps. De plus, l'amour arrive toujours lorsque l'on ne l'attend plus, j'en sais quelque chose.  
  
Parlant d'amour ! Merlin qu'elle est belle, ainsi couchée dans l'herbe haute, jouant à cache-cache avec les jeunes. Depuis notre première fois, je l'ai rarement vu changer d'apparence. Elle se contente de ce qu'y doit être son vrai visage lorsque l'on est ensemble. Oh ! Je sais que parfois pour son travail, elle use des dons magiques qui sont siens mais lorsqu'elle rentre à la maison, elle est simplement Nymph, ma Nymph. Bref, la mienne et celle de notre petit monstre et bientôt d'un autre... Parfois je me sens égoïste lorsque j'ai des pensées ainsi. J'aimerais garder ma douce pour moi seul mais nous sommes une famille maintenant...  
  
Un autre problème semble se poser. Lorsque l'on appris pour la grossesse de Nymph, nous avons consulté des spécialistes en lycanthropie pour savoir si notre ou nos enfants allaient avoir les mêmes particularités que moi. On nous avait assuré que les chances étaient plutôt minces puisque seulement un des parents était loup-garou et que certes, je partageais mon ADN avec l'enfant mais que c'était la mère qui partageait l'utérus. Je me rappelle d'avoir hésité tout de même mais Nymph y tenait tellement que je me suis laissé convaincre. Nous avons longuement cru que seuls deux parents lycanthropes pouvaient engendrer un petit loup-garou ou que ce changement ne provenait que de la « célèbre » morsure. Pourtant notre petit Éloi James Sirius Lupin, démontre des signes alarmants depuis quelques pleines lunes. J'en ai discuté avec ma douce encore hier soir car nous aurons une pleine lune dans moins d'une semaine et j'ai peur de constater d'autres signes. Ma tendre a tenté de m'apaiser et a déclaré qu'il pouvait bien se couvrir de poils sur tout le corps à longueur d'année, elle ne l'aimerait pas moins.  
  
Le problème n'est pas là. MOI je sais ce que c'est et je ne souhaite cela à personne SURTOUT pas à MON fils. La potion de contrôle est de plus en plus efficace mais nous ressentons tout de même d'atroces douleurs et JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MON FILS SOUFFRE À CAUSE DE MOI ! Quant sera-t-il de notre second enfant ? Nous attendons les résultats des tests passés sur notre fils et sur l'enfant à venir. J'espère de TOUT CŒUR que je me trompe. Pour l'instant, je n'ai noté qu'une augmentation des facultés sensorielles d'Éloi ainsi qu'une augmentation d'agressivité le soir de pleine lune. Si jamais j'en avais fait consciemment un être abject comme je le suis, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
  
Elle a dû sentir ma détresse car elle vient m'enlacer tendrement, m'offrant tout son amour par un tendre geste. Merlin que je l'aime. Qu'aie-je fais pour te mériter ? Parfois je me demande si je ne rêve pas et si c'est le cas, je redoute mon réveil.  
  
Nos invités partent un à un. Le soleil commence déjà à décliner, je propose de rentrer coucher notre petit monstre. Voilà, c'est fait, Tinky notre fidèle elfe de maison, prendra soin de notre enfant pendant son sommeil. Si on allait prendre une bonne douche, je crois que j'ai encore quelques brins d'herbe dans mes vêtements. L'idée te plait, tant mieux.  
  
Dis donc, on commence à voir le petit renflement de ton ventre, c'est tout mignon. Dire que là dedans se trouve une petite vie qui est la moitié de toi et la moitié de moi. Pourvu, Merlin, que j'aie donné la bonne moitié de moi ! Je m'excuse mon amour mais je n'y peux rien, je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien mais que veux-tu ? Tu veux me changer les idées ? Très bien et que proposes-tu ? AH ! Intéressant en effet.  
  
Oup ! L'eau est froide chérie, attends, je la règle correctement. Voilà, viens donc me retrouver mon amour. Tu sais que j'aime ça quand tu te frottes ainsi sur moi ? Visiblement oui puisque tu t'y prends si bien. Laisse moi te savonner, ainsi j'aurai l'occasion de caresser ton corps en entier. Si je commençais par ta nuque et que je descendais lentement vers tes clavicules en passant par ta gorge ? Et puis, tes omoplates en me dirigeant vers tes reins. Je prends bien garde de ne pas toucher tes fesses si belles et si rondes qui se frottent les coquines sur mon entrejambe qui réagit très bien. Tourne-toi, voilà. Maintenant ta gorge jusqu'à ta poitrine dont je me fais un devoir d'astiquer chaque parcelle. Puis ton sternum et on descend jusqu'à ton ventre en prenant bien soin de taquiner ton nombril en passant.  
  
Bien, maintenant si je m'agenouille, je serais à même de constater si je travaille bien. Voilà, encore un peu de savon et on reprend. D'abord tes orteils, le dessous de tes pieds que je chatouille au passage, puis tes talons, tes chevilles. Enfin, tes mollets, l'arrière de tes genoux, tes cuisses. Et tes fesses où je m'attarde volontairement avant d'accomplir un nettoyage complet. Je vois à ton regard qu'il est grandement temps que je passe à la phase finale. Très bien, alors écarte un peu les jambes que je puisse te servir maîtresse.  
  
Zone sensible hein ? d'accord je me tais et j'agis, en fait, je continue. Et si je décrochais le pommeau de la douche et que j'orientais le jet d'eau vers cette « zone » ? Wow, tu sembles aimer le traitement. Je vais devoir te faire taire en t'embrassant, tu serais capable de réveiller Éloi avec ces petits cris qui je l'avoue ne me déplaisent pourtant pas. Si je joignais mes doigts à la « torture » ? Merlin ! Si tu savais combien tu m'excite en réagissant ainsi ! La tête renversée, les yeux clos, tes dents qui mordent tes lèvres pour t'empêcher de crier, tes petits mouvements du basin pour accentuer tes sensations, c'est si, c'est si merveilleux.  
  
Accroche-toi à moi, je vais te soutenir puisque tes jambes semblent te lâcher. Par pitié chérie, gémis mais pas directement dans mes oreilles, tu vas me rendre sourd. Bon c'est assez, j'en peux plus moi. Mon érection me fait suffisamment mal. Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille et appuie toi à la paroi de verre de la douche, je m'occupe de donner le rythme. Merlin que c'est bon.  
  
Ça glisse trop cependant, j'ai de la difficulté à te maintenir correctement. Descend, on adopte une autre position. Tiens, fais face à la paroi, je vais me mettre derrière, relève un peu les fesses, voilà, c'est bien, non, C'EST BON. De ma main libre je peux continuer à travailler ton entrejambe pendant que je m'active en toi. Oh ! Chérie, c'est si bon. Je ne tarderai pas à aboutir, crois-tu que tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Visiblement non ! Encore quelques coups de rein et je te rejoindrai dans la satisfaction post-orgasmique.  
  
Hummm ! Nymphhhh! MMMppphmmrrrgg.  
  
Restons là, ainsi, simplement enlacés sous l'eau de la douche, dans l'humidité de la pièce, recouvert du mince voile de brume qui envahi cet espace. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Parfois je me dis qu'il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es si belle. Comment une telle chose peut m'arriver à moi ? Je ne crois pas à ma chance. J'ai une femme merveilleuse, un fils que j'adore et bientôt un nouvel enfant à aimer. Que demander de plus ? Que mes enfants soient « normaux ». Et voilà, c'est reparti.  
  
**************  
  
[RAR] :  
  
Caro Black : Pour les tortures de Sévy à Harry que tu voudrais recevoir, on peut toujours s'arranger. Pose nous tes conditions et on verra se que l'on peut te pondre de façon personnelle, on est toujours prête à aider une lectrice dans l'accomplissement de ses fantasmes lolll (n'importe quoi !) Merci pour ta review, on espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également.  
  
Alixe : Merci beaucoup pour tes bons mots. En effet, cette fic est différente de l'autre dans le sens que celle-ci n'effleure que sentiments profonds des persos alors que dans l'autre, c'est notre ligne maîtresse. Merci de la lire tout de même. Notre secret pour rendre les scènes érotiques amusantes ? Ça se résume en cinq lettres : JOYCE. C'est elle qui tempère et ajuste le tir pour que ce ne soit pas uniquement vulgaire et sexuel. À sa « sagesse » on ajoute quelques expériences personnelles mais on dit pas lesquelles lolll.  
  
Alisa Adam : Alors, t'en penses quoi de notre vision de la lycanthropie ? Sommes-nous plausibles ? On l'espère en tout cas. Tes précisions nous ont fait rajuster notre tir, on espère que ce que l'on a écrit peut tenir la route. Merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié.  
  
Lou : C'était ta fête à toi ? Si oui alors : Bonne fête Lou, Bonne fête Lou, bonne fête, bonne fête, bonne fête Lou (le tout sur le bon air évidemment). T'inquiète, tout était cohérent et on te remercie pour cette review. On te rassure également, on ne te prend pas du tout pour une fleur bleue, on sait que tu es une dure à cuire lolll.  
  
Alinemcb54 : Comment on fait pour écrire ? On agite nos doigts sur un clavier d'ordinateur en espérant que la succession de mots que l'on créée soit plausible mais surtout lisible. Ça répond à ta question ? Des génies, des artistes ? Wouah ! T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Merci tout de même, on croit que tu en mets un peu mais c'est flatteur. 


	11. Un souvenir pour la route

*************  
  
Chapitre onzième : Un souvenir pour la route  
  
**************  
  
Nous y voilà, le dernier examen de l'année. Ensuite, les vacances pour deux mois et on reprend en septembre pour ma dernière année de scolarité. À pareille date l'an prochain, je serai enfin diplômée ès Arts Magiques et je pourrai peut-être ouvrir un petit studio pour peindre des portraits. C'était d'ailleurs mon but lorsque je me suis inscrite ici, je voulais développer mes talents et peut-être pouvoir en vivre. Mes professeurs m'assurent que j'ai le talent nécessaire pour faire une belle carrière mais je n'en demande pas tant. Juste pouvoir vivre correctement en peignant, activité que j'adore. J'ai déjà eu quelques commandes que je devrai effectuer pendant mes vacances. D'accord, il ne s'agit que de membres de ma famille ou des amis proches mais c'est un début. Maman insiste pour que mon premier vrai portrait soit celui de son premier petit-fils, le fils de Bill et Fleur. Il est craquant. Et ses parents en sont si fiers.  
  
Bon, revenons à cet examen. Je le redoute un peu. Non pas que j'ai peur de l'échouer, j'ai déjà la note de passage dans cette matière mais cela risque d'être la dernière fois que je LA vois. Nous nous sommes pas revues en privé depuis la soirée où Fleur donna naissance à mon neveu. Je l'ai bien sûr croisé dans les couloirs de la faculté. On s'est salué poliment, comme une enseignante et une élève, sans plus. Cela en est frustrant. Je réalise que je me suis laissée prendre, je suis tombée dans le piège qu'elle m'avait pourtant prévenu d'éviter. Je n'ai pas été capable de ne PAS m'attacher à elle. J'éprouve plus que simplement du désir pour mon enseignante. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où va l'étendu de mes sentiments à son égard mais je sais que je redoute de la quitter. Et pourtant, nous ne sommes pas théoriquement ensemble. Je suis d'un pathétique incurable.  
  
Elle est là, juste devant nous qui attendons l'arrivée des quelques élèves retardataires. Elle offre un rythme avec deux crayons moldus qu'elle frappe sur son bureau, l'air ailleurs. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle m'offre un simple regard. Peut-être y lirais-je ce que je veux. Peut-être que j'y lirais qu'elle aussi redoute notre séparation, qu'elle tient un peu à moi. Psssthh ! Cesse de rêver ma pauvre. Elle t'avait bien averti qu'elle était volage et qu'elle ne désirait aucun point d'attache. Tu en as même eu la preuve en direct le soir où tu as osé. Cesse de te faire des idées ou tu vas finir hystérique comme cette folle qui a rebondit chez elle et qui a tout cassé. Tu le savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais et tu as foncé la tête première.  
  
Voilà tout le monde est là, l'examen va pouvoir commencer. Bof ! Rien de vraiment trop compliqué. La musique enchantée n'est pas ma matière la plus forte mais cet examen sera somme toute facile. Ça change un peu des autres que nous avons eu jusque là. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai terminé mais je relis et fais semblant de corriger ou cogiter, le tout dans le but d'être la dernière à quitter pour pouvoir m'entretenir un peu avec elle. Je dois éclaircir les choses entre nous. Je ne pourrais pas endurer deux mois loin d'elle en me demandant constamment ce que les choses auraient pu être si je lui avais parlé, si je lui avais fait savoir ce que je ressentais. Il faut que je lui parle, il en va de ma santé mentale.  
  
Enfin ! Je croyais que Jonhanson ne partirait jamais, un moment j'ai cru qu'il jouait le même jeu que moi, et qu'il attendait que JE parte. C'est peut-être le cas finalement vu le « superbe » sourire aguichant qu'il vient de servir à MA prof. BAS LES PATTES MORRON !, j'étais là la première ! Au moins, elle n'a pas semblé remarquer, ou si c'est le cas, elle n'a pas répondu à l'avance de ce « beau » jeune homme. C'est fou, mais j'en suis heureuse, probablement trop ! Je m'approche lentement d'elle qui a déjà le nez plongé dans les réponses de ses élèves. J'attends en silence qu'elle daigne relever la tête vers moi. Chose qu'elle fait rapidement en me gratifiant de son sourire qui me fait fondre le cœur à tout coup.  
  
Elle s'informe sur mes projets pour l'été, alors que je m'appuie négligemment devant elle sur son bureau. Je lui réponds vaguement alors qu'elle referme la porte de la salle de cours d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, elle caresse lentement et sensuellement mes pieds nus qui reposent maintenant sur ses cuisses. Tendrement, elle monte jusqu'à ma cheville, puis passe ses mains sous le bas de mes pantalons et remonte jusqu'aux mollets. Nous continuons notre discussion sur des banalités. Elle redescend ses mains et cesse de me caresser soudainement. Toujours assise, elle s'approche plus près de moi et me force à m'asseoir sur ses genoux maintenant. J'obéis et place mes bras autour de son cou alors que ses mains me retiennent fermement au niveau de mes reins.  
  
Nous restons là un long moment à simplement nous regarder. Je sais qu'elle sait. Je sais qu'elle a saisi ce qui me roule dans l'esprit. Puis, elle brise le silence. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. Elle a simplement dit : « tu sais que c'est impossible ». Six mots, six mots qui me brisent d'un coup le cœur. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je me lève brusquement et m'écarte d'elle. Je tremble, les yeux me chauffent, ma gorge est enserrée. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle me voit pleurer, je suis plus forte que cela voyons. Je me dirige lentement vers la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, la douce brise me fera le plus grand bien.  
  
Je l'entends s'approcher de moi, hésitante. Elle ne parle pas, ne tente même pas de s'expliquer. Étrangement, je n'attends aucune explication ou confirmation. Je me hais de m'être laissée prendre. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, elle avait été on ne peux plus claire dès le commencement. Je ne suis finalement, qu'une stupide rêveuse pathétique fleur bleue.  
  
Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de me briser. Je ne suis pas si fragile, je me retourne vivement, les yeux entièrement secs, l'air déterminé, prête à l'apostropher si jamais je vois de la pitié sur ses traits. Aucune pitié dans ses traits. Tant mieux, elle aurait goûté la médecine Weasley dans le cas contraire.  
  
Je me sens mal, je veux partir, la tête haute, l'air indifférent mais elle me retient par la main. Main qu'elle porte à sa bouche, elle embrasse chacun de mes doigts, puis ma paume, elle finit par poser ma main sur sa joue et ferme les yeux. L'image qu'elle m'offre d'elle est touchante et mon cœur se serre de nouveau. Je ne peux résister, je m'approche lentement d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement, comme s'il s'agissait de notre dernier baiser, ce qui est sans doute le cas. Je veux capturer toutes les essences de sa bouche qui m'a procuré bien du plaisir. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, notre baiser presque chaste est devenu passionnel. J'enserre sa taille fortement alors qu'elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. J'ai l'impression que l'on ne sera jamais assez près l'une de l'autre pour se contenter.  
  
Je la sens se saisir de ma baguette dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et l'entends verrouiller la salle de classe pendant que mes lèvres s'aventurent gloutonnement dans son cou, lui arrachant un petit gémissement au passage. Très bien, alors partageons une dernière fois ce que nous faisons si bien ensemble.  
  
Je la pousse jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent un des bureaux derrière elle. Je la force à s'y asseoir alors que j'entreprends de lui enlever ses chaussures. Hey ! C'est ma paire de bas que je ne retrouvais plus ça ! Un sourire timide me confirme qu'elle en avait conscience. Tant pis, ils vont aller rejoindre les souliers. Lorsque je remonte, j'agrippe le bas de sa chemise et lui passe par-dessus la tête. Pas de temps à perdre avec les boutons. Je laisse mes doigts errer sur son ventre puis, je m'agrippe à sa poitrine en même temps que je prends d'assaut sa bouche. Ses mains à elle me retiennent fermement très près d'elle et caressent mon cou ainsi que ma chute de rein sous mon chandail.  
  
Sa langue glisse sur la mienne, nos lèvres se soudent, nos corps s'embrasent. De gestes précis et sûrs, elle fait passer mon chandail par- dessus ma tête et dégrafe mon soutien-gorge qui part retrouver le sien quelque part sur le plancher de sa salle de classe. Elle noue ses deux jambes autour de ma taille alors que je me saisis de ses fesses pour les rapprocher du bord du bureau. Nos deux corps se collent l'un à l'autre. La friction de nos deux poitrines me procure un agréable frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ses caresses qui se font de plus en plus empressées.  
  
Je m'occupe de la pointe de ses seins que je fais rouler entre mes doigts pendant qu'elle me dévore littéralement le cou, douce torture que j'adore. Ses mains sont maintenant sur mes fesses, elle les a passées sous mon pantalon et elle ne se gêne pas pour tâter mon arrière-train. Et moi, je suis loin de m'en plaindre. Elle quitte mon cou pour revenir à ma bouche qui l'accueil avec joie. J'en profite pour défaire le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et glisse une main à l'intérieur, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Je m'applique à caresser son entrejambe pendant que nous échangeons des baisers enflammés qui nous coupent le souffle.  
  
J'entends ses gémissements étouffés et cela ne contribue qu'à augmenter mon propre désir. Je me presse contre elle, ondule du basin alors que ma main refuse de quitter son intimité avant de lui avoir arraché l'ultime gémissement. Ça ne saurait tarder si j'en crois les signes avant coureur. Elle se cabre, projète sa tête vers l'arrière, s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée, sa respiration est saccadée et ses yeux sont définitivement clos. Le voilà, ce gémissement qui ressemble plus à un râle de plaisir.  
  
Après quelques secondes de récupération, elle me remercie d'un baiser passionné et entreprend de descendre du bureau pour inter changer les places. Je suis plus qu'excitée, l'avoir mise dans cet état m'a laissé dans un état indescriptible. Rapidement mon pantalon se retrouve sur mes chevilles et mes fesses font connaissance avec le bois du bureau qui est plutôt froid à vrai dire. Après un sourire lubrique, elle s'agenouille devant moi et... et... OH MERLIN ! Que c'est bon !  
  
Mes mains s'agrippent à son cuir chevelu alors que les siennes maintiennent fermement mes fesses pour m'empêcher de trop me reculer suite aux mouvements involontaires que fait mon basin sous ses bons soins. Pour être plus à l'aise elle passe mes jambes de chaque côté de son cou et replonge vers mon intimité. MERLIN ! Ça ne sera plus long, je sens que c'est tout près. Oh ! Oui ! Continue. OUIIIIIIiiiii !  
  
Nous restons quelques instants dans les bras une de l'autre. En silence, j'empreigne dans mon esprit ses moindres détails, me disant qu'il s'agit de la dernière occasion qui me sera donnée. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Elle se sépare de moi après m'avoir accordé un chaste baiser sur le bout du nez et commence à se rhabiller. Après un soupir inaudible, du moins, je l'espère, je l'imite. Je termine tout juste de remettre mon chandail quand j'entends trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Après un regard affolé pour s'assurer que rien de ce que nous venions de faire n'était « visible », elle va ouvrir. Derrière se tient Johanson qui est revenu sans doute dans l'espoir de pouvoir «parler » seul avec la professeure. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à me trouver encore là, s'est visible sur son visage et je dois retenir le petit rire que sa mimique m'inspire.  
  
Elle l'accueille plutôt sèchement, à ma plus grande joie et rapidement, son cas était réglé, il repart la queue entre les jambes et c'est le cas de le dire. Alors que je cherche quelque chose à dire, je ne peux tout de même pas partir ainsi, elle vient à ma rescousse en me proposant de l'accompagner jusque chez elle. Elle propose un repas « d'adieu » pour clore ce qui a été. J'accepte et l'aide à porter les copies des examens.  
  
En route, nous discutons de banalités comme deux grandes amies. On croise parfois quelques étudiants qui sortent fêter la fin des examens, tous la saluent et lui souhaitent un bon retour en Amérique. Ce à quoi elle les remercie et leur souhaite bonne chance dans leur futur. En l'espace de seulement quelques mois, elle était devenue la professeure la plus appréciée sur le campus. Et je comprenais très bien pourquoi, tous étaient sous son charme, moi sans doute plus que les autres.  
  
Lorsque nous arrivons près de chez elle, je la vois froncer les sourcils en apercevant deux silhouettes devant sa porte. Rapidement une petite tornade d'environ huit ans se précipite en courant vers elle. Elle laisse tomber son sac par terre pour réceptionner la petite fille qui lui saute littéralement au cou et criant de joie. Un homme, fin vingtaine accourt également, un immense sourire aux lèvres et enlace tendrement MA professeure qui semble des plus heureuse.  
  
Pour ma part, je dépose le sac contenant les copies d'examen près des choses qu'elle avait déposées par terre. Je fais trois pas par derrière et tourne lentement les talons. Je marche comme une zombie, obnubilée par ce que je viens d'entendre et que mon cerveau me repasse en boucle. Lorsque j'entends mon nom, j'ai de la difficulté à me retourner pour faire face à MA professeure qui tient toujours dans ses bras la jeune fille. Elle affiche un air décontenancé et tente un pas dans ma direction. L'air que je dois afficher doit ressembler à celui d'un poisson hors de son bocal. Lorsque je comprends qu'elle s'approche de moi, je fais non de la tête et après un dernier regard empli d'aberration, je transplane avant qu'elle ne puisse m'atteindre.  
  
Maintenant assise sur le rebord de mon lit, le regard dans le vague, j'analyse du mieux que je le peux la situation. Ma partie émotionnelle de mon cerveau tente de me convaincre que j'ai mal compris, que je n'ai pas entendu réellement les mots prononcés par la fillette. Mais ma partie rationnelle me les répète sans cesse, sur le même ton employé. Cette petite fille d'environ huit ans, aux cheveux d'ébène, qui a sauté au cou de MA professeure l'a RÉELLEMENT appelé MAMAN ! Et cet homme l'a appelé CHÉRIE !  
  
*******************  
  
[RAR] :  
  
Caroline Black : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes bons mots, on a les joues rouges maintenant... Nous aussi on t'adore !  
  
Alisa Adam : Qui ne serait pas torturé à la place de ce pauvre Rémus ? Merci pour les explications, on a toujours été nulles en bio, visiblement, c'est pas ton cas ! Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours autant apprécié.  
  
Alimemcb54 : Pas de vacances pour nous, travail, travail et travail mais le moral est toujours bon. On a tout de même eu quatre jours de congé pour Pâques, ça fait du bien ! Pour le clavier magique, on te donne un truc si tu veux, tu fais un mouvement de rotation en sens inverse des aiguilles d'un montre avec ta baguette et tu dis d'une voix sûre l'incantation suivante : « Perversité maîtresse de la luxure aide nos esprits à rester lubriques. » Ça marche à tout coup loll. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Alixe : C'est pas de gaieté de cœur que l'on torture Rémus, c'est simplement un papa soucieux de ses enfants que l'on tentait de dépeindre. Désolées pour ton âme sensible, on espère ne pas l'avoir trop choquée !  
  
Lou : Bien sûr qu'elle révisait Ginny ! Elle ne passe pas son temps a fantasmer sur son professeur. Oui bon, d'accord, elle le fait aussi et souvent elle passe à l'acte mais il lui arrive d'être studieuse aussi. On croit que l'on a fait une erreur dans notre texte, on voulait que ce soit Harry le parrain et non pas Rogue mais bon, on fera avec puisque nous avons raté notre coup. Nous aussi on l'aime bien Rémus et Maxime avoue qu'elle aurait bien aimé être à la place de Tonk dans la douche ahhhh ! Pour le troisième en route, s'est pas vraiment possible puisque Tonk est déjà enceinte du deuxième mais bon tout est possible dans le monde magique ! ! ! ! 


	12. Missives du coeur

[n/a] : Bonjour à tous. Nous avons décidé de chambouler un peu l'ordre habituel de nos chapitres. Théoriquement, vous auriez eu droit au point de vue de Draco mais cela ne nous convenait pas. Après tout, c'est nous les auteurs, c'est nous qui décide lolll. La véritable raison est que cette histoire tire à sa fin et que chaque couple est rendu là où on voulait les amener sauf Ginny. Elle nous a donné du fil à retorde la rouquine, alors on lui a pondu un nouveau chapitre qui on l'espère clôtura correctement son histoire. Donc, lorsque vous aurez terminé de lire ce chapitre, dites-vous qu'il n'en restera plus qu'un. C'est la vie ! Alors, on espère que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre et désolées pour ceux et celles qui attendaient le point de vue de Draco…

Ah oui ! On oubliait. Ce chapitre et le suivant ne seront pas classés " R " contrairement aux autres. Disons simplement que nous sommes dans notre passe fleur bleue, eau de rose et chocolat. Ou que nos esprits pervers, lubrique et aimant la luxure sont partis en vacances.

**********************

Chapitre douzième : Missives du cœur.

**********************

Je l'ai lu tellement de fois déjà que le parchemin en est usé. Je connais chaque point, chaque virgule. Je connais l'inclinaison exacte de la barre sur ces " T " et la forme de ses points sur ses " I ". Chaque mot est incrustés, gravés dans ma mémoire et je l'avoue dans mon cœur également. Cependant, ils n'agissent pas comme des baumes sur les blessures de mon cœur, j'ai encore trop mal.

Voilà près d'un mois que c'est tenu mon dernier examen. Un mois depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai embrassé, où je me suis donné à elle. Un mois que deux mots me torturent l'esprit : CHÉRIE et MAMAN.

Le soir même, on tambourina à ma porte, on tenta même de la forcer, de la défoncer mais j'avais veillé à la rendre infranchissable. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'était fatiguée et avait quitté. J'ai cru qu'elle était allée retrouver sa " famille " mais j'ai compris par la suite qu'elle avait renoncé à m'expliquer de vive voix. Elle était rentrée écrire cette longue missive qui m'explique brièvement les événements qui m'ont égratigné le cœur. Un hibou grand duc frappa peu après à ma fenêtre avec tout autant d'insistance que sa propriétaire peu avant. J'ai hésité longuement avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Les mots qui la composaient avaient été écris pour tenter de m'expliquer les grandes lignes de l'histoire. En fin de missive, elle demandait un entretient privé avec moi pour éclaircire tous les points qui me seraient restés nébuleux. Tout était resté nébuleux.

******

__

Petite demoiselle 

__

Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour t'expliquer la scène qui semble t'avoir choquée. Quel piètre professeure je fais. Je vais tenter d'être claire et concise malgré le fait que l'histoire d'origine est compliquée et inhabituelle. 

Une des raisons pour lesquelles je désirais une relation sans lendemain avec toi, était que je savais très bien que je retournerais en Amérique alors que toi tu resterais ici, en Angleterre. Je sais que plusieurs rumeurs ont circulé à mon sujet et il en circulera encore et encore. Les gens aiment papoter et potiner, surtout si c'est sur le dos d'une étrangère. Une autre raison était et est toujours, que je ne PEUX m'engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait priorité dans ma vie et c'est ma fille Élie. Je te l'aurais bien présenté mais tu es partie un peu vite. Élie a presque dix ans et souffre d'une maladie très rare qui nécessitent des traitements bien particuliers. C'est ce qui explique qu'elle était restée en Amérique avec son père et qu'elle n'avait pu me suivre jusqu'ici. J'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter le poste que me proposait la faculté, justement à cause de Élie… Je ne me ressoudais pas à la laisser seule. Elle n'était pourtant pas seule puisque son père veillait sur elle et que Marc est un excellent papa. Tous deux m'ont poussé à accepter. Pour me changer les idées qu'ils disaient. À toutes les fins de semaines, je quittais l'Angleterre et je rentrais à la maison, voir ma fille. Elle est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont fait une surprise, ils sont venus m'aider à boucler mes valises en vue de mon retour chez moi. Je ne les attendais pas, je ne savais pas qu'ils viendraient. Jamais je ne t'aurais invité à venir chez moi si j'avais su que leur rencontre te bouleverserait autant. Je peux comprendre que le fait d'apprendre ainsi que j'ai une fille est difficile mais pourquoi une réaction de mutisme ? Et pourquoi refuses-tu que je m'explique ? Jamais je ne t'ai caché que je refusais de m'attacher. Ce n'était pas personnel, c'est simplement ma vie qui veut cela. Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé, là n'était pas mon intention. Je passais du très bon temps en ta compagnie et j'appréciais nos petits moments d'intimité.

Je ne suis pas le monstre sans cœur que tu dois maintenant imaginer. J'ai simplement une vie compliquée et c'est pour cette raison que je refuse de m'attacher. Je ne suis pas non plus la dévergondée que tout le monde semble croire. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques aventures mais puisque je refuse de me mettre en couple, cela paraît pire que ce ne l'est en vérité.

Je ne t'expliquerai pas tout en détail dans une lettre, je trouve cela impersonnel. Je préfère avoir la personne en face de moi pour m'exprimer. Je trouve mes explications nébuleuses, peut-être qu'un entretient privé nous permettrait de mettre le tout au clair. La balle est dans ton camp maintenant, à toi de décider ce que tu veux en faire.

******

Petite demoiselle, c'était le surnom qu'elle m'avait donné. Non pas que je sois particulièrement petite, je fais tout de même un mètre soixante-cinq (5 pieds 6 pouces) mais elle avait tout de même sept bons centimètres de plus. Pendant des jours, j'ai lu et relu la lettre, n'arrivant pas à me décider sur la marche à suivre. Ma raison me disait que puisque de toute façon notre histoire était sans lendemain, à quoi me servait de me torture l'esprit avec une ultime rencontre où je pourrais apprendre des choses qui me bouleverseraient encore plus. Par contre, mon cœur désirait la revoir, quémandait des explications, voulait des preuves qu'elle n'était pas le monstre que mon esprit tentait de me dépeindre.

Un mois, un mois que je n'ai rien fait. Un mois que j'hésite, que je n'arrive pas à donner raison à mon esprit ou à mon cœur. Un mois qu'elle est repartie en Amérique. Un mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'elle a pris la peine de spécifier que tout était entre mes mains.

Puis hier matin, alors que je m'acharnais dans la grange derrière le Terrier devenu mon atelier sur une toile qui ne ressemblerait jamais à rien, ma mère a poussé la porte et m'a remis une autre lettre. L'écriture m'était inconnue, de même que l'expéditeur, un certain Monsieur Chisholm. J'ai laissé tomber ma toile qui de toute façon n'était qu'une débauche de couleurs sans attrait et je suis sortie à l'extérieur pour lire la missive sous le grand chêne qui me donnerait un coin d'ombre apprécié avec cette chaleur.

Ça m'a pris quelques lignes avant de comprendre qui m'envoyait une telle lettre. L'écriture était soignée, et la qualité du parchemin m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une missive qui avait une certaine importance pour son expéditeur.

*******

__

Chère Mademoiselle Weasley,

Je sais que mon nom risque de vous être totalement inconnu et pour cause, nous n'avons jamais eu le plaisir jusqu'à présent d'être présentés. Je me nomme Marc Chisholm et je réside tout près de Salem aux Etats-Unis. La raison de cette lettre, je l'espère, ne vous choquera pas. J'ai pris l'initiative de rentrer en contact avec vous, malgré le fait que je sache pertinemment que cette démarche me sera reprochée, possiblement par vous mais plus assurément par ma meilleure amie.

J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez passé certains moments en dehors des heures scolaires en compagnie de cette dernière. De plus, si j'ai bien compris, votre relation s'est terminée abruptement, un peu par ma faute et celle de ma fille, puisque nous n'étions pas supposés être allés retrouver celle dont on s'ennuyait beaucoup trop. Je crois que quelques explications seraient de mises et je doute que la lettre que vous a déjà fait parvenir Mel, contienne les réponses à vos questions. Aussi, si vous me le permettez, je tenterai d'éclaircir un peu la situation. Par la suite, vous serez en mesure de mieux comprendre tout ce qu'il y a en jeu mais surtout, je l'espère, le comportement de celle qui a été votre professeur.

Tout d'abord, je vous prie de ne pas trop lui en vouloir, s'il y a un coupable dans cette histoire, c'est bien moi. Commençons donc par le commencement. Mel, de son vrai nom Maud-Élisabeth Lancaster et moi sommes amis depuis même avant que l'on sache marcher. Nous avons tout partagé, nos jeux, nos aventures, nos découvertes. Nous étions constamment ensemble, nos familles étant très proches également, nous passions le plus clair de notre temps l'un avec l'autre. Très rapidement une complicité unique c'est développée entre nous. Les années ont passées et rien n'a changé. Nos parents prédisaient déjà nos épousailles alors que nous n'avions que dix ans. Puis à seize ans, ils ont voulu annoncer publiquement nos fiançailles. Mel et moi n'avions jamais envisagé cette chose sérieusement. Nous éprouvions à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui, des sentiments très forts envers l'autre mais il ne s'agissait nullement d'Amour.

À l'époque nous étions tous deux en questionnements profonds. Certaines attirances restaient à être définies et exploitées. Nous avons compris avec le temps que notre amitié provenait du fait que l'on était tous deux très semblables. Un esprit mal tourné pourrait affirmer que nous étions si souvent ensemble qu'elle a finit par déteindre sur moi et moi sur elle. Ce qui expliquerait nos tendances homosexuelles réciproques. À seize ans, j'avais personnellement expérimenté quelques petites choses d'ordre sexuel avec un homme plus âgé que moi. Étant le confident de Mel, je savais qu'elle partageait des doutes sur son orientation. Nous avons finalement trouvé le courage d'en informer nos parents qui se sont montrés étonnamment réceptifs. Le seul point qui les tourmentait était la succession de nos familles respectives. Nos familles étaient et sont toujours très respectées dans notre communauté magique. Et comme il est de tradition de léguer tous les biens familiaux à des êtres liés par le sang, nos parents étaient déçus par la perspective de ne jamais avoir de descendant.

Mel et moi en avons discuté des nuits entières. Nous avions nous aussi le désir d'être parent mais puisque nos orientations sexuelles respectives ne nous le permettaient pas " techniquement ", on en est venu à avoir recours à l'insémination artificiel pratiquée par les moldus. Élie Odyle Lancaster Chisholm fêtera ses dix ans demain Malheureusement, dès l'âge de trois ans, elle a développé une maladie très rare qui nécessite des soins réguliers et précis. Ses traitements lui assurent la même qualité de vie qu'un autre enfant de son âge mais nécessitent cinq heures par semaine de soins divers. Depuis qu'elle est au monde, Mel ne vit que pour son rayon de soleil comme elle l'appelle affectueusement. À nous trois, on forme une famille peu ordinaire, j'en conviens, mais on est heureux. Si pour ma part, ma condition de père ne m'a pas posé de problème dans ma vie sentimentale, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mel. Après une première tentative désastreuse, elle se promit de se consacrer uniquement à la musique et à sa fille. Depuis, elle n'a entretenu aucune relation d'ordre affective.

Je sais qu'elle risque de m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours d'avoir osé vous contacter, pire de vous avoir révéler une partie d'elle qu'elle garde jalousement. Mais pour la première fois depuis la naissance d'Élie j'ai senti chez elle des sentiments contradictoires. Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé vous expliquer elle-même la situation mais son orgueil étant ce qu'il est, elle ne se résoudrait jamais à vous tendre une autre perche. Elle est impulsive, têtue et fière mais en elle se cache également un être exceptionnel qui ne demande qu'à être de nouveau découvert. Je pense que vous avez ce pouvoir. Je crois que vous êtes celle qu'elle attendait sans même en avoir réellement conscience.

Elle vous regrette, vous lui manquez. Jamais elle ne me l'avouerait ouvertement, mais je la connais, aussi bien que si on partageait un même esprit. Il suffit d'entendre les plaintes douloureuses qu'elle tire de chacun des instruments qu'elle touche ces jours-ci pour comprendre que son âme à mal. Devant notre fille, elle affiche un sourire et démontre un certain entrain mais dès qu'elle se croit seule, elle redevint mélancolique, chose qui ne lui ai arrivé que peu souvent dans sa vie.

En conclusion, je terminerai en vous disant qu'une chose écoutez votre cœur. Elle en fera de même, j'en suis persuadé mais jamais elle ne fera les premiers pas. C'est maintenant votre choix, à vous de décider ce que vous voulez faire.

Bien à vous 

Marc Chisholm

*******

Je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Ma mère se fait un sang d'encre pour moi et se demande bien ce qui m'arrive. Je lui ai tout expliqué, je lui ai montré les deux lettres. Après un petit silence où je la vis hocher la tête en signe de négation, elle se tourna vers moi, l'air sévère, les mains sur les hanches et me demanda ce que je faisais encore au Terrier. Pourquoi je n'étais pas là bas avec elle plutôt que de me torturer l'esprit loin de celle qui s'accaparait de celui-ci ? Elle alla ensuite ouvrir mon placard et entreprit de me trouver une tenue adéquate. J'étais subjuguée, figée, comment fallait-il que je réagisse ? Mais le coup de grâce arriva lorsque papa introduira dans ma chambre le professeur Rogue qui me jeta un regard froid avant de me demander sur un ton que je ne lui avais plus entendu depuis la fin de ma scolarité " Comptez-vous continuer à faire souffrir ma nièce ainsi ? Allez-vous faire une femme de vous et m'accompagner à la fête de la jeune Élie ? "

Et me voilà en Amérique, grâce à un portoloin spécial que nous a procuré Harry qui accompagne d'ailleurs Rogue pour leur première " sortie officielle ". Il était plus que temps ! Nous marchons en silence vers une résidence incroyablement grande et luxueuse. Le maître des potions de Poudlard m'explique que la famille Chisholm est l'une des plus anciennes et les plus riches d'Amérique. C'est incroyable comment ce manoir peut me paraître grand à cet instant. Je crois que Poudlard ferait pâle figure à côté.

Nous sommes accueillis par un majordome en livré qui nous indique que la fête se tient dans le parc derrière la résidence puis nous y conduit. Je suis morte de trouille, je panique, je veux fuir. Je sens soudain une main se glisser dans la mienne. Harry ! Il a toujours sut me rassurer, même dans les pires moments. Il me sourit gentiment alors que sur mon autre flanc, la main de Rogue se pose sur mon épaule pour m'encourager à continuer à avancer. Les jardins sont MA-GNI-FI-QUES. Des enfants courent partout et s'amusent visiblement beaucoup. Des dizaines d'invités sont éparpillez un peu partout. Nous passerons inaperçu dans cette foule fébrile, c'est au moins cela. Visiblement, je me suis trompée puisqu'un homme habillé de façon décontractée mais avec élégance s'avance déjà vers nous. Je le reconnais, c'est sans doute Marc Chisholm, du moins, c'est l'homme qui était à l'appartement le dernier soir.

Il me fait un sourire immense et me sert fortement dans ses bras en me remerciant d'être venue. Puis en homme de société qu'il est, il souhaite également la bienvenue aux deux hommes qui m'accompagnent. Il m'indique discrètement du menton l'endroit où devrait théoriquement se trouver celle pour qui je suis là. Je marche dans la direction indiquée comme le condamné vers son échafaud. Elle est là, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine de marbre grec, elle porte une jupe en denim longue et une chemise blanche à manches courtes, ses pieds nus reposent dans l'herbe en face d'elle. D'un regard lointain, elle " observe " les enfants qui s'amusent un peu plus loin avec deux gros chiens qui semblent des plus passifs. 

Je m'approche en silence, trop concentrée à me rappeler de respirer. Mes pas sur les dalles finissent par se rendre à ses oreilles et elle se recompose rapidement un visage heureux avant de se tourner dans ma direction, probablement résolue à discuter avec un invité quelconque. Son air change radicalement lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi. Je crois que si elle avait rencontré Nick-Quaisi-Sans-Tête elle n'en aurait pas été aussi étonnée. Je dois toutes réunir mes forces pour lui sourire timidement. Je remarque qu'elle déglutit avec difficulté tout en ne lâchant pas mon regard d'une seconde.

Elle s'approche de moi et prend doucement ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîne un peu à l'écart des autres invités, toujours sans me quitter des yeux. Je la suis sans dire un mot, je la suivrais au bout du monde, aux enfers si elle le voulait. Rapidement, on disparaît derrière un épais bosquet d'arbustes. On se fait face mais on n'ose prononcer le moindre mot. Et sans que l'on en ait le moindre contrôle, nos corps se collent l'un à l'autre et nos lèvres se joignent dans un baiser désespéré et passionné. À bout de souffle, on s'enlace si fortement que j'ai légèrement conscience que j'ai mal mais je m'accroche à elle comme si j'avais peur qu'elle s'évapore, qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau et me laissant seule. Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque je réalise qu'elle me tient tout aussi désespérément contre elle.

Sans quitter le confort de notre étreinte je lui murmure la raison de ma venue, je lui avoue pour la lettre et son contenu. Je l'ai d'abord sentie se raidir légèrement mais elle abandonna finalement et posa sa tête sur mon épaule en disant : " Tu sais tout et tu es venue tout de même ". Je sais maintenant que je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de ne pas avoir écouté mon cœur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être exactement à la bonne place, au bon moment. Ma place à moi !

Nous sommes toujours enlacées l'une à l'autre lorsqu'une petite tornade à la chevelure aussi noire que celle de sa mère nous enlaça également au niveau de la taille. Élie me sourie timidement avant de déclarer d'une voix sévère à sa mère : " Ne laisse pas petite mademoiselle repartir maman ". Alors que j'affiche un air des plus surpris, Mel s'agenouille devant sa fille et déclare d'une voix sûre et ferme : " Si petite mademoiselle le désire, il n'y a rien que me ferait plus plaisir que de la garder auprès de moi pour toujours, sauf peut-être un baisé de toi, mon petit rayon de soleil. "

Une fois le baiser donné, la jeune fille retourna auprès de ses amis, me laissant de nouveau seule avec celle qui venait de me ravir le cœur à tout jamais.

******************

[RAR] :

Alixe : Est-ce qu'on est moins vilaines ainsi ? On l'espère du moins. Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Caroline Black : En fait, c'est pas nécessairement que nous avons un faible pour Ginny, c'est simplement que c'est la partie de l'histoire qui n'allait pas où on voulait. Alors, on ramait pour la ramener dans le courant. Finalement, on est assez fières du résultat. En espérant que cela t'a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours apprécié.

Lou : Désolées de te décevoir mais comme tu l'as sans doute déjà lu, cette histoire tire à sa fin. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes bons mots.


	13. Veille sur nous mon vieux !

[n/a] : Un dernier chapitre, un genre d'épilogue. Court, de classement général et qui se déroule quelques années plus tard. On tenait à vous remercier d'avoir été si nombreux à nous lire et un merci un peu plus particulier à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. C'est grandement apprécié. Voilà, cette aventure est terminée... Merci encore une fois de vous être rendus jusqu'ici dans notre histoire et de ne pas avoir été trop déséquilibré par nos couples parfois étranges.  
  
************  
  
Chapitre treizième : Veille sur nous mon vieux !  
  
*************  
  
Eh bien mon vieux ! Seize ans et tu me manques toujours autant. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est toi que je vois au détour d'un couloir à Poudlard puis je suis forcé de constater qu'il s'agit de ton neveu, l'autre Ronald mais pas mon Ron. Oui ! Je suis retourné à Poudlard. Depuis le temps que Severus me le demande ! J'hésitais, non pas que la perceptive de me retrouver près de lui constamment m'effrayait mais c'était plutôt le fait de laisser le métier d'Auror qui m'embêtait. En temps de paix, un régiment d'Aurors ce n'est pas très pratique. Alors comme il me semblait que j'avais accompli tout ce que je pouvais dans cette branche, je me suis lancé dans un nouveau défi. L'enseignement. J'espère être un meilleur professeur que Lockhart. Au moins, moi je ne fais plus soupirer les jeunes demoiselles. Toute la communauté magique sait maintenant pour moi et Severus. Ça fait bien quelques années que notre relation est passée de privée à publique. C'était un pas à faire et personne n'en est mort, même si parfois Severus aurait bien voulu mourir plutôt que d'affronter la meute de journaliste qui nous harcelaient dans les premiers temps.  
  
L'Angleterre a gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch voilà quelques semaines. Inutile de te dire que leur coach était fou de joie. En effet, Dubois sautait partout en tenant à bout de bras le fameux trophée. Nous avons une sacrée équipe, pas aussi bonne que si tu étais encore là mais elle se débrouille.  
  
C'est maintenant officiel, le Ministre a nommé Severus directeur de Poudlard. Depuis le décès de Minerva il occupait le poste par intérim. Je crois que l'on voulait le tester, savoir s'il ferait un bon candidat ou si son caractère un peu « spécial » serait à redouter dans une position de pouvoir. Le temps la adoucit un peu. Il est toujours assis cinglant et il a la répartie facile mais ces regards noirs n'effrayent plus que les plus jeunes. Maintenant que j'ai accepté le poste de professeur en Défense Contre Forces du Mal, je vais pouvoir faire remonter les points des rouges et ors, car une chose ne changera jamais, Severus Rogue restera toujours un Serpentard. Peut-être que les Griffondors pourront prétendre à une coupe des quatre maisons cette année. Car avec Severus et Draco dans le corps enseignant, inutile de dire que notre ancienne maison doit se battre deux fois plus fort pour prétendre garder un nombre élevé de points.  
  
Parlant de Draco, lui et sa petite famille vont on ne peut mieux. Joyce qui termine sa scolarité cette année a de bonnes chances d'être repêchée par une bonne équipe de Quidditch. Elle est fabuleuse sur un balai, elle n'a peur de rien et réussi à tout coup des jeux risqués. Elle a été nommée capitaine de son équipe l'an dernier et elle compte déjà trois coupes de Quidditch à son actif. C'est en grande partie grâce à elle que les Griffondors ne terminent pas dernier lors de la coupe de quatre maisons, elle procure à la maison une quantité incroyable de points avec ses matchs de Quidditch. Je me souviens de l'air dépité de Draco le jour où le chapeau l'a envoyé chez les rouges et ors. Hermione elle en était très fière... Par contre, je continue de penser que le choixpeau a dû hésiter avant de l'envoyer là. Elle est sacrément rusée la bougre et maligne, elle a du père à en point douter.  
  
Vylan et Galdan, les jumeaux Malfoy feront leur entrée cette année. Je me souviens de l'air découragé qu'affichait Draco en observant manger Hermione pendant sa seconde grossesse. Elle lui répondait toujours qu'elle mangeait pour deux mais ils étaient loin de se douter qu'elle mangeait en fait pour trois. Galdan est le portrait craché de notre amie, je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il va se retrouver à Serdaigle. Vylan quant à lui est imprévisible et vif, le vieux chapeau de Griffondor va avoir de la difficulté à le répartir.  
  
Hermione travaille toujours au Ministère, en fait, elle est chef de département des recherches magiques. Elle effectue un excellent travail et grâce à elle et à son équipe, la communauté magique profite de bien des améliorations et de nouveaux sorts ou objets magiques. Avec la promotion de Severus, c'est Draco qui c'est vu attribuer son ancien poste et Malfoy affirme qu'il préfère les potions à la DCFM. Faut dire que notre ancien ennemi se débrouille très bien en potion. Cependant, cette matière reste tout de même la plus redoutée de plusieurs, on dirait que les professeurs de potion se doivent d'être cyniques et ironiques.  
  
Le plus jeune Lupin fera également sa première rentrée dans quelques jours. Son frère aîné le précède de deux ans. Éloi est à Serpentard, ce qui n'a étonné réellement personne. Son surnom d'enfant lui va encore comme un gant, le petit monstre Lupin n'est pas loup-garou comme le craignait son père. Cependant, quelques traits de caractère des lycanthropes sont présents chez lui. Au plus grand bonheur de son père, il n'y a pas de transformation lors des pleines lunes, même s'il est plus irritable et à prendre avec des pincettes. Sean quant à lui semble avoir hérité des dons de sa mère. Pour l'instant, il ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ses transformations mais il parvint à faire rire son entourage par ses essais. C'est un vrai bout en train, il a le caractère jovial de sa mère mais le regard perçant de Rémus.  
  
Tonk travaille toujours comme Auror, en fait, elle est responsable du recrutement des futurs candidats, c'est une tâche administrative que l'on croyait qu'elle lui déplairait mais elle semble au contraire l'adorer. Rémus s'est finalement vu accorder un poste d'enseignant. Une nouvelle école a été créée dans le but d'accueillir les enfants, qui comme lui jadis, présentent des différences d'ordre magique. On compte pour l'instant trois classes et environs 40 élèves de partout dans le monde. Rémus leur enseigne DCFM lui aussi et il est le professeur le plus apprécié par ses élèves.  
  
Neville et Luna voient eux aussi leurs derniers petits rejetons entrer à Poudlard. Tout le monde se demandait à combien c'est deux là allaient arrêter. Draco disait en riant qu'il s'étonnait que leurs enfants de soient pas roux, vu le nombre qui a envahi Poudlard pratiquement coup sur coup. On compte en tout six Lovegood-Londubat. Il leur en manque un pour avoir leur propre équipe de Quidditch. Il y a Alice, l'aînée qui est en sixième, Louise et Mélanie les jumelles qui entrent en quatrième, Frank qui débutera sa troisième année et finalement les jumeaux Bryan et John qui seront répartis en début d'année.  
  
C'est une année chargée en nouveaux élèves qui nous attend. Tout d'abord les aînés de Fred et de George. Puis la fille de Padma, le fils de Dean et le cadet de Seamus. Le fils de Bill et de Fleur en est déjà à sa deuxième année à Griffondor. Sa petite sœur fera sa rentrée à Beaubâton pour sa part, à sa demande. Je crois que ça peiné un peu Bill mais Fleur en était folle de joie.  
  
Nous avons eu droit à tout un scandale voilà peu de temps. L'aîné de Pavarti Patil et Ernie Mc Millan s'est révélé être un crakmol. Je te dis pas la crise de notre ancienne consœur, Ernie semblait anéanti mais finalement il s'est repris et encourage son fils à persévérer chez les moldus où il évolue très bien. Depuis ce temps, il y a un froid entre Pavarti et Lavande qui pourtant ont toujours été les meilleures amies. Pavarti accuse Lavande de ne pas avoir vu dans sa boule de cristal le malheur qui s'abattrait sur sa famille. Il faut spécifier que Lavande est bien meilleure que Trewlaney mais qu'elle est loin d'avoir un « troisième œil » extraordinaire.  
  
La semaine prochaine, nous sommes conviés au mariage d'Élie Odyle Lancaster Chisholm, la fille de Mel, Ginny et Marc. C'est vraiment une famille hors norme qu'ils forment tous ensembles mais ils semblent si heureux qu'on en oublie le caractère spécial. Ginny vit avec Mel et sa petite famille depuis maintenant près de dix ans. Elle a terminé ses études et s'est installée en Amérique avec Mel, sa fille et son meilleur ami. Ta sœur c'est rapidement fait une réputation dans son domaine. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de talent et ses toiles magiques se vendent à prix d'or. Le manoir Chisholm a été aménagé pour que chacun de ses habitants puisse y trouver son compte. Ginny occupe ce qui était autrefois le grenier, une immense pièce dont le toit à été refait de verre pour permettre au soleil de l'éclairer. Elle y peint la majeure partie de ses œuvres en écoutant les compositions de Maud-Élisabeth qui lui proviennent de l'étage inférieur. Mel était déjà une excellente musicienne mais maintenant, elle compose pour les plus grands artistes, sorciers ou pas.  
  
Élie, qui vient de fêter ses vingt et un ans, étudie pour devenir médico- mage. Elle épousera son ami d'enfance avec qui elle a tout partagé depuis sa naissance. L'histoire se répète mais ne se ressemble pas dans son cas. Les Lancaster-Chisholm auront finalement d'autres héritiers et descendants. Ta sœur semble la femme la plus heureuse du monde, elle resplendit à toutes les fois où nous nous rencontrons. Mel la comble complètement. Elles forment un couple solide et uni. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur au début mais elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. En apprenant toute l'histoire, Draco s'est présenté chez Maud-Elisabeth et l'a menacé des pires tortures si jamais elle n'était pas fidèle à Ginny, peu après suivaient Fred, George et Bill qui eux aussi venaient menacer la jeune femme. Inutile de dire que ta sœur était dans une colère bleue lorsqu'elle appris ce qu'ils avaient osé faire. Elle les sermonna tous, leur rappelant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'ils devaient cesser de la couver comme un bébé. Pour sa part Mel trouva la situation des plus cocasses. Pendant que les hommes s'époumonaient avec leurs avertissements, elle m'avoua s'être mordue la langue si fortement pour s'empêcher de rire qu'elle dut consulter un médicomage par la suite.  
  
Les efforts de tes frères et ceux de Draco étaient pourtant vain. Mel et Ginny s'étaient unies magiquement quelques jours auparavant. Un lien magique que rien ne pouvait briser si ce n'est la mort de l'une ou de l'autre ou encore un commun accord entre les deux parties, chose peu probable vu tout l'amour qu'elles se portent l'une et l'autre.  
  
Ta mère va très bien, elle dorlote, chouchoute et prend bien soin de ses huit petits enfants et elle ne cesse d'en réclamer d'autres à tes frères. Elle a même insisté auprès de Ginny et Mel pour qu'elles adoptent ou que l'une ou l'autre subisse le même procédé qui avait mené à la naissance d'Élie. Le Terrier est devenu un véritable élevage de moutons. Plus pratique pour s'approvisionner en laine selon elle. C'est fou le temps qu'elle passe à tricoter bas, foulards, chandails, tuques et autres. Une chose est sûre, aucun descendant Weasley n'a froid l'hiver, foi de Molly.  
  
Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Tu as maintenant de nouvelle de tout le monde. Je te laisse, je m'en retourne trouver Severus qui se fait de plus en plus rechigneux avec le temps, je sais, c'est difficile à croire mais c'est vrai. Tu me manques toujours autant mon vieux. S'il vous plait, continue bien à veiller sur nous tous de là où tu es.  
  
*************  
  
[RAR] :  
  
Alinemcb54 : Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. On espère qu'il t'a plu et on en profite pour te remercier sincèrement de nous avoir suivi dans nos délires.  
  
Caroline Black : Dernier chapitre, dernier RAR, donc dernière occasion pour nous de te remercier de la fidélité dans les reviews (ça se dit t'y ce genre de phrase ? probablement non !). Merci et on espère que ce court chapitre t'a plu également.  
  
Lou : Dernière fois que l'on s'écrit pour cette histoire, on tient à profiter de l'occasion pour te remercier de nous avoir lu et encouragées avec tes reviews qui nous allaient toujours droit au cœur. Merci pour tout.  
  
Alixe : C'est vrai qu'il faut savoir terminer lorsque c'est le moment et on avait peur de se répéter ou d'aller dans tous les sens avec cette fic, donc valait mieux y mettre un terme. Merci de nous avoir lu et encouragées. Il y aura sans doute une nouvelle aventure sous peu mais on aimerait bien convaincre Joyce de se joindre à nous officiellement avant, histoire à suivre donc.  
  
Alisa Adam : Voici notre dernière chance de te remercier d'avoir lu notre histoire alors on la saisi. MERCI Merci également pour les conseils techniques en lycanthropie, ce fut très utile et on se sent légèrement plus intelligentes grâce à toi MERCI ! 


End file.
